I'm Your Daughter
by bubukittypuck
Summary: Dru, strange new girl who has entered Xavier’s For the Gifted, she is a rebel and likes it that way. What no one realizes is, she is Logan's daughter, and she's come back for one thing, revenge. Later chapter will be rated R for other things.
1. I'm Your Daughter

I'm your daughter...

Disclaimer: All X-Men characters involved in the movie, comic, and books belong to Marvel, except that a couple of new characters that are in my story, are mine, including Logan's estranged daughter, . Don't sue me.

Bold words are memories/flashbacks

Italicized words are thoughts

This story is set after X-Men 2.

Chapter 1- Here comes. . . Dru!

Walking up the steps to the school, Dru takes a deep breathe. All of her memories come rushing back up to her, remembering everything as if it was just yesterday.

**Dru hadn't seen her dad, Logan, in over seventeen years. He left right after she was born. After Dru's twelfth birthday, her transformation into a mutant started. She had inherited all of her father's abilities except the blades. Dru's mother abandoned her right after she turned mutant. Reasons were that she couldn't handle having a mutant as a daughter. **

But later on, Dru's blades which were made from adamantium were implanted into her by the same man who had also implanted it into her father, Stryker. He had agreed to implant the blades if she would let him tutor her in how to use her abilities to Dru's liking. He had taught Dru in the ways of kung-fu, and tae kwon do. Dru had already learned how to street fight from the couple of months of her being on the street.

Dru had been staying with Stryker at his secret compound for a couple of months now. The reason she stayed, was she needed time to recover from having her blades being inserted in. It wasn't easy as pie to have adamantium inserted all throughout your skeletal system. It hurt like hell. Another reason for staying at Styker's compound was to see if the old man would leak out some information about her father. He did.

From what she learned from Stryker after a couple of months after implanting her claws, her father was last seen in Massachusetts. He wouldn't tell Dru where exactly her father was, since all documents of Dru's father when he was being experimented on was in his computer. A computer which was in his office, guarded by two feriocious dogs.

She had made out a plan of how to get into his office without being eaten by Fifi and Fido. In the dead of night, dressed in all black, Dru went down the hall to Stryker's office. Noticing the dogs at the door guarding the office with their life, she cursed silently. How to get the dogs away from the door was the question, protuding Dru's mind. Remebering, the taste the dogs had for meat, Dru had slipped in her bag two slabs of raw meat, having snatched them from the kitchen. The aroma of the meat wafted towards the noses of the dogs. Their ears perked a bit as they sniffed the air, wanting to know where the scent was coming from.

Carefully, taking out one slab ofmeat from her bag, she scooted out from behind her hiding place. Facing the dogs, it looked as if the dogs were ready to pounce on her any minute. Without hesistation, the meat was thrown towards the dogs, as both of them started to attack the meat. Violently shredding it to bits, Dru had enough time to slip in before the dogs finished eating.

Once she got inside, Dru checked to make sure there wasn't any booby traps that Stryker might have set up. Having a habit of being suspicious of anyone's motive, she searched the room a bit. Having checked forover ten minutes, she found there was no trap, she started to go to work.

Cracking her fingers, Dru moved the mouse, and powered up the computer. Fingers tapping on the table a couple of minutes, Dru waited for the computer to load quickly. Finally, the computer loaded up and noticed the documents could not be open without a password. A small sigh escaped her as she cracked her fingers once more, before she started to type passwords. Having typed in words like death, lust, words that on average where used as passwords on the computer, the files wouldn't open up. Somehow, she knew Stryker was too smart to have an easy password for his documents.

Eyes searched through the room, trying to take a guess of any password, Stryker would find signaficantly. Having spoken of his son a few times, whenever Dru got out of line, she typed in his name. Incorrect Password. Silently cursing a bit, Dru searched through her brain, trying to pick out anything. Aye, his wife's name. Typing in his wife's name, she recited a silent prayer. It seemed her prayer was answered, for within the next ten seconds, the screen lighted up, and entered her into his files.

While giving the computer a rest, she searched through her bag, taking a laptop her mother had given to her for her twelfth birthday. Right away, she took a couple of wires and connected one of the wires to the laptop and the end of it to the back of Stryker's PC. Moving the mouse, she clicked on the Start bar, expanding to show different icons. Eyes fluttering over the icons, she noticed the game icon. Strange for Stryker to have a game icon, never imagining he was the sort of man to idly play Solitaire on his computer. With one click on the game icon, it open. Hot damn. Seems the old geezer was smarter than she thought. No one, but him and now herself, would know all of the files on his mutant experiments would be hidden in the games program. Smirking, she looked through the documents, coming upon her father's in the Backgammon game.

Another click on the Backgammon icon and instead of the game, something else popped up. Hundreds and hundreds of files on her father sprung up. The files seemed to have documented everything about her father, even from his first steps as a baby all the way up to when he was being experimented on. Her eyes even picked up, a section of where he met her mother. This was a subject, she didn't want to wallow in again, she moved along the typed documents. It didn't say where he was residing now and it gave a indication of being spotted in Massachusetts.

Right away, she took a disc out from her bag and slid it into her laptop, saving the date onto it, waiting a few more minutes to complete. While waiting, Dru clicked on the Pinball icon, and noticed there was a couple of documents on a private boarding school in Massachusetts. It was called Xavier's School For the Gifted Students. Remembering something about it, she saved the school file as well onto the desk, waiting a couple more minutes for it.

Finished getting just her father's files and the school's files onto the disc, Dru dismantled the wires from the laptop to Stryker's computer, she moved the mouse to click onto the internet icon, ready to do something nice for Stryker. The internet loaded up, she typed in a website, she knew Stryker would love to see. Green flashes and red flashes spurted onto the screen, knowing she was now on the site. A few more strokes of the keyboard, and Dru took down the firewall and virus protection off his computer.

Moans and people talking on the computer started and it happened. Viruses started to seep into the computer, a pop-up showing up to inform her of four new viruses showing up onto thecomputer, then seven, eleven. Soon, the Trojan Virus, Kama Sutra virus, and a couple other viruses, taking over the computer. She hoped the computer would be taken by enough viruses and spyware for it to crashed, as she gathered her things back into her bag.

Leaving the computer to its own destruction, Dru started to jot down areas of Massachusetts, where her father might. Having no clue whether he would still be in Massachusetts or not, she gave it a try. Having a couple of cities in mind, she tucked the piece of paper into her pocket, bringing out the letter.

A few minutes to spare, she looked at the letter again. It was an acceptance letter to a boarding school in Massachusetts that came right after Dru's mother left and she came to live with her mother's grandparents. Those grandparents of hers hated having not only a grandchild that came out of wedlock, but for being a mutant as well. They showed how much they despised her; telling Dru, she was an abomination and should have been given up for adoption, when her mother had come to her senses about raising a baby on her own. God, how she hated those years of living under their roof, subjected to their emotional abuse. She had been grateful about the letter coming in the mail.

It came out of the blue. It had only her home address, but no return address. The person signed their name with an X. Though the strangest thing was, Dru had never even sent in a request for an application or anything.

Never had she shown her grandparents. They wouldn't let Dru attend even if they anticipated it as a way to get rid of her. Since Dru's grandparents wouldn't let her attend, she would have to take matters into her own hands. That same day that the letter arrived, Dru started packing any essentials that she would need to get herself to the school at any costs.

Dru had called her boyfriend at the time, who was four years older than Dru, to come pick her up at her house, around midnight and drive Dru to Massachusetts. She offered to pay for the gas money if he would get her there. He agreed but he said that they would have to make a pit stop into Las Vegas because he had to pick up some parts for his motorcycle.

Dru didn't leave a note or anything for her grandparents. She didn't need to explain anything to them. The next day, Dru's grandparents came into her room to wake her up for morning mass and found that her stuff was gone and the only thing that she left behind was her bed and dresser. They didn't at all bother to file a missing person.

Here she was five years later, in Stryker's office and hadn't gotten nowhere near Massachusetts. As soon as Dru entered into Vegas, she got into a fight with her boyfriend. He wasn't planning on taking Dru cross-country to Massachusetts and in reality was planning on running away to Las Vegas but needed gas money to get there. He was planning on moving in with his other girlfriend who was a stripper and worked at a bar in Vegas.

Dru was so pissed that he had another girl that she punched his lights out. Dru took his bike and his wallet. He had over $600 in his wallet. Bastard. He had told Dru that he had only $20, and she had paid for everything. Stupid.

Dru left her ex-boyfriend's uncousious body in the alley and took his leather jacket just because it looked good on her. Even after taking her ex- boyfriend's Harley Davidson, Dru never made it to the school.

**Before Dru could register it in her mind, she heard voices. _Damn. _Dru shut off the computer. She went over to the door and opened it just a bit. Dru saw the dogs were back to guarding the door. Before they could bark, Dru threw another piece of meat towards the dogs. Again, they went after the meat. **

She closed the door behind her as quietly as she could. She tip toed back her room. Stryker had made the room especially for Dru when she came to get her blades inserted. Dru had previously packed her things before going into Stryker's office to make a quick getaway. She had also brought the Harley Davidson into her room.

"Dru!" Dru heard Stryker yell.

She had to make her getaway now. She turned on her bike and revved it up. She kicked her bike into high gear and the only way out was through a glass window near the bathroom door. Dru revved up her bike hard and off she went. She broke into the glass and it shattered all around her. Next thing Dru knew, she had escaped and was back on the road again. Off to find her father, the one who had abandoned her.

The only thing that was on her Dru's mind now as she knocked on the door was that would Logan, her father remember his own daughter?

A/N: this is my first story on X-Men, I will make a couple of mistakes but it will be filtered later on.


	2. And You Are?

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and for the comments!   
  
Disclaimer: All X-Men characters involved in the movie, comic, and books belong to Marvel, except that a couple of new characters that are in my story, are mine, including Logan's estranged daughter. Don't sue me.  
  
Bold words are memories   
  
Italicized words are thoughts  
  
Chapter 2. - And You Are?. . .  
  
Dru pushed back the memories of her past and knocked on the door a couple of times before she heard footsteps coming towards the door.   
  
A blond-haired, blue-eyed boy who looked about sixteen or seventeen opened the door.   
  
"Acceptance letters and personal information, please." the boy asked sternly.  
  
Dru handed the boy, her personal information and two acceptance letters to attend at the school over to him.  
  
The boy looked over at Dru's letters and personal information carefully and looked up every few seconds when he started to look at her photo that had been attached to her personal information.  
  
"Can you stay right there and don't move, I have to make sure that your letters and information is correct." the boy said.  
  
"I didn't forge it, if that's what you mean." Dru was glad that this boy was cute because if he wasn't she would have opened a can of whoop ass on him for sure.  
  
"Just taking some pre-cautions, I just want to make sure." the boy started to blush a little.  
  
"No problem." Dru said nonaggresively.  
  
"Okay, just hold on a minute." the boy gave her a little smile before leaving Dru at the doorway entrance.  
  
Dru checked him out right before he left to make sure her information was accurate.  
  
_He has a nice butt.  
_  
The boy came back a couple of minutes later and handed Dru back her letters, personal information, and this time he gave her a warmhearted smile.  
  
"So. . . you're here to meet with Professor Xavier about attending Mutant High?" cheerfully the boy said.  
  
"Yes." Dru laughed at his comment at referring the mansion as "Mutant High."  
  
"My name is, Bobby by the way. Please excuse my behavior. It's just that when the school accepts new students we have to check their information and such." Now Dru knew who this cutie's name was and why he was acting like a jackass.  
  
_She has a cute smile. What am I thinking? I have a girlfriend to think about!  
_  
"Dru." She gave Bobby another smile.  
  
_Bobby seems cool. Wonder if he's single.  
_  
"Come on in, the professor isn't in his office right now, but I can give you the tour of the school." Bobby opened the door all the way to let Dru enter  
  
"Sure, why not?" Dru entered into the mansion, looked around, and marveled at the mansion's magnificience.  
  
_I can't believe this fancy mansion is a high school for mutants.   
_  
"Yes, you do have a girlfriend to think about Bobby, no he is not single Dru, and yes this mansion is a high school for gifted students like you." a voice that came from behind Dru.  
  
Dru turned around to see a man in a wheelchair with a kindhearted smile on his face.   
  
"Professor Xavier this is . . . ," Bobby started to say but Dru cut him off.  
  
"Dru, Professor Xavier, but I go by the name Rosa Negra, Black Rose."  
  
"Why Black Rose? ," Bobby blurted out without thinking if it was rude of him to ask.  
  
"It's for me to know and you to find out." Dru gave Bobby a smirk.  
  
Logan walked in after a long nap, smoking a cigar.  
  
"What's going on? ," Logan asked.  
  
"Put that cigar out, Logan," Xavier replied. He was not amused at Logan ignoring his rules of no smoking in the mansion.  
  
Logan ignored the Professor's request and kept on smoking.  
  
"Logan?" Dru said out loud. Dru would never believe in her life that just when she had given up on finding her father that she would find him at a place she would never have expected.  
  
"Yeah, who wants to know?" Logan had now noticed a girl. Her her was black with red streaks in it standing in front of him. Her back was to him.  
  
_He doesn't remember his own daughter!_ Dru's thought to herself.   
  
Dru's back was still to Logan and she felt her face getting hot. Logan held his cigar in his mouth and looked over to the professor.  
  
"Introduce yourself to her Logan and give her a hug, whether you don't want to or not." the Professor said this in a dictative voice.  
  
Dru lowered her head so her face wouldn't show, turned, and came towards Logan. She held out her arms out to Logan, wanting to hug him. Her head was still lowered and she was getting angrier by the second.  
  
"Logan." Logan said. He was apprehensive first at hugging strange girls but he hugged her anyways.  
  
As Logan embraced Dru, she lifted her head up and whispered into his ear.  
  
"Daddy, it's me, Dru, your daughter."  
  
A/N: I hope you like this chapter. R&R! Next chapter how will Logan take it? 


	3. My Daughter!

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and for the comments!   
  
Disclaimer: All X-Men characters involved in the movie, comic, and books belong to Marvel, except that a couple of new characters that are in my story, are mine, including Logan's estranged daughter. Don't sue me.  
  
Bold words are memories/flashbacks   
  
Italicized words are thoughts  
  
Chapter 3- My daughter?!  
  
Dru drew her blades out of her knuckles and stabbed Logan in his back while he was still hugging her. The cigar that he was still smoking fell from his mouth and dropped onto the floor. Dru pushed him off her blades and picked up his fallen cigar and started to smoke it.  
  
"Mmm. . . Cuban cigar, you have good taste Dad, but I suggest you try the Hondura's cigar. It great and has a taste of mild spiciness to it." Dru said coldheartendly.  
  
Bobby was shocked at what just happened. His thoughts were coming in and out rapidly.  
  
_Dru is Logan's daughter! She has his abilities! But how does she have blades?! Styker! Why didn't Logan tell us he had a daughter!  
_  
Professor Xavier was in shock too at just what happened. He too didn't know that Dru was Logan's daughter. He had seen a picture of a little girl of about two years old in the lining of Logan's jacket, but didn't thought that the girl he saw in Logan's picture was Dru, his daughter.  
  
Bobby tried to stop Dru but she did a somersault and he missed her and only froze the tips of her hair strands.   
  
"You froze my tips, Bobby." Dru said sadly after she had finished her somersault.  
  
Dru walked over to Logan. Logan had recovered from the stab wound but was still laying on the ground. He was more shocked than Bobby and Professor Xavier put together at seeing his own daughter attacking him.   
  
"Hello father, did you miss me?" Dru gave her father a vicious grin.  
  
Bobby tried again to stop Dru. Dru turned towards Bobby ready to defend herself if he tried anything.  
  
_I hate to fuck up that pretty little face of yours, Bobby._ Dru thought to herself. She shot Bobby an evil grin.  
  
"Stop Bobby!" Professor yelled to Bobby and he did as he was told.  
  
"Yes, do what he says Bobby, you wouldn't want to see me get really angry, if you mess up my hair." Dru said sarcastically. The Professor started talking in Dru's mind.  
  
_Dru stop what you are doing, before you do something you might regret.  
_  
_Why should I! He left my mother and I in the dust! Why shouldn't I take revenge. He should pay for what he put my mother, and most of all me through!_  
  
_I can help you get past the hurt, but only if you will let me. You must stop before this thing gets out of hand.  
_  
_What if I can't get past the hurt, then what?!  
  
First, you must stop what you are doing, and then we can get to the source of the problem.  
_  
Dru turned to the Professor, to Logan, and back to the Professor.  
  
Dru's blades came out from her knuckels and she put them near her face as if she was admiring her blades.  
  
"For fifteen years, I thought you, my father, had left me because you didn't love me, well now I know it's true." Dru gave Logan the most evilest glare in the world.  
  
"I hate you." and with that Dru recomposed herself, went over to her luggage, opened up one of her compartments, and searched through it.  
  
Dru took out the disc that she had used to save all of her father's and the school's information files. Dru handed the disc over to the Professor while glaring at Logan.  
  
"You might want this, you don't want this valuable information on Logan and the school lying around. People would kill for this kind of information. I would." Dru cleaned off blood residue off her blades with a hankerchief, put the hankerchief away, and retreated her blades back into her hand. For now.   
  
"Bobby, will you give me the grand tour of the joint, now?" Dru said as if the whole event between her and her father hadn't happened. She turned around to see a semi-stunned Bobby staring at her.  
  
Bobby started to talk, but it felt like a frog was stuck in his throat.  
  
"Cat got your tongue, Bobby?" Dru laughed at her own comment and had to take Bobby by the hand to get him to start the tour.  
  
Dru turned to Logan who had stood up, still a little bit shocked, and glared at him before heading off into the living room with Bobby. After Dru was in the kitchen, Professor Xavier and Logan started talking about what just had occured a couple of minutes ago.  
  
"What the hell did just happen, and why didn't you warn me that my daughter from hell was coming?!", Logan spat out. He somewhat had gotten over his shock but now the shock was started to be replaced by anger.  
  
"I didn't know she was your daughter either, Logan. Dru had somehow blocked her thoughts of me knowing that she was your daughter." the Professor still couldn't believe what had happened a few moments ago with Dru and Logan.  
  
"And you are still thinking of letting her attend here, even after she pulled a femme fatale on me?" Logan still couldn't believe that his daughter had found him and almost tried to kill him.  
  
"She is distraught right now Logan. Dru hasn't seen you in a while and now that she has, she's feeling unwanted because you left her at a very vunerable age." the Professor tried his best to calm Logan down.   
  
"Cut the bull, is she staying here cause if she is, then I'm leaving." Logan wasn't thinking straight. _My daughter, my own flesh and blood tried to assasinate me!_  
  
"You can't leave your daughter again, Logan, you must confront your problems, or it is going to come back at you." the Professor was now at his own breaking point with Logan.  
  
"Yeah, look at what came back to me. Fate has some way to come back and bite me in the ass." Logan said.  
  
"It seems so indeed, Logan." the Professor chuckled to himself but it looked like Logan wasn't laughing at all.  
  
A/n: I hope you like this chapter. Please review it. Next chapter, what will happen with Dru? 


	4. My Rebel Baby Without A Cause

Disclaimer: All X-Men characters involved in the movie, comic, books, and in my story belongs to Marvel, except a couple of new characters that are in my story are mine, including Logan's estranged daughter Dru. I don't own the brand of Tommy Hilfiger. Don't sue me.  
  
Bold words are memories  
  
Italicized words are thoughts  
  
Chapter 4. - My Rebel Baby Without A Cause  
  
While the Professor and Logan discussed what was to be done with Dru in the Professor's office, Bobby toured Dru around the mansion and they end up in the area of the bedrooms'. After Dru drags Bobby off to start the tour, Bobby was hesitant to talk to her about what happened.  
  
"Nice rooms, better than the hotel rooms in Verigo." Dru looked around the bedrooms and sees a fish tank in the corner.  
  
"Thanks, I guess." Bobby fiddles with the hem of his shirt.  
  
Dru turns to Bobby and asks, "So you aren't single, from what the Proffesor said."  
  
"Yeah, her name is Rogue, we've been going out for a while." Bobby looks up to see Dru staring intently at him.  
  
"Can I meet her, if you don't mind, I want to see who is my competition to get to you." Dru sheepishly smirks at him.  
  
"Uh.." Booby looked a little nervous.  
  
"Just kidding." Dru playfully punches Bobby's arm.  
  
"Oh, right." Bobby breathed a sigh of relief.   
  
"You're really offended by me, is it because I opened a can of whoop-ass on my good-for-nothing-father." Dru laughs at her own comment.  
  
"Yeah, I mean no. . ., I mean." Bobby stammered on his response.  
  
Dru stepped close to him, so close that she could feel his breath on hers, so close she could smell the scent of his cologne. Mmm... Tommy Hilfiger.  
  
"Well what is it, yes or no?" Dru stares at Bobby's lips.  
  
Bobby could smell the scent of Dru's hair. Peaches and Cream.  
  
"No, I'm not."  
  
"Good." Dru closes in the gap between her and Bobby. Dru leans in to kiss Bobby.  
  
_I want to feel your lips, Dru. No! I have Rogue! But I can't really kiss Rogue! Yes! No!_  
  
Before Dru could get the chance to kiss Bobby, Pyro came up to them.  
  
"Hey, . . . wo! Bobby I'm sure Rogue didn't dye her hair, so who is this vixen?" Pyro extends to shake Dru's hand.  
  
"I'm Dru." Dru held on to Pyro's hand a little second that was needed to.  
  
"Pyro" _She is smoking hot!  
_  
_Damn. . . He is fine!_ Dru thought.  
  
"Nice to meet you Pyro." Dru gave Pyro a flirtacious smile.  
  
"Ditto." _Dru has a great smile, and those lips_!  
  
"I was asking Bobby how many hot guys attend the school." Dru tried to pretend that nothing had happened with her and Bobby just when they were about to kiss.  
  
"One, excluding Bobby because he is off the market." Pyro looked to Dru and then to Bobby, who by the way was looking uncomfortable.  
  
"Thanks."   
  
"But uh, nice try." Pyro crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"You figured me out. I was asking Bobby to taste my new lip gloss and see what he thinks." Dru walked over to Pyro.  
  
"Well, I would be more than happy to help." Pyro licked his lips.  
  
Bobby started to get a little bit jealous at Dru giving Pyro attention. Pyro came close to Dru and again, before Dru had the chance to kiss Pyro, they were intervened.  
  
"Pyro, break it up, no public display of affections in the hallway."  
  
Dru turned to see a woman of about twenty-five with white hair and man of about twenty-six with glasses walking towards them.  
  
"I'm, Aurora Moroe, a.k.a Storm"  
  
"I'm Scott, a.k.a Cyclops."  
  
"Dru."  
  
"I've see you've already met your teachers and Pyro, Dru. But now we have to talk about what happened back at the entrance and what your considered punishment is, since you are now an official student at my school. Aurora, Scott, join us in my office, please."  
  
"Not here for twenty-four hours and you've already gotten yourself into trouble. Nice job, Dru." Pyro gave Dru two thumbs up.  
  
"Don't encourage her, Pyro." Scott gave Pyro a stern look.  
  
"Tell me later in the game room what happened, Dru." Pyro whispered to Dru.  
  
"No problem, but before I go with you Professor, where do I put my stuff?" Dru started to look around the bedroom.  
  
"Well that is what we are going to discuss in my office and the incident of course, but you may leave your things for now in the care of Bobby." the Professor nodded to Bobby.  
  
"Bobby will you look after Dru's posessions while we talk with her about the policies of the school and such?" the Professor said this in a stern manner.  
  
"Yes, Professor." Bobby went to retrieve Dru's things and when Dru handed her luggage over to Bobby, he fell down with her luggage.  
  
"What do you have in your bags?!" Bobby yelped as he tried to pick up her heavy luggage.  
  
"Things I need and plus, I thought you were strong enough to carry a persons luggage?" Dru smiled devilishly.  
  
"Good, now come along Dru, we have much to discuss you and I." Professor held out his hand to Dru and Dru took it.  
  
"Okey, dokey, artichokey." Dru said with a smile.  
  
Pyro stifles a laugh but shuts up once Scott gives him a glare.  
  
"What! It was funny!" Pyro flashes a grin to Dru and she gives him a wink.   
  
"Trying to lighten the mood Professor." Dru turns back to face the Professor.  
  
"Come along now." the Professor, Dru, Storm, and Cyclops walked to the Professor's office, leaving Bobby and Pyro behind.  
  
Dru entered into the Professor Xavier's office and just when she entered, she saw her father standing over by the window drinking a chilled budweiser. Dru headed over to the cabinet of liquor and made a bloody mary, where she took a sip of it right before it flew out of her hand and right into Logan's hand. He took a sip of Dru's drink and scrunched up his face like he ate a whole lemon.  
  
"Where in the hell did you learn to make these?!" Logan threw the rest of the bloody mary into the sink.  
  
"Bartending at Mike's in New York." Dru crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"Who would hire a little girl to serve beer?" Logan scoffed.  
  
"I'm not a little girl and I have more experience at making a strawberry martini than you could at making a shirley temple." Dru cocked her head to the side.  
  
"The way you two fight, I'm starting to suspect you two are related, but who in their right minds would want to be related to the wolf-man." Scott said to Dru.  
  
At the same time Logan and Dru popped out their middle blade at Scott. At seeing this Scott's jaw dropped open and closed for a bit.  
  
"It can't be possible." Storm had to sit down after seeing what just occured.  
  
"It's possible all right." Logan looked at Dru when he said this.  
  
Dru tried to make a martini on the rocks but was lifted in the air and suspended above Logan, Storm, Scott, and the Professor.  
  
"Hey!, it's your guys' fault if my boobs fall out, it's not like this shirt is meant to keep them in at all." They didn't notice till now, that Dru's shirt was very provacative. it had a slash across her breasts and you can clearly see her lace bra. It also was a letter tee and underneath the slash was a saying, "The last thing I want to do is hurt you, but it's still on the list."  
  
"Didn't need to hear that." Logan covers his ears for a bit before Storm goes over and makes him put his hands down.  
  
"Can you please put me down, before I throw up my burger." Dru was starting to get angry.  
  
"If you behave properly, then I will put you down and if not, then you will stay up there for the duration while we talk to you, where you will be staying and such." Professor said this in a bossy manner.  
  
"Well if you put it that way then I will stay up here for the duration, thank you very much. Be a doll and hand me over a budweiser." Dru held out her hand.  
  
"Don't think so dollface." mockingly Logan said this.  
  
"Well then I'll just get it myself." And with that Dru telekenetically brought a budweiser from the liquor cabinet to her. She telekenetically popped open the beer and started drinking, but the Professor couldn't stop her from drinking the beer.  
  
"Forgot to tell you, I'm also telekenetic." Dru smirked and went back to drinking, until she finished the bottle and let out a huge burp.  
  
"She has your mannerisms Logan." Scott said before Dru gave him the finger.  
  
"That's your girl Logan." Scott replied again, this time rubbing the bridge of his nose. 


	5. Here Comes Trouble

Disclaimer: All X-Men characters involved in the movie, comic, books, and in my story belongs to Marvel, except a couple of new characters that are in my story are mine, including Logan's estranged daughter Dru. I don't own the brand of Converse and Low-rise jeans. Don't sue me.  
  
Bold words are memories  
  
Italicized words are thoughts  
  
Chapter 5. - Here Comes Trouble

"How is it possible that she has my blades, even though I can't pass it on to her?" Logan spat out. He paced back and forth across the room while Storm and Cyclops sat down on the sofa and Dru was still floating in the air and now drinking a soda.  
  
"Ooohhh!Ooooh! I know! I know!" Dru raised her hand as if she was in a classroom.  
  
"Okay. . ., Dru, why do you have the same ability of your father of having blades, even though it's impossible, since your father's baldes were inserted into his body?" At that question, Storm figured out how Dru had blades.  
  
"Ding, Ding, Ding! We have a winner, Jhonny tell Storm what she's won!" Dru started clapping and whistling.  
  
Dru told the gang of how she had her blades inserted but left out a few things, like how she asked to have them inserted and said that by force, Stryker inserted it into her. Since she had telekenisis and it was a bit stronger than the professor, he couldn't tell if she was lying.   
  
"But how could you stay off the mutant radar and from letting the Professor find you?" Cyclops asked.  
  
"I couldn't block myself from the professor knowing what I was up to. Up until I was sixteen all he knew was that I was a mutant and a run away, but after my 17th birthday I started hearing voices in my head and it wasn't the Professor's voice." Dru looked to catch her father making a "She's nuts!" sign at her.  
  
"Anyways, before I was interrupted by my ass-of-a-father, I thought that I was hallucinating or something like that." Dru fixed her shirt before she started to speak again. Cyclops had to avert his face because he was starting to blush after seeing the left side of Dru's laced bra breast.  
  
"Like what you see, Cyclops?" Dru pretended to swim in the air towards Cyclops.  
  
"No, it would go against the teacher-student rules, and to speak frankly I didn't look at you, I turned away because the sun was in my eyes." Cyclops tried terribly to make up a good reason for blushing.  
  
"Don't worry Cyclops, your not my type, your too old for me." Dru smiled deviously at Cyclops.  
  
_God! What did I do to get a mini-me?!_. Logan thought.  
  
"Well, you knocked up my mother and then left her when I barely was born." Dru glared at her father.  
  
"Stop it you too, now Dru please can you go on with your story." Storm said.  
  
"Ok, well I started hearing a bunch of people talking, at the time I was crashing with my boyfriend at his house, at the time." Dru was interrupted by Logan.  
  
"Boyfriend?" Logan couldnt' imagine that Dru had any boyfriend's while she was out looking for him.  
  
"Yes Logan, boyfriend's, boy's that you make out with in public and have naughty times with." Dru said sarcastically.  
  
"Now, I really didn't need to hear that from you." Logan covered his ears and once again Storm walked over and made him put his hands down.  
  
"Now, let's get back to the matter at hand. Dru since you are now an official student at my school, you will abide by the school rules, which mean you will not use your abilities against your fellow teacher and students, that includes your father." the Professor looked up to Dru with a stern look on his face.  
  
"And, your punishment is that you will help your father with teaching the class self-defense." Logan's mouth dropped open when the Professor said this.  
  
"No exceptions and Dru please come down from there, oh and you will sleep for now in a separate room from the rest of the students. I think it would be best to not start any more trouble for today." the Professor opened the door to let everybody out.  
  
"No problem, at least I get my own room." Dru had gotten down from above and Logan was just about to leave when the door closed on him and almost hit him in the nose.  
  
"What the hell?!" Logan rubbed his nose to make sure that nothing had been damged.  
  
"Logan, we need to talk." the Professor wheeled over to Logan.  
  
"About what?" Logan   
  
"Dru being your daughter and you never coming clean about it."  
  
"I couldn't remember." Logan tried to hide the scowl on his face.  
  
"You did know Logan, it's that you didn't want to remeber. I saw you looking at a picture of a girl that was hidden in the lining of your jacket. She looked too young to be your girlfriend so I assumed she was a relative." the Professor said.  
  
"I didn't want to remember because if I tried not to remember Dru was my daughter then I wouldn't feel like shit for leaving her and her mother behind." Logan spat out.  
  
"But you can change all of that, just be there for her, Logan. That's what she wanted all this time, for you to be there" and with that the Professor opened the door to let Logan out.  
  
#############################  
  
After leaving the Professor's office, Dru went in search of finding Bobby and Pyro. Dru caught Pyro searching through her suitcase and Bobby as a look-out.   
  
"Gotcha!" Dru yelled as loud as she could. Pyro jumped at the sound of Dru's voice and Bobby tried to act natural as if him and Pyro were not going through her stuff.  
  
"Hey, how was the torture chamber." Pyro was reffering to the torture chamber as the Proffesor's office.  
  
"Not, bad considering I have to work with Logan." Dru huffed out. Dru pulled out a cuban cigar.  
  
"Want one." Dru held out another two towards Bobby and Pyro.  
  
" Sure, why not." Pyro took one of the cigars and put it to his mouth and took out his trusty lighter.  
  
"Mine's better." and with that Dru pulled out her lighter. It was pink with black flames and red bloody skulls decorating the edges.  
  
"Nice, but mine's better at lighting." Pyro opened his lighter and out came a flame that was a big as your hand.  
  
"That's puny compared to mine." with that saying Dru opened her lighter and out came a flame thrower of fire.   
  
"Wow!" Bobby stepped back and Pyro and Bobby watched as Dru lighted up her cigar without flinching at the huge fire. She sucked at the cigar for a bit before letting a ring of smoke out of her mouth.  
  
"Come on Bobby, you want one." Dru held out the other cigar in her hand.  
  
"No thanks, but you really shouldn't be smoking in here, the Professor won't even let your father smoke in here." Bobby had forgotten that Pyro didn't know about the incident with Dru and her father, Logan.  
  
"Cough, what! Are you talking about Logan?! Logan is your father?!" Pyro was starting to smoke the cigar before coughing at Bobby's response. _Wow never knew Logan had himself a carbon copy of himself.  
_  
"Yeah, Logan is my father, and anyways if you boy's would be so bad ass enough to carry my things to my room, I'd appreciate it." Dru took one last drag of her cigar before putting it out on her wrist. Dru winced as the cigar burned her flesh but after the cigar was out, her cells regenerated and her wound heal.   
  
Pyro handed the already finished cigar to Dru and she put out the cigar with her tongue. Dru let out a small groan and blood dripped down her cheek. In trying to put out the cigar on her tongue, she had burned her tongue and was starting to bleed. Again her burny tongue healed and all that was left was some droplets of blood on Dru's lips.   
  
Dru licked the blood off her lips as if it was sugar.  
  
_I would love to kiss those lips. Pull it together Pyro!  
_  
Dru didn't mention to Bobby and Pyro that she could move things with her mind or that she could hear what they were thinking but she didn't want to spoil her fun.   
##########################  
"So this is your room." Bobby said as he opened the door to Dru's room and entered in after her.  
  
"Yeah, my very own room. They say I can't be around you guy's for some reason or another. But I really didn't listen after the Professor said I would have my own room." Dru jumped onto her bed which was a king sized bed.  
  
"This is nice but we should get going, were going to be late for class. Do you have your class schedule.?" Bobby looked at Dru for a bit before he turned away before he blushed. _Pull it together Bobby, you have a girlfriend for God's sake!  
_  
"Yeah, Storm gave me my schedule as soon as I left the Professor's office. I think I have it on me somewhere." Dru started searching through her jeans pockets and her jacket pockets.  
  
"Oh, I found it!" Dru had found her schedule folded in four's in her bra.  
  
_She has nice breasts. I better make sure that Bobby doesn't think of playing around with her. She's mine._  
  
"Let me just change real quick and I'm not one of those girls that take forever to change." Dru started unpacking some clothes from one of her bags.  
  
"Ok, will be outside and you have five minutes." Bobby smiled at Dru before closing the door.  
  
Just as Bobby closed the door, the door handle turned and out came Dru already changed into a pair of low-rise jeans, a t-shirt that said, "Wanted: Hot Rock Star Boyfriend, Contact: Me", and a pair of high top pink converse.  
  
"You look good." Pyro complimented.  
  
"Thanks, I have trigonometry now and afterwards I have chemistry." Dru looked at her schedule one last time before putting away in her jeans pocket.  
  
"It looks like I have trigonometry with you, right now." Pyro said.  
  
"And I have you for chemistry afterwards." Bobby gave Dru a small nod. _Keep it togethher, don't act stupid around her.   
_  
"Cool, so Pyro shall we be off or are we just going to stand around here?" Dru linked arms with Pyro and gave him a kiss on the left side of his cheek.   
  
"Yeah, Cyclops hate's it if where late for his class." and with that Dru blew Bobby a kiss before heading off with Pyro to class and leaving Bobby in the middle of the hallway alone.  
#######################  
"Good morning class." Cyclops said.  
  
"Good morning, sir." the class said in unision.  
  
"Okay class, now turn to page. . ." Cyclops was interrupted by door to his class opening and Dru and Pyro laughing hysterically.  
  
"And he shat on a turtle!" Dru and Pyro were quoting Austin Power's Goldmember and laughing when they started quoting Austin Power's father when he was in Goldmemeber's club.  
  
"I love that part!" Dru was laughing so much that she felt she wouldn't be able to stop.  
  
Dru and Pyro looked to see Cyclops and the rest of the class staring at them as if they were crazy.  
  
"Ah, finally you have put us in your busy schedule to come to class, Pyro." Cyclops was not amused at all.  
  
"Yeah, I squeezed you guys in for today and maybe tomorrow." Pyro sarcastically said.  
  
"You will see me after class and you Ms. Dru come up to the front and introduce yourself." Cyclops said in a monotone voice.  
  
"Okay, dokey, artichokey." the class laughed at Dru's response.  
  
"Now state your name and where did you come from." Cyclops knew he shouldn't have asked where she came from.  
  
"Well, let's see. My name is Dru, just Dru, and I came from all over but I was originally born in New York." Dru rocked herself back and forth on her heels.  
  
"Alright then, now take an available seat and turn your textbooks to page 489 and do problems one through fourty-one and I will check." Cyclops went to the board to write down the assignment.  
  
Dru sat next to Pyro who was talking with a girl who had two white streaks in her hair. She had on gloves even though it was hot as hell outside.  
  
"Oh, hey! Dru this is Rogue. Rogue this is Dru." Pyro looked pleased with introducing them.  
  
"Hi." Rogue looked a little hesitant with talking to Dru.  
  
"Ditto. So you're the infamous Rogue. The girl who almost killed off the human race at the Statue of Liberty." Dru said viciously.  
  
Rogue's lips twitched a bit. But Dru went on.  
  
"And, Bobby's girlfriend. You caught yourself a good one. Good job." Dru reached over and shook Rogue's hand.  
  
"Thanks, I think." Rogue didn't know whether to talk to her or snap at her. _Dru reminds me of someone.  
_  
"I forgot to tell you, she's also Logan's daughter." Pyro smiled deviously.  
  
A/N: R & R. Thanks


	6. I Don't Wanna Be!

Disclaimer: All X-Men characters involved in the movie, comic, and books belong to Marvel, except that a couple of new characters that are in my story, are mine, including Logan's estranged daughter. I don't own the book Household Gods. Don't sue me. Also I got the chapter name from Gavin DeGraw of his song, "I Don't Wanna Be."  
  
Bold words are memories/flashbacks  
  
Italicized words are thoughts  
  
Chapter 6 - I Don't Wanna Be  
  
Rogue's mouth dropped open. _I can't believe Logan has a daughter. I always thought Logan the fatherly type._   
  
"Umm, well it's nice to meet you Dru, it's just that I never knew Logan had a daughter." _Ugh! It came out all wrong. Dru must think I'm rude._  
  
"Not your fault. Logan has a "don't ask and I'll never tell you in 100 fucking years" policy." and with that Dru started to work on the trigonometry questions.   
  
Fifteen minutes later, Cyclops went over to Dru's desk to see if she had completed the assignment and wasn't behind on the assignment. By this time Dru had already finished her work and was now reading "Household Gods" by Judith Tarr and Harry Turtledove.  
  
"Dru, let me see your work." Cyclops says._ I bet she hasn't even done it.  
_  
"Hold on." Dru put a picture of a shirtless guy in a loin cloth as a bookmark in her book and handed Cyclops her class work. Cyclops looked at it over carefully to see that there was no mistakes. _I bet she copied it off Rogue or read her other classmate's minds._   
  
"I know what you're thinking and I didn't copy the answers. I know all the answers." Dru crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"Okay, well since you know this chapter, how about I give you an extra assignment that only you are assigned to."   
  
_This way I'll know that whether you cheated or now._  
  
"Sure, no problem, how about I come after I finish my classes to do the extra assignment with you in the classroom so that there's no way that I cheated." Dru said this through gritted teeth.  
  
Cyclops turned around and went back to his desk. He started grading papers when he heard Dru's voice talking to him in his head. _Don't try to penalize me for what my father did to you. I may be his off-spring but you don't have to take it out on me._ Cyclops closed his eyes pretending as if he was taking a breather. Dru kept talking to him in his head.   
  
_Besides, Jean really loved Logan and not you but she couldn't stand losing you so she pushed my father away. Oh, and by the way, I'll bend the rules just for you of no dating older men and I'll make an exception for you.   
_  
Cyclops opened his eyes to see that students' were putting their things away. Rogue and Pyro had already put their things away and Dru didn't bring anything but a pen, a notebook, and her book, so she didn't need anything to put away. Storm had given Dru every textbook she would need for her classes but she didn't want to lug those heavy books everywhere. Instead the books would come to her.   
  
When the bell rang and the students started filing out they didn't bother looking way up and seeing a book flying in mid air above Dru's head. Before she left for chemistry, Pyro had asked if she wanted to get together at lunch and smoke. Dru accepted the offer nonchalantly and thought to herself if things went well with Pyro they could become smoking buddies. Who knows they could be more than that but Dru wanted to let things work their course.  
  
As Dru walked in and low and behold look who would be teaching chemistry was Logan. Dru walked up to her father who had his head in a magazine reading an article in Motorcycle Delux.  
  
"I didn't know my dad was a regular Einstein." Dru said sarcastically.  
  
"I'm not but I'm teaching chemistry until we find an Einstein. We had one but. . ." Logan stammered off.  
  
"I know about Jean, I know what happened. God, you should know by now that I can read minds." Dru said irritated.  
  
Dru grabbed something from her back pocket and handed it over to Logan. It was a cuban cigar.  
  
"Here, it's Honduras. It tastes like your smoking a chili pepper but its good." Dru said roughly.  
  
"Thanks." Logan put away the cigar and Dru sat in the last row in the corner.   
  
She wanted to observe people from her desk and not vice versa. Dru took out her book from her back pocket and started to read it, she had finshed the last page of the fourth chapter of her book when she sensed someone watching her from the side. Dru darted her eyes and caught Bobby staring at her. She gave him a smile and he started to blush and went back to listening Logan drone on about chemical properties. Dru didn't have to listen to her father talk about chemistry because she already knew everything about chemistry.   
  
**Stryker had taught Dru to talk seven different languages, chemistry, trigonometry, philosophy, and she had always had a love for reading. When her father had left her when she was little, he had left behind a book that Logan had wanted to give to her but he had left unexpectantly like he disappeared off the face of the world. Even now, she never read that book, if she forced herself not to read the first page which in a the top right corner Dru's father had written: " To the heart of my heart you will always be loved by me no matter what", then she wouldn't let the hurt out.   
  
Dru had read countless books but she never had the heart to read the book her father had left to her. She even bet that her father forgot about giving it to her. Dru's mother had found it in a hidden compartment in their attic. The book reminded her of all the times Logan wasn't there for her and she didn't want to open pandora's box anytime soon.** Dru was taken out of her thoughts when the bell rang.  
  
"Study pages 39-45 ." Logan yelled to the class as they started going to their next class. Dru was the last one to leave chemistry and Logan didn't look at Dru when she started leaving. Dru peeked back into the classroom to see Logan lighting up the cigar. Logan took one puff of it and started to gag on it.  
  
"I forgot to tell you that it's a trick cigar. I bought in a joke shop and it tastes like ass. Hehehe.." Dru said and ran off to her next class.  
  
"Druuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Logan screamed. He went out the room and looked out into the hallway to see that it there was no one in sight. He started to go back into the room when he heard a stifled laugh. Logan looked up and saw that Nightcrawler was hanging upside down, obviously laughing. Logan looked a little bit closer and saw that Dru was hiding behing Nightcrawler.  
  
"Dru! Get down here!" Logan's face started to get red.  
  
"Dru's not here, please leave a message and if she gives a damn she'll call you back. Beep!" Dru said imitating an answering machine. Dru came out from behind Nightcrawler and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Thanks, for trying. We should get together and do some practical tricks next time and then later ask for forgiveness." Dru gave Nightcrawler a high five.  
  
"No problem. After what you have done, you should do five hail mary's and then you will be forgiven." Nightcrawler said in a serious voice.  
  
"Not after what she's done, she is going to be needing an exorcist!" Logan said furiosly.  
  
"Not even an exorcist can cure me Logan. I've already tried." sarcastically Dru said.  
  
"Why the hell did you give me an ass tasting cigar?!" Logan spat out.  
  
Dru ignored Logan's question and got down from the ceiling. She wiped off some dust that she got from the ceiling and started to walk away. _I'm not letting Dru walk off without telling me why she is always a bitch to me.  
_  
"I heard that. You keep forgetting that I can read your mind. Plus, I'm a bitch because I was made programmed that way. You figure it out. I already know what I have to do for the rest of my classes. I'm going out." Dru started walking away towards her room.  
  
"You get your ass back here!" angrily Logan says.  
  
Dru turns to face Logan and shouts, "Who the fuck are you to tell me what to do and what not to do?! You haven't been my dad for a long time and you're not in hell going to start now!" With that, Dru turned back round and started heading for her room.  
  
"What am I to do with Dru?!" Logan says to nobody.  
  
"May I be of service?" Nightcralwer asked. He had seen the whole confrontation from the comfort of the ceiling.  
  
"No." rudely Logan said.  
  
"Oh, okay. But I must warn you that she will sooner or later snap just like she did this morning." Nightcrawler said deviously.  
  
"You were watching?! And you didn't help?" Logan didn't need to relieve the horror anytime soon.  
  
"I thought you were handling it." Nightcrawler smiled to himself but saw that Logan was ready to kill somebody and he wiped the smile on his face.  
  
"Shut up" Logan started to head back into the classroom when he saw that the students were starting to file out and go to their next class.  
  
"I got to go, keep an eye on her, will you?" Logan asked Nightcrawler who was now back on the ground.  
  
"Okay." Nightcrawler disappeared in a huff.  
  
"How did my life get so fucked up?" Logan said to no one.  
  
A/N: R & R!  
  



	7. Maybe, Maybe Not!

Disclaimer: All X-Men characters involved in the movie, comic, and books belong to Marvel, except that a couple of new characters that are in my story, are mine, including Logan's estranged daughter. I don't own the brand of Tommy Girl, the company's name, Apple Bottom. Plus, Logan does remember his daughter, it just that he is in denial. He hates himself for leaving her and even though he couldn't remember things that happened after Stryker experimented on him, he still has memories of Dru.   
  
Horizontal lines means next scene.  
  
Bold words are memories/flashbacks  
  
Italicized words are thoughts  
  
Chapter 7- Maybe. . . Maybe Not!  
  
Dru had walked to her room when she stopped and heard voices talking inside her room. The intruders were trying to whisper but with her keen hearing, Dru could hear what they were talking about.  
  
"What if we get caught?!" Dru knew right away whose voice it was. Bobby's.  
  
"Were not going to get caught. Dru's in her class right now. She won't be back in her room for another three more hours." Dru knew that it was Pyro was who speaking to Bobby that they weren't going to get caught snooping in her room.  
  
_I'll show them._ Dru closed her eyes and started concentrating. _This is going to get good.  
_  
Pyro was searching through Dru's drawers when he felt himself being lifted up into the air. The same thing happened to Bobby.  
  
"What the hell!" Pyro tried to grab on to something but everything was all out of reach for him.  
  
Dru stopped concentrating and she heard two huge thumps falling down from the air and a lot of cursing.  
  
"Damn it! I think I bruised my ass bone!" Pyro was rubbing his ass to make sure he didn't break it.  
  
Dru opened her door and acted surprised to see that Bobby and Pyro were in her room for no good reason.  
  
"What the hell are you doing in my room?!" Dru walked over to her drawers and made sure that nothing was missing.  
  
Pyro and Bobby couldn't come up with a good lie about what their reasons were for being caught in Dru's room.  
  
"If, I ever catch you guys in my room again, your asses will be mine and you will end up losing your family jewels. Do I make myself fucking clear?" She let them off the hook for this time.  
  
"Yes. But what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in class." Bobby asked trying to change the subject.   
  
"This is my room and the same should be said for both of you." Dru was starting to get irritated by Bobby's stupid questions.  
  
Pyro tried to come up with another excuse as to why Bobby and him were in Dru's room.  
  
"You know what. I'll let you off the hook okay and the reason I came back to my room was because I came to get my jacket and also I'm going out." Dru went to her closet and started searching for her leather black jacket that she had taken from her ex-boyfriend a while back. She could sense that the guys' were watching her.  
  
"Pyro, do you want to join me?" Dru was getting fed up with Bobby and wanted to spend time with Pyro. She saw that her and Pyro were alike in the sense that they both didn't like authority and hated to be bossed around.  
  
"Sure." _Anything to be with you alone._   
  
Pyro wanted any chance he could get to spend some alone time with Dru outside the mansion. He knew he wouldn't be able to talk to Dru, what with Logan and Bobby standing in his the way of him and Dru knowing each other. He wanted to know more about Dru and her personal life.  
  
_I can't let her go off by herself with Pyro. What if he tries something_. Bobby thought to himself.   
  
He knew he didn't want Pyro to think that he liked Dru and it wouldn't be fair to Rogue, but he had to do something. So he did what any guy who is in denial of lusting after a girl. He blurted out something stupid.  
  
"But you need the Professor's permission to leave the mansion!" Bobby blurted out.  
  
"I don't need nobody's damn permission to do, what I want and when I want to do it!" Dru bent down and started searching under her bed for her messenger bag.   
  
Pyro was getting a good view of Dru's backside and he was loving it. He wanted to reach out and pinch her apple bottom.  
  
"Are you staring at my ass?" Dru was still searching for her messenger bag but could sense that Pyro was looking at her ass.  
  
"What if I am? Is it a crime to admire a girl's ass and not give thanks to God that he took some extra time out of his busy schedule on making you." Pyro said suavely.  
  
"Nice pick-up line. Do you use it often or am I the first?" She couldn't believe that Pyro used that line. Dru had heard that line many a times when she passed through towns and it was very cheesy.  
  
"You're the first." Pyro was really enjoying flirting with her but Dru and vice versa but Dru could tell from hearing Bobby's thoughts that he was getting jealous.   
  
"I found my bag!" Dru got up and brushed off dirt that attached itself to her shirt. Her shirt lifted up while she was dusting herself off and Pyro saw a glimpse of a tattoo on her stomach.  
  
"What's that?" Bobby also too saw the tattoo on Dru's stomach.   
  
"This old thing? I got it when I was fifteen. I got it as a present from an ex-boyfriend of mine. He asked what I wanted for a gift and I said I wanted a tattoo."   
  
Dru lifted up her shirt a little bit more not to the point where they could see her bra, but a couple of millimeters where they saw the words, "AMORE" tattooed in black ink right smack dab in the middle of her stomach.  
  
"It means, love. He thought I got it for him but I didn't. I would never get a tattoo to dedicate it to a boyfriend. It's my body and I do with it as I please. I got a couple more but I'll leave that to your dirty imagination."   
  
Dru raised down her shirt and pulled on her leather jacket. She had mended the jacket to make it her own after she had taken it from her ex-boyfriend in Vegas. Dru used a red spray paint to write the word BADASS on the back of the jacket and stuck buttons with words on them. Her favorite button was a huge red pin that had the word "DORK" in big white letters. She looked around the room to see if there was anything else she needed. She didn't.  
  
"Okay, let's rock and roll! You want to come Bobby?" Dru wanted to spend time with Pyro but she didn't want Bobby to feel left out. Unlike her father, she had some compassion for looking after people but most of the time she was a bitch but hey who could blame her?  
  
"Mmm, I don't know." Bobby did want to go but how would he explain it to Rogue if she found out she was with Dru.  
  
"Come on Bobby, have some fun for once." Dru wanted to test at how far Bobby would go to have fun.  
  
"I haven't been out in a while since . . . " Bobby didn't know how to tell Dru the events that had happened a year ago. He didn't want to bring up what happen at Stryker's compound and Jean giving up her life to save the rest of the team.  
  
"Since Jean died, that's what you wanted to say. Logan told me all about what happened with the Professor and Jean." Dru said knowingly.   
  
It was a lie though, Logan didn't tell her the events that had happen before she got here. Instead she read his thoughts and saw memories that flashed in her father's mind when Dru had told him she knew what he wanted to say but didn't have the heart to tell. She saw memories of a women with red hair, Dru assumed the women was Jean. Dru could feel the love Logan had felt for Jean and in a blink of an eye, Jean was taken from him. Pyro noticed that she was staring off into space.  
  
"You okay." Pyro got concerned after she went into a zombie-like state after her comment on Jean and the Professor.  
  
"Yeah, it's just that I was thinking about which ride of Cyclops's we should take for a spin." A mischievous smile was starting to form on Dru's lips.  
  
"Good idea." Pyro was up for anything Dru threw in his way.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bobby tried to talk Pyro and Dru out of taking any of Cyclops's rides' but to no avail they wouldn't listen to him. He changed his mind and told them that he wasn't going with them. Bobby said he would meet them later on but then the group heard Rogue calling out for Bobby.  
  
"Bobby! Bobby, where are you?" By this time classes were already over and the student's were either eating or hanging around designated areas where they could be at.   
  
"Over here!" Pyro shouted out. The group were in a unrestricted area and only the X-Men were allowed in this part of the mansion.  
  
Rogue followed the echo of Pyro's voice and found the bunch a couple of feet away from the garage that was filled with Cyclops rides.  
  
"Bobby you weren't in class today and what are you guys doing here? You shouldn't be here." Rogue directly said this last comment directly to Dru.  
  
"Well, we're skipping classes and going to live like there is no tomorrow. Wanna come?" Dru genuinely had no bad feelings towards Rogue and wanted to become acquaintances.  
  
"Come on Rogue. Live a little." Pyro said temptingly.  
  
Dru gave Rogue and Bobby a little push by inserting thoughts of leaving the school into their heads. She gave them thoughts of going to the beach, to the movies, hanging out in pool clubs, and such. They both thought that it was them that thought of what would happen if they left with Dru and Pyro. Bobby and Rogue agreed and Pyro was off put by the couple actually wanting to skip classes. He thought of the couple as the Beaver Cleaver's and would be all wishy-washy.  
  
"Okay, now let's go get ourselves a ride!" Pyro said.  
  
The whole group but Dru had seen the inside of the garage. It was filled with cars, motorcycle's, dirt bikes, and more.  
  
"Damn! I've walked into heaven!" Dru said excitedly. She ran over to one particular car that she liked. A 1967 Blue Ford Mustang Coupe. She always wanted one and now since it was here it, Cyclops's wouldn't mind one bit if she took it out for a joy ride.  
  
"Over here you guys. This is the one." Dru opened the door to the car and got into the driver's seat.  
  
Dru looked around the interior of the Mustang. It had everything she could have thought of. It looked like Cyclops had restored the Mustang and now it was a beaut.  
  
"You have good taste Dru." Pyro opened the door to the passenger seat and got in.  
  
"You lovebirds getting in or what?!" Dru shouted to Bobby and Rogue who were looking uneasy.  
  
"Yeah, were coming." Rogue pulled Bobby by his arm. Pyro got out of the car and opened the passenger seat to let them in the back seat.  
  
Dru asked in a motherly fashion if everyone had their seatbelts on.   
  
"Damn!"   
  
"What is it Dru?" Pyro asked.   
  
"How are we supposed to go joy riding if we don't have the keys to the car?" Dru looked around her space, searching for the keys.  
  
"I kinda forgot to tell you that Cyclops keeps all the keys to the cars and bikes in his room." Bobby said embarrassingly.  
  
"Well, that won't be a problem for me will it?" Dru gave the group a devious smile.  
  
"What are you thinking?" Rogue asked Dru curiously.  
  
"Well I don't won't to be a copier by using my blades just like Logan did when the school was invaded and I do want to make a copy of the key, so I will be back in less in ten minutes. You guys stay put." Dru unhooked her seatbelt and got out of the car.  
  
"You're going to get caught!" Pyro shouted to Dru who was already out the door. They couldn't stop Dru and they knew it.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dru found Cyclops bed room without hesitation. She smelled the air for his scent and found that he was currently in his classroom grading papers and she had enough time to search through his things for the car keys. She started looking in his cabinets making sure she didn't disturb his settings, she didn't want him to suspect someone was in his room.

After two to three minutes of searching, she found a hidden compartment behind the head board of his bed. You couldn't even detect it unless you fell and hit your head on his bed board which would unlikely happen.   
  
Dru made sure the key she got off the rack of keys was the right one to the Mustang. She looked around the room a bit and saw on the night stand a bottle of Tommy Girl. She swiped it and put it in her jacket.   
  
_This must have been Jean's but now it's mine,_ Dru thought.  
  
She also saw a picture of Cyclops and Jean and took the picture too. She tear out the picture of Jean and give it to Logan later. With the other half of the picture, she would burn it or maybe keep it as a souvenir. Dru sniffed Cyclops scent to know if he was still in the classroom grading papers. He wasn't. Cyclops was coming straight to his bedroom!   
  
"Damn!" Dru looked around to find a good hiding place but then she remembered she could levitate out of here.   
  
She saw doors which led to a balcony and moving like a cheetah running after its meal, opened the doors before she smashed into them, and flew out into the sky. Dru turned around and closed the doors just a few seconds before Cyclops opened his door and entered.

He looked around and saw that nothing was out of place but a perfume kind of smell come to his nose. It smelled like Tommy Girl, it was one of Jean's favorite perfumes but he knew someone else had that scent. He just couldn't put his finger on it.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dru flew outside the garage door and with such great force she opened the garage door and surprised Bobby, Pyro, and Rogue who thought they were caught. She held out the keys in front of them.  
  
"You scared us. We thought you were the Professor or Cyclops." Rogue said.   
  
"How long was I gone?" Dru wanted to know if she'd beaten her record of breaking and entering.  
  
"About eight minutes." Bobby looked at his watch to make sure.  
  
"I beat my time by a minute and a half." Dru was pleased with herself.  
  
"Are you happy now?" Pyro asked.  
  
"Yes. Now, let's hit the road!" Dru ran over to the driver's side and started the car over.   
  
She roared the engine with such a noise that practically the whole school heard the commotion but Dru was very clever into thinking it was the jet plane. Dru put the car in drive and pushed the pedal to the metal and the gang sped off. The car raced off out of the garage door which Dru had previously opened. They sped until they saw that the gates has opened by themselves without hesitation.   
  
"Woohoo!" Pyro shouted out the window. Pyro stuck his body out of the window and shouted that he was free. Dru drove the car with one hand while the other hand she was trying to use to grab Pyro and bring him back into the car.  
  
"Pyro, get your ass back in here. If you become decapitated it's not my god damn fault!" Dru was swerving across the road.  
  
"Okay!" Pyro pulled his body back into the car and rolled up the window.  
  
"So what's next?" Rogue asked curiously.  
  
"Whatever the fuck we want to do!" Dru yelled joyfully.  
  
The car roared off onto the highway. Dru had noticed that Nightcrawler had been watching her since she had decided to cut class and go back to her room. He thought she hadn't noticed but she wanted to give a run for his money. She wanted to see if he would rat her out when she broke into Cyclops room. But in reality she didn't give a care in the world because they wouldn't dare lose the off-spring of a modified mutant and let them expel her. Yes, her stay at the mansion would be very interesting.  
  
Next Chapter: Coming up soon! R & R!


	8. It's My Party and I'll Party If I Wanna!

Disclaimer: All X-Men characters involved in the movie, comic, and books belong to Marvel, except that a couple of new characters that are in my story, are mine, including Logan's estranged daughter, her best friend Charlie, Sonja, Veronika, Michael, Tom, Joe, and other new characters who are not in the X-Men movie and comics. I don't own the brand of Tommy Girl, Whiskey. Plus, Logan does remember his daughter, it just that he is in denial. He hates himself for leaving her and even though he couldn't remember things that happened after Stryker experimented on him, he still has memories of Dru. The next two or three chapters will revolve around Dru and the group but you never know.  
  
Horizontal lines means next scene.  
  
Bold words are memories/flashbacks  
  
Italicized words are thoughts  
  
Chapter 8- It's My Party and I'll Party If I Wanna!  
  
The gang sped onto the highway and Dru knew where they were heading to but she wouldn't tell the gang.  
  
"So, where are we going?" Pyro by this time had taken out a cigarette and started to smoke it.  
  
"Hand me one." Dru held out her hand and Pyro gave her a cigarette. She took out her personal lighter and lit her cigarette. She took a puff of it and took out a small whiskey bottle out of one of her various jacket pockets.   
  
"Here have some." Dru handed the whiskey bottle to Rogue and Bobby.  
  
"I don't know." Rogue said uneasily.  
  
"Come on, one chug of it won't get you drunk. The small bottles never get you drunk and I should know." Dru pulled out another little bottle of whiskey and opened the top with her teeth. After opening the bottle she started chugging down the whiskey.  
  
"Take it easy. No one's going to take it away from you." Bobby said concernedly.  
  
"You still haven't answered Pyro's question. Where are we going?" Rogue asked. She tried a little bit of the whiskey and coughed at the taste of it.  
  
"Whiskey is fucking strong but you'll get used to it. I have and where we are going to is a secret. I don't want to blow the surprise, now would I." Dru took another whiskey bottle and handed it over to Pyro.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Nightcrawler appeared in the Professor's study room. The Professor was reading a novel when Nightcrawler popped in.  
  
"What is it?" the Professor closed his novel and turned to Nightcrawler.  
  
"We have a slight problem. . . I mean huge problem." Nightcrawler tried his best to explain how Logan had asked him to look after Dru and everything after that. After explaining it to the Professor, the Professor didn't take much time to think it over.  
  
"This is serious. Call Cyclops, Storm, and especially Logan in for me. We need to find them before they do something they might regret."  
  
Nightcrawler disappeared and a few minutes passed and he reappeared with Cyclops, Storm, and Logan.  
  
"I thought this would be faster if I brought them all at once." Nightcrawler went over to the couch and laid down and started praying.  
  
"What happened, Professor?" Storm asked concernedly.  
  
"It's, Dru." the Professor said.   
  
------------------------------  
  
The gang had been driving for over two hours and having fun. In those two hours, they had gone to a couple of raves that Dru's friends had thrown, bars, and especially strip clubs. Every strip club they went, every bartender, manager, and stripper knew Dru. Dru took them group to one of her favorite strip clubs, Dirty Riot.

It was a strip club for male and female customers. That's what Dru liked the most. She told them she would take her boyfriends for their birthdays to strip clubs. Dru had nothing against seeing her boyfriend having a lap dance so as long as she also gave them a lap dance.  
  
When Dru entered first into the Dirty Riot, right away someone knew her.  
  
"Dru!" a stripper dressed like James bond shouted.  
  
"Charlie!", Dru turned towards the voice and yelled joyfully. She ran into his arms and hugged him. They started ranting about how they were and etcetera. Dru took Charlie by the hand and introduced him to the group.  
  
"Charlie, this is Rogue, Bobby, and Pyro. Everyone this is my best friend Charlie. I've known him since the sand-box days. He lived next door to me but he moved with his mom to Boston after his parents divorced."   
  
"Nice to meet you." Charlie extended his hand out to Rogue and she shook it.  
  
"Why are you wearing gloves?" Charlie asked curiously.  
  
"Because she is kinda of a germaphobic." Dru stepped in to help Rogue out.  
  
"Okay." Charlie gave Rogue a smile, Rogue blushed and Bobby clenched his fists.  
  
"By the way, I thought you stopped stripping Charlie." Dru playfully slapped Charlie on his arm.  
  
"Well this pays for med school." Charlie wrapped his arms around Dru's waist.  
  
"My best friend is going to be a doctor. Hope you give me free check-ups." Dru said.  
  
"I promise and what are you doing here anyways. I thought you were with Stryker."   
  
Charlie knew about Dru's mutation and her journey to find her father. He didn't judge her because of it and he was the only person she ever truly trusted. He was the only one there for her when her mother left her and he had flown from Boston back to California to comfort her. Charlie's mother had even offered to take her in and adopt her but she had kindly refused and said that she needed to find her father.  
  
"Long story, tell you about it later. Rogue and I are here to help you through med school by you giving us lap dances and Pyro and Bobby for the ladies unless you boys are secure in your masculinity to have Charlie give you a lap dance." Dru laid her body against Charlie's chest.  
  
"I'm up for it, but to set the record straight, I like girls." Pyro said toughly.  
  
"I don't think so." Bobby said nervously.  
  
"No problem Bobby. Sonja!" Dru shouted to an exotic women of about twenty-seven years old who was dressed in a white off the shoulder thigh high dress with a slit in the middle. She wore white six inch spike heels.   
  
"Hallo Dru." Sonja had a soft Russian accent.  
  
"Sonja, my dear friend, Bobby is in dire need of some relaxation. Will you give him a lap dance? It's on me." Dru pulled out her wallet and handed Sonja a crisp hundred dollar bill.  
  
"Where did you get all that money Dru?" Charlie asked curiously.  
  
"From the trust fund my mother gave to me for my tenth birthday." Dru said in a somber tone.  
  
"Sorry, I shouldn't have brought up your mom." Charlie gave Dru a hug.  
  
"No problem." Dru kissed Charlie's cheek as a means of forgiveness.  
  
"Thank you, Dru. We have all missed your company. I hope you come back soon." Sonja took Bobby by the arm and led him to one of the lap dance rooms.  
  
"Don't worry Bobby, you're in good hands with Sonja. Are you ladies and gentleman ready for me?" Charlie asked the remainder of the group.  
  
"Yes, I think I can speak for the group." Dru said confidently.   
  
"Uh, Dru I think I'd be better off with Sonja and her pals. I kinda am secure but not that secure to see your best friend gyrating his ass in front of me. No offense though." Pyro said.  
  
"None, taken." Charlie said.   
  
"Okay. Veronika!" Dru called to another women who was about twenty-five with long red fire hair who was wearing a black thigh high dress with slits on either side of her legs that went up to her hips. She wore black stilettos.  
  
"Welcome back Dru. We have missed you around here. Without your generosity I wouldn't have enough money to send back to my family." Veronika kissed Dru on both of her cheeks.  
  
"I've been traveling and haven't been around strip clubs for a while. Your one of my favorite one you know that and because this is the first time my buddy Pyro is here, I want you to make him feel at home." Dru handed over four hundred dollars to Veronika.   
  
"Yes Dru, I will make him feel very at home." Veronika gave Dru one last kiss on the cheek before taking Pyro by the hand and taking him to another lap dance room.  
  
"Keep your hands to yourself Pyro unless she gives you permission!" Dru shouted to Pyro who took head of her warning.  
  
"I thought I was your favorite." Charlie playfully punched Dru's shoulder.  
  
"You are, I was just inflating her ego and you know you're my favorite." Dru planted a kiss on Charlie's cheek.  
  
"Well, were off." Charlie took Dru's hand and enclosed it with his own and did the same with Rogue's and he escorted them to a private red room. He disappeared for a bit and Dru and Rogue got to chatting.  
  
"What do you think of Charlie?" Dru could sense that Rogue had a somewhat liking to Charlie.  
  
"He seems nice. I didn't know you were a regular customer here." Rogue looked around the red room and sat down on a soft velvet loveseat.  
  
"Yeah. I come here to relax and see guys' shake their asses in my face." Dru laughed at her comment and so did Rogue.  
  
"You're laid back and you bring out the wild side in me that I thought I never had." Rogue said genuinely.  
  
"Glad to be of service and don't worry about Bobby. He loves you too much to do something stupid." Dru gave Rogue a smile.  
  
Charlie came out a few minutes later in a bow-tie and a g-string. The girls had a merry time with putting money down Charlie's g-string. Dru had managed to playfully bite him on the ass. Rogue was given far most lap dances than Dru but she didn't seemed to mind. Dru got off on seeing Rogue blush furiously when Charlie gyrated his man hood in front of her. Dru wondered if the boys were having as much fun as them.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sonja and Veronika had taken Bobby and Pyro into the blue velvet room which was three doors down from Dru and Rogue. Sonja had started working on the pole showing off her moves on it while Bobby looked on nervously. He didn't know what to do and he thought it might be wrong to Rogue.

Unlike Pyro, he was having a grand old time watching Veronika give him a lap dance. Veronika started unhooking the straps to her dress. Pyro's eyes lit up at watching her taking off her top. Veronika saw his eyes and wanted to tease him more so she hooked her dress back up without giving him a peak.  
  
"Aww, come on." Pyro whined.  
  
"I don't think so big boy, not without some more dough." Veronika held out her hand to receive more money.  
  
Pyro started searching through his pockets and remembered that Dru had money.   
  
"Bobby, do you have any money?" Pyro wanted to see if Bobby had some for him to borrow.   
  
Bobby too searched through his pockets and remembered that Dru too had money. They were both screwed pun intended if they didn't get Dru to cough up some more dough for the dancers. At that moment Dru, Rogue, and Charlie entered into the blue velvet room.  
  
"We thought you guys would like some company." Dru walked over and sat in between of Bobby and Pyro while Rogue sat on Bobby's side.  
  
"And because you two don't have money for Veronika and Sonja." Charlie said.  
  
"Yes." Pyro said innocently as he could say it. He put his hand out to Dru and gave her a puppy dog look.  
  
"I'll do you one better." Dru got up and started giving Pyro a lap dance.  
  
Dru had already taken off her jacket and was working her way with taking off her shirt. Once it was off, Pyro, Bobby, and Rogue could see that she was wearing a black lace bra and Rogue who hadn't seen her tattoo like Bobby and Pyro now saw it.   
  
"Nice tattoo, Dru." Rogue liked Dru's tattoo maybe before they go back to the mansion she would ask Dru to take her to a tattoo parlor. But since she was drunk maybe the next day after she had her hangover she would change her mind.  
  
"Thanks. Maybe later we'll go to my tattoo man, Joe and get you one." Rogue said.  
  
"Sonja, Veronika, will you girls help me out." Dru took from her back pocket of her jeans two hundred dollar bills and gave one to Sonja and one to Veronika.   
  
The dancers nodded and both helped Dru onto the dance stage. Dru grabbed at the pole and while looking at Pyro started swinging on the pole. Pyro started getting aroused by seeing Dru dancing for her. Charlie went onto the dance stage and once Dru stopped swinging, started grinding her. Veronika handed Dru a feather boa and she wrapped it around her neck and she started swaying her hips like a belly dancer.   
  
Bobby had witnessed everything and was turned on by it, he turned to head to Rogue which by her facial expression that she was a little bit drunk. He smelled her breath and for certain she was drunk.

He asked Sonja for a beer and Sonja brought it to him but she brought it with the beer in between her breasts. Bobby awkwardly grabbed the beer and started to drink it. Sonja gave him another lap dance but was distracted with watching Dru trying her best to lap dancing.  
  
Charlie whispered in Dru's ear, "Nice bra. Is that the one I gave you for you birthday or Valentine's?"  
  
"Birthday. You gave me the red lace bra with the tassels for Valentines." Dru whispered back.  
  
"Have you been working out?" Charlie asked when he twirled her.   
  
"Yes. I see that you've been working out yourself." Dru dipped Charlie.  
  
Pyro got up from his seat and went on stage with Charlie, Veronika, and Dru. He grabbed Dru by the waist and started grinding up against her. Dru nodded to Veronika and Charlie and they both got off the stage and sat down to see the show.

Veronika took out a pack of smoke hidden in a garter belt on the inside of her thigh and took out a cigarrette. She started looking for a lighter when it lit up by itself. Veronika didn't look shocked at all but took a long draw and blew it out through her nose.  
  
Charlie watched Dru and Pyro grind up against each other. He always thought of Dru as her sister but now over the past few months he and Dru had sent letters to each other, he had started having feelings for her. He knew he could never tell her since he bet she is didn't feel the same way.

Why screw up a friendship, but Charlie wanted to be with her so badly. He knew her better than she knew herself and in her heart Dru knew it too.  
  
"Where are you guys' going to crash?" Charlie said to Dru who at the time was "breaking" Pyro off.  
  
"We weren't planning on going back to school till tomorrow." Dru "broke off" Pyro one last time before getting off the stage and putting her shirt back on.  
  
"Why don't you guys stay at my loft, it's just a couple of miles from here. I got spare bedroom for you guys." Charlie got up from the couch and went over to Dru and wrapped his arms around Dru's waist.  
  
"What do you say guys, were in no condition to go back to school like this and if they smell the beer on us then were screwed." Dru looked to the group who nodded in agreement. Bobby still had a couple of minutes left with Sonja so the group left Sonja and Bobby while they went to the bar.  
  
"Hey, Dru how you been?"   
  
"I've been doing better and you Michael." Dru asked.   
  
Michael was about twenty- eight years old but he looked very young for his age. He had met Dru the first time she walked into the bar. Dru was there for him when he had come out to his family and she had found him a place to stay when he lost his apartment because he was behind on his rent. It seems that no one outside their little group had seen her true self. She played it off like she didn't give a shit but really she was a girl who wanted to be accepted.   
  
"I got myself a new boy toy." Michael looked pleased with himself.  
  
"Oohhh! Tell me! Tell me!" Dru put her elbows on the bar table and gave him the puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Well, his name is Tom, he is gorgeous, and most of all he is very big and I mean huge!" Michael strained on the word huge.  
  
"How long before you go searching for another lover?" Dru asked slyly.  
  
"I give him a couple of more weeks before he starts to get on my nerves. So what do you want to drink?" Michael took out a shot glass and slammed it on the bar table in front of her.  
  
"You know I don't drink a lot since what happened with Charlie." Dru said in a low whisper.  
  
"Okay." Michael put the shot glass away.  
  
"But I will take a coke." Dru said.  
  
Ten minutes later Bobby came out of the velvet room with a chester smile on his face. Sonja came out smoking a cigarette.  
  
"He kept his hands to himself and you didn't fuck him while we left him with you and if you did then I will find out and you will pay." Dru threatened.  
  
"Nothing happened, I swear to you." Sonja said in a scared tone.  
  
"Alright, I believe you but If I find out you were screwing with him then you have a coach seat back to Russia."   
  
"Yes, Dru." Sonja left once she saw a new customer walk into the door.  
  
"Okay, Rogue, Bobby, and Pyro, were going to crash at Charlie's place tonight. No questions ask." Dru gave Michael a kiss on the cheek and gave him a hundred.   
  
"When will you come back and visit us Dru?" Michael asked.  
  
"Soon, I hope very soon Michael." She gave him another kiss on the cheek and escorted Rogue who was a little bit drunk to the car while Charlie went back in to get his other changing clothes.

Next Chapter- Pyro and Bobby know the real side of Dru and maybe a confrontation. R & R.


	9. Stroll Down Hell Lane

Disclaimer: All X-Men characters involved in the movie, comic, and books belong to Marvel, except that a couple of new characters that are in my story, are mine, including Logan's estranged daughter, her best friend Charlie, Sonja, Veronika, Michael, Tom, and other new characters who are not in the X-Men movie and comics. I don't own the brand of Tommy Girl, Whiskey. Plus, Logan does remember his daughter, it just that he is in denial. He hates himself for leaving her and even though he couldn't remember things that happened after Stryker experimented on him, he still has memories of Dru.

I am trying to re-write every chapter that I hate. Looking back on my writing skills, I have improved over the years. I went from amateur writer to now a professional writer and I thank all my reviewers for being there for me. Thanks to all.

Horizontal lines means next scene.

Bold words are memories/flashbacks

Italicized words are thoughts

Chapter 9- Stroll Down Hell Lane

-------------------------------------

Managing to get Pyro, Rogue, and Bobby into the back seat, Dru situated herself in the passenger's seat, leaving Charlie, who usually took a cab home to drive the car. "I am sorry to be getting in on your space, Charlie. I will make it up to you, I swear," answered Dru, hating to intrude on Charlie's domain. It was still a bit awkward between the two of them after what had happened a few years back, but having seen Charlie brought back not only the wonderful memories of their friendship, but the dark ones as well.

"Not a problem, we just need to get your friend a towel, a water bottle, and someone to hold her hair, while she become acquainted with the Toilet God," teased Charlie as he started the car. It took a bit of grunting from the car, but it managed to awake from its small slumber, and drove onto the highway, heading towards his loft. During the twenty minutes of traveling back to his place, Charlie and Dru managed to have a decent conversation, treading slowly around things they wanted to leave be. They never did like to talk about the small hiatus of their friendship but felt it made it stronger and better. It seemed as if they had never been away from each other, the way they talked of good ole' days, the group in the back listening to their stories.

It wasn't until they arrived at Charlie's loft and helped to get Rogue situated in the living room, that Pyro questioned the friendship of Charlie and Dru's. He wondered whether this Charlie fellow knew about Dru's 'special' talents and if he would be a liability to him and the others. "Were the two of you former lovers," he questioned, just a tinge of jealousy inserted into the question.

Having almost choked on her glass of water, Dru sputtered and gasped, as Charlie patted her back, blush tinging his cheekbones. Seconds passed before an answer could be heard from her lips, and even then it was on a strained note. "No! God, you almost killed me with that question. Charlie and I are friends, just that. Good, confidential, and a bit of times crazy pair, but lovers we are not."

If Pyro had seen Charlie's expression, he would have gotten another answer to his question. Quickly, Charlie composed himself, his emotions disappearing from his face as he gave his answer as he fixed himself a coke and Pepsi mixture, no alcohol in it, "Sorry, but Dru and I are the best of friends. Nothing more, nothing less."

Still not satisfied with the answer, but not wanting to push any further, Pyro went to nursing his beer. After that, things lulled a bit as Rogue became friends with the Toilet God, Bobby being the one to hold her hair. Once the silence became too much, Dru excused herself to go to the open kitchen, Charlie having appointed himself bartender for the night. "How are you with your sobriety," she whispered, settling herself kitchen top. Mentally he counted in his head, trying to get the exact number, before he gave her a small smile. "Going on a year and a few months now." It was hard work and it seemed to Dru that Charlie was keeping up the good fight.

"Well, if you are not drinking, then I will do the same, starting now. How about you rustle up an non-alcoholic Virgin Margarita," she asked, fluttering her eyelashes at him, smiling her little crooked smile at him. Even there were things about herself she didn't like, the first being her crooked smile, but to Charlie he had classified the smile as one of 'unique substance', whatever that meant. "One Virgin Margarita, coming right up."

The small space between Charlie and Dru started to get closer and closer, their friendship being picked up where it left off that night. As she sipped and savored over her drink, they swapped stories and updates of what they were up to. It was when they started on their memories of living together, that a subject they had once wanted to forget came up. "I haven't drank as much after what happened." Dru commented to Charlie as she set her drink down, wiping her mouth with her sleeve.

"Since what happened," asked Rogue, having now given enough homage to the Toilet God. Her nose was a bit red, due to the drinking, but her complexion was slowly coming back to its normal state of color. Bobby and Pyro stood behind Rogue, the three wanting to join the two after seeing the party had moved to the kitchen.

"Why don't I go out and get us something to eat? You can be the one to tell them." It was an uncomfortable subject as it was and it still pained Charlie to talk about it, leaving Dru the one to answer their question. The three turned to look at Dru after Charlie left to get food, all waiting for her to answer them.

Finding it better lay down the cards of Charlie and her friendship with him, as well as a few others things, she situated herself on the living room couch, a better setting for her story. Twisting and turning the bottle of water in her hands, concentrating her whole mind on it, Dru managed to get herself in a state of revealing the sordid past.

"Are you going to tell us what you meant in the kitchen or not," Pyro asked, making himself comfortable on the floor. Rogue and Bobby made themselves at home on the adjoining sofa, Rogue resting herself against Bobby's chest, all curious to know what her cryptic answer meant.

"Well, I don't know how to start it." It was true. How could you really start on a subject that had not bode well for her and Charlie? Something she hadn't shared with anyone and was between two people. Something that had changed Charlie and Dru, especially when it came to trust. How could one start something like that?

"How about, 'Once upon a time...'"

Smiling at Pyro's comment, Dru took a deep breath, trying desperately to calm her nerves. God, she couldn't believe she could get emotional after all this time. It had been too long and yet it felt like the wounds were still fresh. "Alright, once upon a time..."

------------------------------

**Once upon a time, Charlie had a drinking problem. He had been an alcoholic after his mother and him moved to Boston. Whenever he managed to drink himself stupid, did things that he would really regret the next day. No one hated his drinking as much as Dru and she had tried everything to get him help. Even with the help, Charlie continued to relapse and continue to hurt their friendship.**

Finally, the drinking had caused enough damage to rip and shred the remainder of the friendship they had. Never could Dru have suspected to be killed by Charlie. Charlie, someone she had come to trust and care about. Her family, her true family, and yet her own family, Charlie, had killed her. Invited to a party held at one of Charlie's drinking buddies loft, Charlie managed to drink himself into another stupor. This was the last straw, Dru thought as she tried to get Charlie to leave the party early.

"Charlie, let's get out of here," she pleaded to him as they argued out on the balcony. She hated making confrontations in front of people and opted for the balcony as the best solution.

"No! We just got here, Dru. You can go home, but I am staying here and I am going to have a good time," he answered, slurring each word, his breath stinking of alcohol. There were the periods of when Charlie was sober and it had been the best times of her life, but when he morphed into Party Charlie, she just wanted to get away from him. Even when she tried to, she just couldn't leave Charlie to his own demons.

"Charlie, come on, you had enough to drink. Please, I am begging you, let's just go," she begged this time, trying to rip the beer from his hand.

Never had Charlie gotten violent with her when he became drunk, though it could have been the extra beers he had or his mere lack of judgement, but tonight Charlie became violent with her. Growling and cursing at her, Charlie swung at her, his fist colliding with her jaw. The force and strength he had put behind the punch managed not only to fracture her jaw, but send her backwards towards the balcony railing.

A scream tore from Dru as she tried to stop herself from going over the railing, but it seemed Fate had others things in store for her. Her fingers grasp for something to hold onto but it had been too late. Towards the solid pavement, her body went, and the with it, their friendship as well.

Screams erupted from the partygoers, those having seen the horrible display. Charlie sobered up at just the wrong moment to realize what he had done, scrambling down the stairs to get from the fifth floor to the ground street. "What have I done," he repeated to himself all the way towards the ground street, finally able to see his consequences laying in a heap on the ground.

The pain had been great, though not enough to kill Dru. God, how she had wanted to be dead at the moment. This would have been just the opportunity to show Charlie how his actions affected others, but never could she imagine she would be on the ground, broken in many places. All she remembered or cared to remember was someone named Joanna, calling the ambulance and afterwards the police. Everyone who was at the party stopped what they were doing and either went down to see the body or vamoose out of there.

"Dru, Dru, I am so sorry," he blubbered, his eyes taking assessment of the damage he had done.

Dru didn't even want to think how she looked to him, but she could definitely feel it. Wincing, Dru knew she could regenerate and live from this, but to the public she needed to appear as if she was in grave pain, which she was.

"Charlie, this hurts so much," she strained, blood staining her teeth, the taste of the coppery substance filling her mouth.

With his sleeve, Charlie managed to wipe the blood from her mouth, tears staining his face. "Please forgive me Dru. Don't leave me. I can't survive without you." This was something that would be hard to explain to Charlie, having kept her secret from him, but for now she needed him to think she was dying from this. If he only knew.

"Why, Charlie," she questioned, her eyes brimming with tears. The pain was too much. God, it hurt like a bitch, but she tried to hold onto her consciousness. She needed it or the fear of revealing herself to the onlookers and the medical personnel would endanger her even more. As the pair of EMT's pushed themselves through the throng's of onlookers, they assessed the situation. Dru groaned in pain, wheezing, and gasping for her next breath. Charlie's fingers tightened around her broken hand, trying to comfort and hurt her at the same time.

"Please sir, move to the side. We have to get her to the hospital quickly," a younger EMT ordered. It took the threat of being arrested for interfering in medical assistance before Charlie stepped away from her, laying a kiss on her forehead as he whispered, "Don't leave me, Dru," into her ear.

With as much care to Dru and her condition, the EMT's transported her onto the gurney, making her curse and gasp every once in a while. They started to evaluate her, asking as many questions as she was able to give them. From the snatches of conversation between the two EMT's, it was lucky she had even survived the injuries she had sustained from the fall and even luckier if she were to survive the ride to the hospital. Quickly, they transported her into the back of the ambulance vehicle, Charlie trailing behind them. "Dru let me come with you!" Charlie begged, stopping the EMT's from fully putting her into the vehicle.

Even as bone stuck out from her skin, limbs scratched and scrapped, and blood seeping from every possible orifice of her, Dru managed to smile and with difficulty caress his cheek. "Don't worry Charlie, I--ll be--fine," she groaned, having difficulty to say those words.

As the EMT's placed Dru into the ambulance and locked the doors, Dru strained to see the police handcuffing Charlie, his face devoid of any emotion other than sorrow and despair.

--------------------------------------------

It wasn't until tears slid down her cheeks, that Dru realized she was crying.

"You okay." Pyro asked, standing up to go and comfort her.

"Yeah, let me go on with the story." Dru wiped the tears from her eyes, noticing her mascara was running. She didn't care.

-------------------------------------

It had taken everything Dru had to force herself not to regenerate in front of the physicians and to go through the excruciating pain of surgery without anesthesia. The doctors had been one hundred percent against it but she had fought back. If they wouldn't do it without the anesthesia, then they should have left her for dead on the pavement. After much going back and forth over whether it was morally and medically right, they let up, giving her what she wanted. Form and waivers were signed before they prepped her for surgery and during it, she had felt every bit of pain as they reset each bone and did what they could for the shattered bones.

The multiples surgeries had gone longer than expected, with her screaming her head off the whole way, but never agreeing to the anesthesia even when they offered it again and again throughout the whole ordeal. In her mind, she needed to feel the pain, feel everything, feel what Charlie and her own actions had done to bring them to this.

Three days passed and in that time, officers had arrived to get her statement and if she wanted to press charges. She didn't give them an answer; instead, she asked if she could give her statement and her answer once she was released from the hospital. For now, she asked the officers to keep Charlie in jail to help sober him up a bit more. Finally, the doctors released her after seeing she was improving bit by bit. Prescribing medication for her pain and to keep in for another check up within a week's time, they released Dru. Once she was twenty minutes away from the hospital, she let her body regenerate and get back to her normal state of health. Though her body was healed, her mind was still recovering from the event, and never did she imagine it would ever be in its healthy state again.

Afterwards, she went straight to the police station where she finally gave her answer. Dru had no intention of pressing charges against Charlie. Though there was hate for him and for what he had done to her, ultimately she knew he had to face his drinking problem, one way or another.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Why didn't you press charges against the bastard for what he did to you!"

A glance at Pyro gave her confirmation that she wasn't telling this story to herself. There was actually another being here to listen and comment on this heart-wrenching story of what made Charlie and Dru's friendship. Finally, it had been told to another person, to people who had their strong opinions on the matter. From her jean's pocket, Dru withdrew a carton of cigarettes, pulling one out and lighting it. It seemed to be a long drawn out silence as she smoked and drew from the cigarette, before she glanced towards the group again.

"Well," Pyro asked, anxious to know her answer. How could she even think to let a man like Charlie get away with pushing her. Didn't she have any sense or was it the hormones in a female that made her put up with men's shit? Either way, Pyro could not understand why she didn't turn the dirt bag in.

Taking another draw of her cigarette, she contemplated his comment before giving him her answer, "He could have pushed me off the balcony a thousand times and a thousand times I would forgive him for it. It's different for him and I. To me, it was a way for him to realize that his drinking was affecting people around him, especially the girl who had been his friend since preschool."

Confusion crossed Pyro's face and he couldn't wrap his mind around her statement. In his mind, she consented to being knocked around and letting the guy get away with it. Bobby as well felt the same while, Rogue, on the other hand managed to understand what Dru was talking about.

"That doesn't make any sense to me. It sounds as if you like to be slapped around and you would let this guy get away from it," he commented, shaking his head.

"You have it all wrong, John. No, I don't like being slapped around and I never was slapped around by Charlie." Another drag of her cigarette and it seemed to help bay the anger that started to rise up in her. "It doesn't have to make sense to you, but it perfectly makes sense to me."

Rogue managed to speak up, her voice a bit groggy from spewing her stomach contents into the toilet, tried to smooth over the confrontation that would ensue. "What she means is, that she made an example of herself. Of how Charlie's drinking could bring dire consequences and it did. He thought he killed his best friend, right Dru?"

Confirmation of her statement, Dru nodded, seeing that at least one person knew where she was coming from. "Yes, that's right, darling. He _thought _he killed me, never did I tell him what I was until I came down to the station to see him." She started to get goose bumps from the memory of seeing Charlie in jail.

"Alright, goon with your story, but we are still going back to the subject of consenting to be killed. Alright," Pyro asked, fiddling with his lighter, trying to keep his many questions contained. There was much to learn about what made up the fabrics of Dru's life. He wondered what else there was to know about Dru and what this Charlie fellow had to do with her.

"Okay," she answered taking another drag of her smoke before continuing with her story.

---------------------------------

**After arriving at the police station, Dru requested to be taken to the holding cell to visit Charlie. Three days Charlie had stayed in the cell, never knowing whether Dru had lived or died through the accident. Every day, he had asked on the update of Dru O'Hara and the officer never revealed anything, thus feeding the imagination of his, thinking horrible and sorrowful thoughts about his friend. When Dru entered into the cell, he was the only one in it, and he was crying into his hands. Through his cries, he asked God to bring Dru back to him and never did he realize someone was in the room with him, until she cleared her throat. **

His face shot up, disbelief in his eyes, before belated joy replaced it. Leaping from the bench, he ran to her, wanting to embrace her with everything he had in him. Instead, she kept her hands to her side and stepped away from his clutching arms. "Dru! Is that really you? How is it possible? I thought you were dead, but you came back to me. We can talk all of this over a drink," he answered in a rush, taking her by the hand towards the cell door. He called for an officer to let him and her out, but the officer looked toward Dru for her approval.

"Does he need to ask you to let us out? Well, then hurry up and tell him, so we can go. Man, I am starving, are you," he asked, feeling as if pushing her off a balcony was normal routine.

"No, Charlie," Dru answered somberly. Wrapping her arms around herself, she kept her eyes on the wall over his shoulder, never looking him in the eye.

"Then, we can get drinks. Why aren't you looking at me," he asked, a frown marring his complexion. "Dru?" He stepped towards her, trying to get her to look at him. Right away, he knew something was not right.

"No, drinks, Charlie. No more." Her eyes fluttered towards him, showing the pain hiding behind them. This would have been the opportune moment to cry and beg him to get help, but begging didn't work. Begging had gotten them to this situation, had put her in the hospital, put Charlie in jail. No, she wouldn't do begging anymore. Begging was out of the question now.

"What do you mean "no"," he questioned, his hand coming up to chin, clasping her, and forcing her to look him in the eye.

"No as in, we are not going to talk this over. No, I am not hungry, and furthermore we will not discuss this over a drink," she yelled out, the tears finally spilling over, the tears sliding down her cheeks. Catching them with his fingers, he wiped him away, the gesture making her cry even more. God, this was hard, but she had to do it. The faster this was done with, the faster they both could recover. She just wondered how long it would take to recover.

"Don't cry, honey. Come on, you are in the right state of mind. Now let's get out of here and go somewhere nice and quiet to talk," he whispered, leaning forward to give her a kiss on the cheek, but she pulled away, shaking her head over and over. Why was she doing this? Why was she making a huge deal out of something that wasn't. She was alright and she looked fine to him. Why was she making this so difficult?

"I am in the right state of mind, Charlie, but you are not! I am dropping the charges against you, but you need help Charlie."

Charlie blinked in surprise at her outburst, but gave her a reassuring smile. "You don't mean that, Dru. If you love me, then you will forgive me and talk this over." This wasn't happening. This was just another one of his horrible dreams after drinking too much. He would wake up and she would be next to him, giving him an aspirin and glass of water. They would try and laugh off the event and have breakfast around the corner from their apartment. No harm, no foul.

"I do care for you, Charlie, but I am so sick and tired of this Charlie. I am tired of the excuses and the empty promises you are going to make. I just cannot forgive you, it hurts too much to even be around you and your drinking. I will tell the guard to keep you in here for another day because you are becoming belligerent after I leave." That would give her enough time to pack her things and leave Charlie for a while. While in the hospital, Dru had made up her mind to leave Charlie to travel for a bit and give him time to get his own life together. No more could she step in and make it all better, he had to do it now.

"Why would you do that!" This wasn't a dream and this was a horrible nightmare. A nightmare made into reality. One that made Charlie take Dru by the shoulders and shake some sense into her. "Tell me!"

"Because I'm moving out," she yelled back, not caring if she was making a scene in front of the officer now. At least the officer knew when to step back and let the guy have it. He knew when a guy was getting his just dessert and he was being served cheesecake and ice cream.

Maybe without Dru in his life, Charlie would give up his drinking. If he saw that his drinking was driving her away, he would finally get help and stick to it. "What do you mean you're moving out!" Charlie spat out.

"It's means what is means that I am moving out! I can't take your drinking anymore Charlie. I have tried to help you, but in doing that, I have gotten hurt more by you then I thought I could ever take."

"That's bullshit and you know it! I don't drink that much and you're making it sound like I drink like a fish!"

"No, it's not! You keep trying to make excuses for your drinking. I have tried to help you out, but now I might as well let you drink yourself to death; but not with me to help you out! When you pass out from drinking, who do you think is going to be there to give you a ride home? Not me! Who will be there to lift the toilet seat when you start throwing up? Not me!" Now she knew people were going to be listening in. Frankly, she didn't give a damn.

"I am not making excuses for my drinking because I have no problems with drinking. I can stop whenever I want."

"Yes, you are, and I think if I leave to let you deal with your drinking habits then we can become friends again, but now I cannot be your friend just to watch you drink yourself into a grave." There she said what she had to say and now she could let him think about her words.

"Please, let's just get out of here and we can talk it over. My treat." Charlie went to grab her hand but she pulled away from him, not wanting any contact. If his touch could inflict pain, then she would be recovering from so many wounds.

"You don't get it, do you? All you think about is getting your needs, look what it did to me? Look at what it has done to our friendship! I didn't want it to be like this, but if this is the only way to get your attention then so be it. If you don't get help, then you will never see me again. That's a promise I can follow through."

Seeing this was her time to leave, Dru headed towards the cell door. She had done it, but she felt as if a part of her was being torn from her body. It hurt like hell and it would be a while before the pain started to falter, but it had to be done. As she headed for the door, Charlie intercepted her grabbing ahold of her arm as he tried desperately to hug her tightly to him. To him, he felt if he let her go, she would disappear and he would be left to his solitary existent.

"I'm sorry, please Dru, don't leave. I can't do this on my own, I need your help so much. I don't think I can do this without you beside me, telling me that we can get through this," he answered, tears falling down his own cheeks as well. It would take a while for him to clear his senses and question the mortality of his best friend, but all he thought about at the moment was the thought of being alone. Alone to his own horrible, nagging thoughts. Alone in an apartment that he would no longer share with his best friend. Alone. That scared the hell out of him, more than it should have.

After trying to keep her nurturing side out of the confrontations, she couldn't keep it once she saw him break down. She rubbed his back and whispered soothing words to him. "I'm sorry too, Charlie, but I can't stay. It hurts too much to see you like this. Yes, you can do this by yourself. You are going to have to do this on your own. I've been there to help pick up the pieces, but now, I won't and can't do that anymore. Once the dust settles I'll explain everything, I promise. I will tell you everything, but now I have to go," she explained, pushing away from him, giving him a small smile.

The door opened, giving her the chance to put it into a better light for Charlie. She was leaving this place, he wasn't. Their apartment would be empty of her things and his wouldn't. He needed to pick himself up from his hole, but she wouldn't be there to take the brunt of his drinking. Everything happened for a reason and the reason was enough to let things go.

"Please Dru, don't leave me."

"Until you get help for your drinking then you won't see me for a while. I need to clear my head for a bit. If you do get help, then I might consider renewing our friendship. Until then, we're nothing to each other."

Exiting the door, she turned to take his hands in hers through the cell, having to leave him like this. This shouldn't have unraveled like this, but it did. In its own way, it was a bit funny. Not funny ha-ha, but funny in the way of seeing another's pain. They both liked to dish it out and it seemed for the longest time Dru had taken his pain, but no more. Now, Charlie was left to clean up the mess.

"His bail is set at fifteen-hundred and he will be arraigned for public intoxication. With his record, he could get community service and partake in Alcoholic Anoymous meetings along with it," the officer informed her as she kissed Charlie good-bye, promising to keep in touch.

"Alright, I'll pay the bail as soon as I get my things together. Thanks for the help, Officer Morris," she answered, his name displayed on his badge. She would never forget Officer Morris for what he done, even if he thought his involvement didn't mean a thing.

"No, problem. Anything to help out a relationship, but if you ask me, don't get back into that relationship. It will steer you down a road some people never recover from," he commented, opening the door to let her exit out of the station. Kids these days and relationships. Always staying with them out of fear of being alone.

It seems the man was right. There would be the fear of being alone and the fear of never knowing what path they or just one would take. She wondered if Charlie would be able to recover from the road he had taken. For her, it seemed she was already heading down a road, one with no end in sight. She hoped she would make it out of there alive, but no one never knew for sure until that very end of the road.

This couldn't be it, Charlie thought as he ran to the opening of the cell window, his eyes discerning a female walking towards a motorcycle. He could pick her out of a massive crowd as he called for her. "Dru! Please, can't we talk this over!" No, this was a nightmare, a horrible reality nightmare. It was true. This dream was real and everything that was happening was for real. He couldn't breathe, this couldn't be it. No, he was imagining things. That's it, but no. He was fooling himself. "Dru," he called out again, managing to catch her attention.

Forever would her expression become imprinted into his brain. Everything he had done to her and to himself all lay within the coutours of her face. Her expression screamed of failure, betrayal, torture, every horrendous thing a person could inflict upon themselves and others shown through her facial expressions.

Just a few minutes of staring back into his face and Dru turned away from him, settling herself onto the Indian Chief®, roaring the motorcycle to life. If she glanced at him again, she knew she wouldn't be able to do this. No, she had to be strong and she did all the way to the apartment before breaking down once more. It was hard not to keep her feelings under wraps in a loft where Charlie and her used be roommatesm, but now it was just for Charlie. His own place where he could reflect on his problem. She packed her things, which wasn't a lot. A few articles of clothings, the rest she found it to be easily replaced. One thing she couldn't leave behind was her money, hidden away from Charlie's view or his drunken hands.

After Charlie had started drinking, he would mooch Dru for money whenever she got her paycheck from working part-time as a library assistant. Always she would tell him she had spent it for the rent or food, but in reality, she had been saving her money in case she needed to leave in a hurry.

Well, it seems she needed the money now, more than ever to get her out of Boston. As she gave a last count of her savings totaling to a measly twenty-nine hundred dollars, she started to plan out her next course of action. The first on her list was to pay for Charlie's bail, the rest of the money went towards a plane ticket to Europe. She had always wanted to travel through Europe, but had put the dream aside after arriving in Boston to come to live with Charlie. First, leaving home to find her father; instead, she found herself abandoning the search to settle into Charlie's life in Boston as his roommate. Living with Charlie and keeping them both afloat had kept her from even pursuing the idea venturing Europe, but with Charlie getting sober and help on his own, there was nothing to keep her from acting on the dream.

----------------------------------

A/N: And that is the end of Chapter Nine. I am re-writing any chapter that I feel needs to be updated or tweaked in large quantities. I am happy to be writing again and will keep updating the new chapter of Dru soon.


	10. Karma Came Back to Bite Me

Disclaimer: All X-Men characters involved in the movie, comic, and books belong to Marvel, except that a couple of new characters that are in my story, are mine, including Logan's estranged daughter, her best friend Charlie, Sonja, Veronika, Michael, Tom, Anabel, Dru's mother, and other new characters who are not in the X-Men movie and comics.

I don't own the brand of Tommy Girl, Whiskey, Martini. Most of the places are fictional except a few things. The names of the strip clubs are fake. Plus, Logan does remember his daughter, it just that he is in denial. He hates himself for leaving her and even though he couldn't remember things that happened after Stryker experimented on him, he still has memories of Dru.

Dru has telepathy (mind-reading) and telekinesis (moves things with her mind) from her mother and the rest from her father. This chapter will be what happened after the Professor and the group found out about Dru taking Rogue, Bobby, and Pyro off to have fun. If I get some more reviews then I will try to upload faster.

Horizontal lines means next scene.

Bold words are memories/flashbacks

Italicized words are thoughts

Chapter 9- Karma Came Back to Bite Me

(A/N: the beginning of this chapter starts a few hours ago with the continuation of the X-Men team finding out what Dru has done with Bobby, Rogue, and Pyro. Then in the next chapter I upload it will go back to the present where the group is in Charlie's apartment.)

* * *

A few hours ago:

"What about Dru?!" Logan asked impatiently.

"Well. . . " Nightcrawler stuttered.

Logan walked over to Nightcrawler and picked him up by the neck and slammed him against the wall. "Well what? What trouble has Dru gotten herself into?!"

Ororo (A/N: thanks to one of my readers for correcting me. Told you I would make a couple of mistakes) walked up to Logan. "It's not his fault Logan, don't take your anger out on him."

Logan looked to Ororo then back to Nightcrawler. He dropped Nightcrawler down and started to pace back and forth. Cyclops started to get a pounding in the back of his head and started to take a couple of breaths.

"What did Dru get herself into?" Logan asked with a rasp in her voice.

Nightcrawler rubbed his neck and started to talk. "Dru, Rogue, Bobby, and Pyro skipped class to go out and what teenagers say "having fun." Dru talked about a surprise for the group and before they left Dru. . ." Nightcrawler didn't know if he wanted to continue.

"And before they what?" Ororo asked.

"Well, Dru broke into Cyclops room to get the keys to the Coupe Mustang and then the gang left." Nightcrawler made the sign of the cross and asked for forgiveness.

"She what?!" Logan shouted.

"I knew someone was in my room!" Cyclops said to himself.

"What are we going to do?" Ororo said.

"Yes, what are we going to do with my daughter Dru?" Logan had started to call Dru his daughter after discussing with putting everything bad behind them.

"First we have to make some contact with her." Ororo intervened.

"Give me a minute." the Professor closed his eyes and concentrated.

* * *

At that moment, in time when Dru and the group were at the Dirty Riot strip club, she feels a tinge in her head. This is during the time when Dru talks with Michael, the gay bartender.

"_Dru where are you?"_ the Professor sends to Dru's mind.

Dru sips at her soda and responds back to the Professor, _"Can't tell you Professor but I must say the service where I am at is stripperlicious." _

"Are you at a strip club, Dru?" the Professor asks in Dru's mind.

Dru teases Michael about his new boy toy and responds to the Professor. _"I can't tell you that but where I am and the group is at is nice. That's all I will say, Professor."_

And with that Dru closed her mind off to the Professor. She had learned to close her mind off to telepathic's when she was strong enough to do so. Stryker had shown her to do it. Huh, it seems almost everything went back to Stryker.

* * *

The Professor opened his eyes and he could see the X-Men group looking at him. "I'm sorry, she shut her mind off to me."

"What?! Do you know where the hell she is?!" Logan shouted out.

"There is a indication that they are at a strip club from what Dru clued me into." the Professor wheeled himself around his desk.

"A strip club? They are too young to be in one." Cyclops intervened.

"You don't know Dru like I do." Logan said.

"What do you mean, you know her? You've barely known her for two days." Cyclops said.

"That's not the whole truth. I've been in touch with Dru's mother since she was two. I sent her some gifts but I don't know if she received them. Her mother sent me some pictures and information on her as she was growing up but when I found out she abandoned Dru, I didn't know if she wanted to see me. Looks like karma came back to bite me." Logan went over to the couch in the Professor's lecture room and sat down.

"You mean to tell me, you weren't man enough to take your daughter in, even after her mother abandoned her?!" Cyclops yelled to Logan.

Logan stood face to face with Cyclops, he started to yell in his face.

"Don't you ever tell me what I should or shouldn't do! I was going to take care of her but I got into trouble and that's where I met Stryker. A few months later, I was running with blades coming out of my knuckles and pieces of my memory was gone! It took me years before I realized the little girl in my dreams was my flesh and blood!" Logan pushed Cyclops into the wall.

"Enough, you two! Right now our number one concern is to find Dru and the others." Ororo said. She turned to the Professor for some guidance.

"Yes, Ororo is right. We must find the others before something happens to them." the Professor said.

"Logan I don't know how to say this and don't be offended by it, but do you know any places around here where there are strip clubs?" Ororo asked embarrassingly.

Logan calmed down a bit and thought it over. Then a bright light went off in his head.

"Yeah, there's about two or three strip clubs around here. There's the Always Dancing club which is a couple of miles here, then the Dirty Riot I haven't gone into that one yet, and then there's Coochie R Us which is about half an hour from here." Logan got some stares from the group.

"What?" Logan asked Cyclops.

"Nothing, it's just you're very accurate with how far the strip clubs are from here." Cyclops stifled a smile.

"Well I am known around the clubs, maybe they might know if they saw Dru." Logan tried to change the subject.

"Tell us about the clubs a bit, maybe it might give us a clue to where Dru might be." Ororo said out of character.

"We'll the Always Dancing club is an all male strip joint where there are woman with big, uh, balloons." Logan held out his hand embarrassingly to demonstrate.

"Oh." Ororo blushed a little.

"And then the Coochie R Us, I have been once or twice is a women and gentleman's club but I see more woman than men at the club." Logan tried his best not to blush.

"What about the Dirty Riot club?" asked Nightcrawler.

"I haven't gone to that one but it's male and female dancers so its for both genders. Heard it was a good strip joint." Logan started to think which club Dru might be if she was at one of them.

"Alright how about we split up that way we can find them faster." Ororo said.

"What if we don't find them in there?" Logan asked. He started to formulate a plan on how to whip Dru's ass when she got back. He may not have experience in fathering but he had a master's degree in ass whopping.

"Logan, wait until we find them and ask them why they disobeyed orders and left the campus without permission." the Professor said.

"When I get my hands on her. . ." Logan said angrily.

"If you get your hands on her." Nightcrawler corrected.

"If and when I get my hands on her." Logan said through gritted teeth.

"Alright, Ororo and Logan go to the R Us club and check and see if Dru and the rest might be in there." the Professor was a little embarrass to say "coochie".

Logan stifled a little laugh but went back to serious once the Professor gave him the eye.

"Cyclops and Nightcrawler will go to the Dirty Riot club and check in with you two once they confirm if Dru is there. I will see if Cerebro might show where the group might be in case Dru hadn't thought about cloaking the others and her from Cerebro." the Professor said.

* * *

Then the group was off, Logan and Ororo took one of the Jaguars from the garage, while Nightcrawler and Cyclops were transported to the Dirty Riot club. Nightcrawler was a little uneasy to enter but if this was for the good then he would stick it out.

While on the way to the Dirty Riot club, Cyclops, and Nightcrawler, missed Dru and the group by fifteen minutes. They entered the Dirty Riot club to see a ray of gentleman in g-strings and women in scantily clad clothing.

* * *

"Oh my." Nightcrawler covered his eyes but took a peak to see a woman dressed in a white off the shoulder dress with a ghastly huge slit in the middle. He couldn't believe women would go through pain and pleasure to wear such high heels. (A/N: do you remember the person he is describing? If not check chapter 8)

Anyone in the club didn't think twice at Nightcrawler's complexion.

Ororo radioed to the Professor and Cyclops that Dru had previously been at the R Us club, a while back but not tonight. She also radioed in her disbelief that everyone who worked at the R Us knew Dru as a regular customer. Maybe that's because it was a both gender club with male and female dancers. Ororo said they would head over to the Dirty Riot club to meet up with the group.

"I wonder what happens when it's her birthday in the club." Cyclops commented.

"Maybe they give her a cake where a man pops out and sings Happy Birthday to her in a little teeny underwear." Nightcrawler laughed at his own comment and so did Cyclops.

Cyclops and Nightcrawler waited for Ororo and Logan to arrive by taking a look around to see a bartender making an order for one of the female dancers. Cyclops walked up to the bartender and tried to come up with a snappy thing to say to him.

"What do you want to drink hot stuff?" Michael said flirtatiously.

"Me?" Cyclops looked around at the comment Michael made. When he saw that Michael meant him, Cyclops started to blush in embarrassment and not in flattery. This was not his day.

"Yes you cutie. What do you want to drink?" Michael had now found his new play toy. Whether he was gay or not, it didn't matter to Michael.

Nightcrawler walked up to the bar and ordered himself something to drink.

"Water with a slice of lemon in it, please." Nightcrawler said to Michael.

"Sure, and what will you have papi chulo?" Michael kept throwing comments at Cyclops.

"I will have the same thing." Cyclops replied. He tried to look at Michael when he served their drinks.

"That will be $3.00." Michael said.

Nightcrawler looked to Cyclops to pay. He had left his money at the mansion.

"What?!" Cyclops said.

"Can you spot me? I forgot my money at the mansion and I didn't know I would be thirsty." Nightcrawler pleaded.

"Ugh! Fine!" Cyclops took out his wallet and handed Michael a five.

A few seconds later, Michael handed Cyclops back his change which was fifty-cents.

"I'm supposed to get back $2.00." Cyclops said. He'd done his math when Michael went to get his change. Unless Michael was slow it still wasn't an excuse to give him the wrong change.

Michael looked at Cyclops and he said in his New York accent that he had perfected all his life, "I know how to count and I am not slow. I get a tip which is a dollar and fifty cents. Do you have a problem with that sweet thang?"

"No I don't have a problem with that and I am certainly not you're sweet thang." Cyclops tried to keep his cool and not do something that would bring unwanted attention to their search.

"Alright then honey, I won't bother you." Michael held his hands in surrender.

"Thank you." Cyclops said.

"For now." Michael added. He blew Cyclops a kiss before returning himself to serving other customers their drink.

Cyclops shivered in disgust at himself.

* * *

About fifteen minutes later, Ororo and Logan walk into the club and again none of the dancers or customers paid any attention to Ororo's white hair. There wasn't as many customers after Dru, Rogue, Bobby, and Pyro inhabited. There was only two or three customers left who were asking the female and male dancers for lap dances.

"Anything we missed?" asked Logan.

Cyclops doesn't say anything but Nightcrawler tells Ororo and Logan about Cyclops getting hit on.

"Well, well, well. Looks like Cyclops has an admirer." Logan says teasingly.

"Shut up." Cyclops barks out. _"Wonder if the customers or dancers will call the cops if they find out we're mutants."_ Cyclops thought.

"Don't worry, most of the dancers and customers are mutants and if they are humans, then they have no problems with mutants at all." Michael answered one of Cyclops's intended questions.

"How did you know what I was going to say? Never mind." Cyclops figured out that Michael was a telepathic.

"Sorry, usually I try to control myself from doing that but lately people have juicy secrets that they won't tell and keep it to themselves. I am such a sucker for gossip." Michael made a Shirley temple for a woman with blond hair and wearing a red crotch less teddy with red pumps.

* * *

Everyone but Michael and Logan, averted their eyes when the blond haired woman with the red teddy stood up and walked over to Logan.

"Would you like a lap dance?" asked the blond dancer who was coming onto Logan a little bit strongly.

Logan trying his best not to look down, he distracted himself by looking around the room at things and playing it cool.

"No thanks. Not interested now but how about later?" Even in a situation with trying to find his daughter, Logan still played it off suave and smooth.

"Are you sure, I'd lower the price to half off." the blond dancer wasn't going to leave Logan alone.

"I'm sure sugar." Logan was trying to use every control he had not to be aroused by the blond who was trying her hardest to give him a lap dance.

"Name's, Cherry and yes you can pop my cherry anytime." Cherry seductively said. She walked away but not before giving Logan a glance at her bottom.

Logan bit down on his bottom lip and turned around to face the group looking at him with uprise brows.

"What?" Logan asked in disbelief.

"Nothing." said Ororo nonchalantly.

"Yeah, nothing." Nightcrawler said.

* * *

Michael had watched comically the group from the comfort of his wet bar and fixed himself a vodka on the rocks.

"Can we get back to what is important and that is finding Dru?" Nightcrawler questioned.

Michael who was faced back towards the X-Men group, he twinged at Nightcrawler's statement. He thought to himself of how these people knew Dru.

Dru wasn't the type by Michael's opinion to associate herself with serious people. She almost hung out with everyone but serious people.

"Damn, what had Dru gotten herself into this time",Michael said to himself.

"What did you say about Dru?**" **Logan turned to face Michael's back who at this time was trying to entertain himself by washing the shot glasses.

"Dru who?" Michael tried to play it off cool but it looked like the X-Men weren't going to buy it.

"I heard you said, specifically about what Dru had gotten herself into. Don't play with my boy because I can hear things real good and if you don't want me to gut you in front of everyone then I suggest you tell me where Dru is." Logan threatened.

Michael turned around and faced Logan with a smug on his face.

"What are you so happy about?" Logan asked.

"Well, if you weren't staring at Cherry's hoo-ha then you wouldn't have missed the oh-so-infamous-temptress, that everyone who works at the club here loves." Michael said sarcastically.

Logan grabbed Michael around his collar and pulled him over the bar towards his face.

"How long was she here for and did you see who she was with?!" Logan was tired of being played.

"Hey watch the shirt, Dru gave me this for my birthday." Michael pointed to his shirt which was silk cotton.

"Why is it that the source of everything bad that is happening to me these days always comes back to Dru?" Logan said to himself.

Logan had let go of Michael. But Michael wouldn't tell them nothing that he hadn't already accidentally spilled to Logan and the others.

"I'm loyal to Dru and I won't betray a friend no matter what." Michael would not budge even when Logan threatened to skin him.

"He's not going to talk Logan, obviously he is loyal to Dru no matter what." Ororo said.

"Of course. Besides she would kill me if she knew I said something I shouldn't." Michael put his elbows on the table and leaned on the bar.

"But all I will tell you is that she came here with some kids like seventeen or eighteen years and was throwing dow around like paper. She comes in here once in a while to visit the club and moi." Michael addresses himself.

"How did she get a hold of money?" Cyclops said.

"Who knows but she won't even tell her second best friend about it." Michael refers himself as Dru's second best friend.

"Okay then." Ororo turned towards the dancers' poles to look for anyone that might have information on Dru's whereabouts.

"Who's her first best friend?" asked Logan.

"Sorry can't tell you that." Michael made a gesture of zipping his mouth and throwing away the key.

* * *

The same blond who had hit on Logan for a lap dance came up to Ororo.

"You want information on Dru?" the blond now was starting to suck on a lollipop and staring at Logan while doing it.

"Denise don't!" Michael pleaded to the blond. He wasn't going to let this skank squeal just so she could have Logan.

"I will tell you all you need to know if I can have a lap dance with this one." Denise pointed to Logan.

Logan wasn't complaining but the look on Ororo's face, she wasn't going to let him have any fun.

"No deal." Ororo said. She wasn't going to use someone to get information.

"How about him?" Denise walked over to Cyclops and caressed his cheek which Cyclops backed away.

"Deal." Logan says right away.

"No, he's mine bitch!" Michael walked to the front of the bar in between Cherry and Cyclops.

"Your name isn't on him, fag!" Cherry said defensively.

* * *

Michael took off his watch and earrings and looked to Cyclops. He held up his right hand and slapped Cherry right across the face. Cherry flew back and landed on her back. Michael went over to grab Cherry's hair but Logan held him back.

"Let me at that wench! She has no right to call me that! That bitch has no right to disclose Dru's information!" Michael was being held back from Logan while the customers and dancers just looked at the fight as ordinary. As if everyday a fight broke out and they had better things to do then help.

Cherry got up from the ground with a slap mark made of the side of her face. She rubbed her cheek and had pure hatred in her eyes for Michael.

"I wasn't planning on telling them anything even if I got the lap dance with either guy but because you're being a dick, I will tell them." Cherry said.

"Don't you even think of telling them! If you do, I will make sure your fat ass never works in Massachusetts!" Michael threatened.

"Dru went off with Charlie who is her first best friend and I don't know exactly where he lives but I think its about twenty minutes away from this joint." Cherry crossed her arms across her chest and smirked at Michael.

"You bitch, you don't know what the hell you've just done. When Dru finds out what you did, she will hunt you down and kill you." Michael spat out.

"Why? Just because I told them who her best friend is and where he lives or maybe that her best friend used to be an alcoholic who would hit her!" Now Cherry had gone too far.

* * *

Logan released Michael and went over to Cherry. He grabbed her by the neck and slammed her against the wall. Cherry tried to get Logan to release her by scratching at his face but it didn't work.

"What do you mean, he used to hit her?!" Logan didn't know of his daughter being abused. If he had known this, then maybe he would have been a bit more easier on Dru.

"Let. . . go. . . of. . . me!" Cherry was gasping for air.

Michael went over to Logan. "Let go of the wench. She isn't worth it."

Logan looked to Michael and then to Cherry. He released Cherry but not before Michael kicking her in the stomach.

"Go and get your things and get the hell out of here!" Michael barked.

* * *

Cherry picked up her heels which had fallen off and ran to the back. Michael whispered into one of the bouncer's ears to watch Cherry while she gathered her things. The bouncer nodded in agreement and went to see Cherry off.

Ororo, Cyclops, and Nightcrawler, now saw another side of Logan. The side who wanted to protect his daughter, Dru from harm. Even if it meant to hurt people to do it.

"What has gotten into you?" Ororo spat out to Logan.

Logan took a couple of deep breaths before answering Ororo.

"I was trying to get some answers from the girl." Logan explained.

"That doesn't give you the right to come in and start kicking the crap out of them for information." Ororo said.

"Ororo is right, we have to be discreet about it." Nightcrawler replied.

"We can't be hitting people, just to get information on where Dru and the others are at." Cyclops said.

Logan took a couple more breaths before a voice starts in his head.

"_Oh my, are you looking for me?"_ Dru said. She sent her message to Logan.

"_Yes. Where the hell are you?"_ Logan replied back.

Nightcrawler stepped to Logan. "What is it?" he asked.

"_Has that buffoon Cherry told you anything?"_ Dru questioned. This is around the time where Charlie was driving the group to his loft.

"Dru's sending me a message." Logan replied.

"_She told us a couple of things. Why the hell you didn't tell me about you being abused?"_ Logan asked Dru mentally.

"_Would you have cared either way?" _Dru asked.

"_I would have been there for you."_ Logan replied.

"_I've already taken care of it and it was a while ago, so thanks, but no thanks I wouldn't have wanted your help."_ Dru shot back.

* * *

Dru and the group started to go into Charlie's loft. A few minutes later, Charlie left to get the gang something to eat while Dru started to tell them her story.

* * *

"_Damn it Dru! Where are you?"_ Logan asked.

"_Alright I'll tell you!"_ Dru said with defeat in her thought voice.

"Do you know where she is?" asked Cyclops.

"Shut up! She is going to tell me where she is now." Logan said.

"_Do you have a pen and paper?"_ asked Dru.

"_Hold on."_ Logan asked the group for a pen and paper.

"_You ready?"_ asked Dru. Of course she was going to give Logan false direction but hey, he didn't know.

"_Yes."_ Logan said mentally.

"_Okay, you take this route. . . and then make a left. . ."_ Dru said.

About ten minutes later Logan got himself directions that he thought would lead them to Dru and the other. What he didn't know was that the directions would lead them to another part of the city even though Charlie's loft was not in Massachusetts but in New York.

"_Are you sure these are the directions Dru?"_ Logan asked.

"_Of course. This is the same house Charlie and I roomed in while I was looking for you."_ Dru said in a serious tone.

"_If I find out that you have lied to me then you will be in deep shit, got that?"_ Logan said.

"_I am not lying now, will I ever do in the future, dad." _Dru said. She was playing this off very easily using the "never lying again" line.

"I don't know." Logan was starting to question Dru's directions.

"Then you're just going to have to trust me." Dru said to Logan before she said some more things about Charlie's drinking to Rogue, Bobby, and Pyro.

"Alright. I'll see you in a bit." Logan said to Dru before telling the X-Men group that they were going with Dru's direction even though Cyclops objected it.

He said that Dru was giving them the wrong direction but Logan told him that Dru was done with lying. He was sure of it.

"_See you in a bit, dad."_ Dru said before stopping her telepathic communication with Logan.

"Come on. We gotta jet before they think of leaving again." Nightcrawler said.

* * *

The X-Men group left the club and Nightcrawler nodded to Michael before they left. They all walked out into the Massachusetts air and all gotta into the car. Nightcrawler didn't know where the location was so they had to punch the coordinates into the car's navigation system which gave them instructions to Dru's intended place. The group drove to the place where it took them an hour to get to. When the group got there, they knew they had been stooped. The directions Dru had given them, led them to an abandoned warehouse.

"Damn it!" yelled Logan.

"Wait, what if they're in there?" asked Nightcrawler.

"No they're not. She played you like a violin, Logan." Cyclops said.

Logan got out of the car and inspected the warehouse, he let out a roar of anger and displeasment.

"Druuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Logan roared out.

Logan's yell could be reached to Dru's ears but not the others. Even if New York was next to Massachusetts, her hearing was much better than Rogue's, Bobby's, or Pyro's put together.

"Looks like it's back to square one." Ororo said.

* * *

Meanwhile:

Dru took a drag of her cigarette, "It doesn't have to make sense to you but it perfectly makes sense to me."

"Alright but please go on with your story." Pyro started to play with his lighter. 

"Okay." Dru took another drag of her smoke before continuing with her story.

* * *

A/N: Woo! This took me a week and a half to finish this. Sorry, it takes me a while to write the first draft then I change it all lot so that it makes sense and long to read. Hope you enjoy this chapter, and thanks to SamHobbit, who put me on his favorites list. I am so honored. :tear: And I would like to thank LoneEagel13, TheWolf, SamHobbit again, Elf Princess Claire, and last but not least, mystery-child-001 for putting me on your author alert list. :Kisses: Now it might take a bit more time since on Monday, August 16th, I will going back to school and it might be hectic for a while but I assure you I will update my next chapter in about 1-2 weeks. Please read and review!

Next chapter: the continuation of Dru's sobbing story and will the X-Men group find her and the others?! Tune it next time.


	11. Memory Down Hell Lane Again Pt2

Disclaimer: All X-Men characters involved in the movie, comic, and books belong to Marvel, except that a couple of new characters that are in my story, are mine, including Logan's estranged daughter, her best friend Charlie, Sonja, Veronika, Michael, Tom, Anabel, Anabel's aunt Irene who knows about two or three words in English, Dru's mother, Baby Dru, Juan Mendoza, and other new characters who are not in the X-Men movie and comics. I don't endorse nor do I own the brand name of Krispy Kreme, Gucci, Prada,

Dru has telepathy (mind-reading) and telekinesis (moves things with her mind) from her mother and the rest from her father. This chapter starts back up where Dru, Bobby, Rogue, and Pyro are at Charlie's loft and Dru is continuing with her story. If I get some more reviews then I will try to upload faster.

Most of the places are fictional except a few things. The names of the strip clubs are fake. Plus, Logan does remember his daughter, it just that he is in denial. He hates himself for leaving her and even though he couldn't remember things that happened after Stryker experimented on him, he still has memories of Dru.

Horizontal lines means next scene.

Bold words are memories/flashbacks

Italicized words are thoughts

Parenthesis ( ) is translations from other language.

{ } means an pause in the story for an author's note.

Hope you like this chapter, I put all lot into this baby and give me some more reviews!

MORE REVIEWS AND MAYBE IF I GET ENOUGH REVIEWS I WILL TRY TO UPDATE FASTER THAN THREE WEEKS.

* * *

Chapter 10- Memory Down Hell Lane. . . Again Pt.2

{A/N: this is the continuation of Chapter 8's Stroll Down Hell Lane and somewhat throughout the story Dru reminisces on her trip through Europe before she came back to the US and search for her dad, Logan }

"So I took a thousand dollars out of my savings, gave it to a friend of mine, and she went and bailed Charlie out. I left him a letter saying that I wouldn't be back for a while and that I would contact him after things settled." Dru had finished her cigarette just as her story ended.

"What happened next?" Rogue had been listening to Dru's tale the whole time, listening in the hallway.

"Sleeping Beauty is awake." Dru jokingly said.

"Didn't mean to interrupt but what happened after you bailed Charlie out?" Rogue sat over next to Bobby on the sofa and laid herself against his chest.

Dru took out another cigarette but thought better against it and put it away, "Well I bought myself a one-way ticket to Europe because I didn't know how long it would take for me to explore all of Europe. I wanted to first explore Spain for a couple of days when I got there."

"How much money did you have after bailing Charlie out and your plane ticket?" Bobby asked. He started to Rogue shoulders which were covered by her jacket.

"Let's see I started out with $2900, gave a grand for Charlie and paid for a one way to Madrid, Spain where I would start my adventure was about $856, in total I had about a grand left." Dru got herself a glass of water from the kitchen and chugged it down.

Dru looked to the clock in the kitchen above the Jesus Christ portrait. It read four a.m. Charlie had gone out for take-out a half hour ago.

"Wonder where Charlie is?" Dru asked to herself.

"Quit stalling and finish this story!" Pyro got up and took Dru by the arm back into the living room.

"You're so aggressive, Pyro, I think I kinda like that." Dru said teasingly.

"Don't push it, I might do something I might regret." Pyro wished he could bring those words back. He felt his face turn red.

Dru noticed Pyro blushing but didn't want to put him on the spot because of it, so she continued her story.

* * *

Dru had bought a ticket to Madrid, Spain as soon as they had a early flight for it and they did which was the same night that she bailed Charlie out. She bought herself a ticket and went to Logan International Airport in Boston.

She was to board the plane which was to set off in less than ten minutes to Spain. Dru thought about it and made a hurried call that was next to the boarding entrance to her plane. **She called Charlie one last time before she left Boston.The phone rang two times before Charlie picked it up.**

"Hello, hello?" Charlie croaked over the phone.

Dru knew she had to talk or Charlie would hang up. She took a deep breath before she talked.

"Hey Charlie." Dru huffed out. She looked at her watch. She had seven minuted before the plane took off.

Dru could hear a lump form in Charlie's throat before he responded. "Dru? Is that you? Where are you? Why is all your things gone?" Charlie spat out so many questions at Dru that it was making her head spin.

"Charlie, hold on. I only have a few minutes to talk before I have to go." Dru looked at her watch again. She had only five minutes.

"Where are you going?" Charlie asked worriedly. He couldn't believe it, his best friend was actually going to leave him.

"Spain. But I can't tell you anymore. I'll call you when I get there. I love you Charlie. Remember your promise that you will get help." Dru said in a rush. She had only three minutes left.

"Dru, please don't go." Charlie cried into the phone.

Dru didn't cry but she continued, "Promise me that you will get help. Promise me."

Charlie started to sob a bit but he kept his voice, "Yes, I promise."

Dru let out a deep breath, said goodbye to Charlie, and told him that she would contact him when she got to Spain. She fast-walked over to the check stand where a woman checked her ticket and let Dru on board. Dru **fast walked to her seat where she asked by the window and by herself. She asked specifically to have the two seats to herself.**

The whole trip was spent over a box of tissues and Dru crying. She knew that Charlie needed to do this on his own and she needed to get out and see the world. Dru wondered to herself if Charlie would do the right thing and get himself some help. Maybe it was the bet to let him pick up the pieces.

By the time it was lunch on the plane, Dru was halfway to Spain. A female stewardess came up with a lunch tray and handed it to Dru. Dru didn't let the woman see her tear stained face but the woman knew and gave Dru an extra slice of pumpkin pie.

"Thank you." Dru said once she saw what a kind gesture the stewardess did.

"No problem. What's your name?" the female stewardess asked. She had a soft nurturing tone to her voice.

Dru thought about whether giving her a fake name but thought she was nice enough to give her, her name.

"Dru O'Hara." Dru's last name felt foreign to her. She had dropped her mother's maiden name after her mother left her. Dru didn't need the pain of reminding herself of a mother who left her. Who would?

* * *

"So your last name is O'Hara? Sounds Scottish." Rogue said. She had gotten herself comfortable on the sofa with Bobby.

Bobby wrapped his arms around Rogue and whispered sweet nothing in her ear.Dru kinda knew that Bobby was whispering sweet nothing in her ear from the deep red crimson color that was starting to show on Rogue's cheeks.

"That's my mother's maiden name. I dropped it after she left and yes, it's Scottish. My mother is half Scottish. I haven't used O'Hara as my last name in a while and I don't think I ever will." Dru had gone back to lighting a cigarette.

"You know those things can kill you?" Bobby pointed to Dru.

Dru took a puff of her cigarette and blew it in Bobby's direction.

"I'm counting on it." Dru said sarcastically.

"Alright, now quit distracting Dru because I want to hear more of her story." Rogue said impatiently.

Dru took another puff of her cigarette and a swig of her water and continued, "Well the stewardess. . .

* * *

"What a nice name. Mine's Anabel." the female stewardess replied.

Dru and Anabel got to know each other a bit more and found out that Anabel had family in Spain and offered a room in her aunt's villa in Barcelona.

"That's nice of you but I am backpacking throughout Europe so I will only be in Spain for a couple of days." Dru replied. She had finished her lunch and started on her first slice of pumpkin pie.

"Oh. Well, do you know where you're going to stay while you visit Spain?" Anabel asked with concern in her voice.

"No, but I was thinking of once we land in Spain that I ask information for a hotel." Dru said dumbfounded.

"No! Not at all, it would take you all day to find a hotel in Spain and since this is the season for touring, you'd be lucky to find a roach motel in Spain." Anabel proposed.

Dru thought it over and knew that it would take a while to find a place to stay and Anabel was offering a free place to stay while she got her things in order. Why not?

"Okay, I take you up on your offer." Dru gave Anabel a smile.

"Great. Wait for me outside at the gifts shop and I will be there in ten minutes." Anabel said.

"Okay." Dru went back to sulking at the window. She thought about how Charlie dig himself into a whole where there was no way out of it and in the end it would bring everyone with him, including his childhood friend.

Dru took her mind off Charlie for a bit and reached into her backpack that she had brought on board as a carry on. She took out her journal where she kept her thoughts and secrets where if one day she was to die then she could leave that journal to her friends. There in the journal they would know how she really felt and thought.

She wrote in her journal for a while until Anabel came back a few hours later with her dinner tray.

"How are you feeling?" Anabel asked concerned.

Dru looked up and gave her a smile, "I'm feeling much better now, thanks for asking." Dru took the dinner tray where Anabel gave her an extra scoop of chocolate ice-cream.

"If you need anything, just ask for me." Anabel said.

"Okay." Dru replied.

With that, Anabel left to give the other passengers their dinners. Dru ate in silence, reflecting on what she would do once she arrived in Spain. She thought about visiting the monuments in Madrid then after a day or two head to Pamplona and run with the bulls. It was the time in Pamplona when they had the Running of the Bulls, where people would release bulls in the street, and people would start running away from them.

* * *

"Wait a minute. People actually run with the bulls?" Pyro got up to get a soda.

"Yes, people actually runin Pamplona with the bulls. It's a tradition and I wanted to be part of that tradition." Dru yelled out to Pyro from the living room.

"What about Anabel? To me she comes off kinda psycho, you know the kind that befriend you and then kill you when you're alone with them.Bobby said.

"I agree with Bobby, what happened if she took you somewhere and killed you?" Rogue asked a bit scared for Dru's welfare.

Dru stood up and twirled in a circle to show Rogue, Bobby, and Pyro that she was fine.

"See, nothing happenand I can honestly tell you three that Anabel did not murder me or hurt me." Dru sat back down and took another drag of her cigarette.

"We believe you." Pyro came back into the room with a soda in his hand.

"I think it's getting late, you guys' need to sleep." Dru got up but Pyro grabbed her wrist.

"You're not getting off that easy. Sit and finish this story. You expect to tell us a story and not finish it?" Pyro asked aggressively.

"Didn't see this side of you, Pyro. I like it." Dru said flirtatiously.

Pyro blushed and let go of Dru's hand. She sat back down and continued her tale. "After the plan landed. . . "

* * *

The plane landed in the Aeropuerto de Madrid or the Madrid Airport in the wee hours of the morning. Dru hadn't had a lot of sleep since finishing her dinner. She must have looked like shit. Dru grabbed her backpack and started to walk out of the plane.

"Remember to meet me by the gift shop!" shouted Anabel over the crowd of people exiting the plane.

Dru walked into the tunnel and out into the Airport. She looked around and saw a gift shop a couple of feet away. Dru didn't have any luggage to pick up other than her backpack. Dru walked over to the gift shop and waited.

Ten minutes later, Anabel came out of the tunnel, where Dru had previously had come through, and saw Dru. Anabel waved to Dru and she waved back. Anabel walked over to where Dru was waiting at.

"Do you have all your luggage?" Anabel looked around Dru.

"This is all **my luggage." Dru fastened her backpack to her back.**

"Oh." Anabel's smile fell.

"Since I'm trying to rough it, I only brought what I thought I needed on this trip." Dru said somberly.

Anabel thought it over for a bit and then an idea popped into her head. "Why don't we go a bit of shopping for your trip, come on my treat."

"I couldn't possible let you do that." Dru would have easily agreed and play Anabel for a fool but there was something pure about her, that Dru didn't want to mess with.

"Come on, my treat. A going-away present when you leave Madrid." Anabel wanted to take Dru under her wing.

* * *

"Anabel wanted to buy you things and you refused?" Pyro asked a little bit confused. If it was him, he would of jumped at the opportunity to get himself some expensive things.

"I started hustling and stealing around fourteen and I was real good at taking people's money but with Anabel it was different. She wasn't asking to get played. She just wanted someone to hang out for a while and I was there." Dru took a sip of Pyro's soda which she had finished for him.

"Hey!" Pyro took his soda from Dru's grasp but she had finished the drink.

"Sorry, I was really thirsty and the water wasn't working for me." Dru gave Pyro a pout.

"You're going to have to get me another soda." Pyro demanded.

"No problem." Dru held out her hand, concentrated, and a coke came to her from the refrigerator. She handed the soda to Pyro.

"It's nice to have telekinesis." Pyro commented.

"It is especially, when it comes from your mother's side of the family. My mother was a telepathic (mind-reader) and a telekinetic (moves things with her mind) but she always the devil who was taking her body over when she read people's minds or moves things." Dru took another drag of her cigarette.

"Wow." _Oh shit! She known all along what I have been thinking!_ Pyro said to the group and to himself.

Yes, I have known all along and I am sorry Pyro, Bobby. Dru sent to Bobby and Pyro.

"Have you heard what I said all this time?" Rogue asked a little but uneasy.

"Yes and don't worry about it. I'm not." Dru took another drag of her cigarette.

Bobby's face started to turn red. _Don't worry about it Bobby, all guys' can't resist me at first but you love Rogue and I wouldn't do anything to hurt your guy's relationship._ Dru sent to Bobby's mind.

Bobby's blush started to go away and he relaxed a bit more.

"Now back to the story." Dru rubbed her hands and put them on her face.

* * *

"I don't know about it. It wouldn't seem right to me." Dru said a bit uneasy.

"Come on, what girl couldn't resist shopping and besides I want to." Anabel gave Dru a pout.

"Oh, alright. But I will pay you back one of these days." Dru threw up her hands up in defeat.

"You can pay me back. . . never!" Anabel hooked her arms with Dru's and they took off to her car in the long-waiting parking lot.

Dru came upon Anabel's car which was **Bentley Arnage! From what Dru knew about the price of the Bentley was about, $229,000. Anabel was loaded and she did everything to show it off. No wonder, Anabel didn't want Dru to pay her back. She had more money then she could count.**

Anabel and Dru headed off to Anabel's home villa where she lived with her sweet aunt.

"Hello." Anabel's aunt croaked.

"Hello ma'am, name's Dru." Dru replied.

"My name is Irene. I'm Anabel's aunt, nice to meet you." Irene croaked back.

"Nice to meet you too." Dru looked around at Anabel's villa which was extraordinary.

No words to describe the villa's beauty would do it fair justice. What words that might have done justice was that it was marvelous, breath-taking, situated on ten acres of land, with Spanish-style theme. It had a marvelous garden in the front that went around the house with a massive pool in the backyard and a jacuzzi next to the pool.

Anabel had servants who would tend to her aunt and herself. The villa had five guestrooms and four bedrooms with a marvelous furnishings. One of the four bedrooms was Anabel's which was situated at the south end of the villa, while her aunt's was two rooms down her's.

The five guestrooms were at the north end of the villa. Each of the guestrooms were furnished in different styles. Dru picked the medieval style room.

"Unpack your things and come downstairs so we can go shopping." Anabel said before giving a kiss on both of Dru's cheek and leaving Dru to unpack.

Dru didn't have a lot to unpack but she used this time to look around her room. Her room had a king-sized canopy bed, with a dresser, chairs, a flat screen television, writing table, a jacuzzi, and a shower/bath tub.

She walked down the stairs where Anabel was finishing her make up in the mirror by the entrance doors.

"Dru! We must be off to find you some clothes for your adventure!" Anabel walked up the steps to grab Dru's hands and they said goodbye to Anabel's aunt, Irene, and they were off.

They were off, Anabel dragged Dru to so many stores in Madrid that Dru was tired of shopping. Nope, just kidding she wasn't tired of shopping, from Prada to Gucci.

Anabel and Dru stopped for a moment to rest from their shopping extravaganza at an ice cream shop called, Delicious! They went over to the counter to choose their flavors and a male clerk walked over to them and asked their orders.

"Hello, welcome to Delicious. Name's Juan, how may I help you?" Juan said in a semi-thick Spaniard accent.

"Yes, I would like. . ." Anabel's voice trailed off as she locked eyes with Juan.

"Come back to earth Anabel. Hello?" Dru said as she tried miserably to bring Anabel and Juan out of their dazes. Snapping her fingers didn't work to wake Juan and Anabel out of their daze so Dru did the next best things. She screamed.

"HEEEEELLLLLLOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!????" Dru screamed like a banshee.

Everyone in the ice cream shop, including Juan and Anabel winced at Dru's scream and turned towards her.

"Are you okay?" Anabel asked concernly.

Juan walked over around the counter, went over to Dru, and asked in a calm manner if Dru was suffering from an illness.

"No, I'm not but maybe you and Anabel are." Dru responded back after the people in the ice cream shop went back to their chatting.

"What are you talking about?" Anabel tried to hide her feelings for Juan but her blushing cheeks were giving her away.

Juan blushed too and looked over at the clock over the cash register.

"My shift is up." Juan said directly to Anabel.

"Really?" Anabel replied nonchalantly.

"Love is in the air and it seems cupid has shot these two in the ass very hard." Dru thought to herself.

* * *

"Shit!" Pyro expressed when he had dropped his drink on himself.

"Watch the carpet John (Pyro). Don't want Dru's friend to get angry with you." Rogue said.

"What is he going to do about it? Strip tease me?" Pyro laughed at his comment.

A paper towel came at John (Pyro A/N: thanks for some of my reviewers who told me about Pyro's real name) and it hit him upside the head.

"Dru!" Pyro shouted towards Dru from the kitchen.

"That's what you get for being a wise-ass!" Dru yelled back.

"Who's being a wise-ass?" Charlie asked as he entered the loft with two boxes of pizza, box of Krispy Kremes in one hand and a sixteen pack of sodas in the other hand.

"John is." Bobby said.

"Who's John?" asked Charlie.

"It's Pyro's real name but he hates it." Dru said.

Out of nowhere like a cat, Dru leaped at Charlie. Charlie who was cut off guard, dropped the pizza's. Dru winked and the boxes of pizza stopped in mid-air and floated towards the coffee table.

"Jesus! Don't do that Dru!" Charlie shouted after Dru pulled him into a hug.

"You love it! Don't deny it you cad!" Dru laughed as Charlie pretended to be suffocating from Dru's hug.

Pyro saw Dru and Charlie hugging and he felt a twinge of jealousy sprout in him.

"What are you telling them?" Charlie asked suspiciously.

"My trip throughout Europe. . . and the decision to make me go through with it." Dru didn't look Charlie in the eyes because she would have seen the still sparkle of hurt that has yet to heal.

"Really? Have you told them about the wedding?" Charlie said a bit cheery.

"What wedding? I hope not your wedding, Dru." Rogue chimed in. She had gotten up from her comfortable resting spot in Bobby's arms and crawled over to the coffee table.

"I wouldn't picture Dru as the marrying type." Pyro said coldly.

"Just because I have a problem with society's rules and getting into trouble doesn't mean I can't make a good wife." Dru said proudly.

****

"Yeah sure." Charlie rolled his eyes.

A slap to the chest and Charlie pipped down.

"You want another one Charlie or have you had enough." Dru said holding up her hand in case Charlie wanted to get smack again.

"No, Miss Dominatrix." Charlie said curtly.

"Good. . . hey!" Dru said once she realized Charlie called her a dominatrix.

"What?" Charlie asked innocently.

"It's Dominatrix to you, not Miss." Dru said proudly.

"Sorry. Dominatrix Dru." Charlie corrected.

"Much better, now on your hinds, bitch!" Dru said yelling a command.

"Now don't take it too far." Pyro said.

"I'm just dictating my rights as a dominatrix." Dru retorted as she sauntered over to the coffee table and grabbed herself a slice of pizza.

"Anyways, back to the story, what about the wedding?" Bobby said through a mouthful of pizza.

"Don't eat with food in your mouth, you might choke, Bobby." Rogue replied in a motherly tone.

Bobby in a fit of childhood remembrance, opened his mouth full of pizza, and showed it to the group.

"Ewwww. . . Bobby!" Rogue slightly pushed Bobby.

"That's sick." Pyro replied through a mouthful of pizza.

"Look who's talking." Dru said after she had gobbled down two slices of pizza.

"Alright, let's see the wedding that wasn't Dru's!" Charlie yelped out joyfully when he stuffed into his mouth a Krispy Kreme donut and downed a soda.

"Ah, yes. The wedding! Well I stayed with. . ." Dru said.

* * *

Dru had stayed with Anabel for two days and in those two days, Anabel and Dru had only spent four hours together. Those four hours was when they went shopping on the first day Dru arrived. Anabel and Dru hung out when they walked through the hallways or asked to borrow something from each other.

Other than that, Anabel and Juan had been attached at the hip ever since Juan's shift had ended at the ice cream shop. They spent every waking and sleeping moment with each other.

Dru saw the city of Madrid by herself but she had no problem with it. The city was magnificent with its old houses and chapels. Children who laughed and song choruses of love ran through the streets. Dru had felt herself more alive in Madrid then she could have back home.

After coming home the second night at staying with Anabel around midnight, Dru walked into the foyer to see Anabel, Juan, and Irene, Anabel's aunt waiting up for her.

"What happen?" Dru asked.

"Yo egal. (Same here)" Irene said in her native tongue.

"What are you hiding behind you back?" Dru said to Anabel.

"Si, nieta. Que estas escontiendo? (Yes, niece. What are you hiding?)" Anabel's aunt asked suspiciously.

"Dru I am getting married. Tia, mi voy a casar con Juan (Aunt, Juan and I are getting married!" Anabel replied to her aunt in the same native tongue.

A translator didn't need to be at Dru's service to know what Anabel's aunt was ranting about towards Juan and Anabel.

"Tia! Yo quiero Juan con todo my corazon! (Aunt, I love Juan with all my heart!)" Anabel screamed at her aunt, Irene.

"No gritez! Mi desicion es final! Tu no vas a casar te con Juan! (Do no yell! My decision is final! You will not marry Juan!)" Irene had to sit down after shouting her response to Anabel. She put her hand to her chest and took deep breaths.

Juan got on his knee in front of Anabel's aunt while Anabel walked over to Dru, and tried to hold back her tears.

"Senora, you quiero a tu nieta, Anabel, con todo mi corazon y cuerpo. No voy a ser mal con tu nieta. (Madam, I love your niece, Anabel, with all my heart and soul. I bring no ill will towards your niece)." Juan replied lovingly.

Anabel's turned towards Dru for help to stop her niece from marriage.

"Mija, dices a mi nieta que ella esta loca a casar se con este pinche maldito! ( Girl, tell my niece that she is crazy to marry this fucking bastard! )Anabel's aunt commanded to Dru.

Dru looked over to Anabel, who looked at her with tear stained cheeks. She tried her best to come up with the native language to respond to Irene's question.

"Es su vido. (It's her lifa)" Dru replied as best as she could.

Like a banshee, Irene started wailing, from what Dru interpreted from Juan after Irene stopped shouting ran to her room.

"She told Anabel that she would be disowned from the family if she didn't marry me." Juan looked sad for a moment before Anabel came back into the room with a box of tissues in hand. She ran after her aunt but Irene had shut herself in her room.

All Dru could come up with was, "Do you love Anabel with all your heart?", which was directed at Juan.

This was the same question except Anabel's name in the question, when Dru had asked this question it was directed at Charlie a while after she had gotten back from Europe.

Juan didn't need to think it over. "Yes, I love Anabel with all my hear and even my soul. I care for her and want to grow old with her."

A little stifled cry came from Anabel as tried again to hold back her tears but these were tears of joy.

"I love you too with all my heart too!" Anabel ran towards Juan's open arms and they embraced.

* * *

"Hold up! This can't be true." Pyro objectively said. He couldn't believe that two people could fall in love than less than two days.

"It most certainly is true. People can fall in love quickly." Rogue protested.

"I think its impossible to fall in love with someone that you barely know. What if the guy was a craze killer for all she knew." Pyro said.

"Juan really meant no harm towards Anabel, he truly did love her with all his heart." Dru replied as she took a swig of her soda.

"What do you mean did? Bobby asked.

"Well, Anabel died a year later from complications of giving birth to their daughter who they named after me. Dru Mendoza " Dru looked at the ground as she said the last comment.

"I'm sorry." Pyro said.

"I found this out about it from a phone call that Juan had placed while I was in Greece. It felt like a knife had slice a part of my heart that had kept Anabel. She threw me a life line when I had no idea what to do in Europe." Dru had to take a deep breath after what she revealed to the group.

"What happened with Anabel's aunt?" asked Bobby.

Another breath and Dru was ready to retell her story again.

"Anabel and Juan were planning on having a little wedding which meant it was them, the priest, and me." Dru smiled at the memory of the wedding.

* * *

Dru ran around the room looking for something fashionably to wear as the maid of honor and the best women for Juan and Anabel's wedding. It was to take place this morning even after a few hours ago Anabel's aunt had gone against them.

"Hurry up Anabel, the priest won't wait this long. Even priests need to sleep in some days." Dru called out to Anabel who was dressing in the wedding dress that Dru had given to her.

The wedding dress had been Dru's mother's dress.

* * *

"You gave your future wedding dress to Anabel?!" asked Charlie in disbelief.

"Yes." Dru replied back.

"But you told me yourself no matter what, that you would keep your mother's dress even if you had to kill to protect it!" Charlie retorted. This was new news for Charlie.

"I've kept my mother's wedding dress in a plastic container in my bag for far too long and besides I wanted Anabel to have it. She deserved it. Her mother too ran out on her and she didn't have any siblings and I was close to a sibling to her." Dru uttered.

"But you've only known her for Anabel for two days." Bobby voiced.

"But we still kept in touch after the wedding. I gave Anabel my wedding dress as a gift and besides I am not getting married anytime soon." Dru laid herself on the couch like she was a mental patient talking to a therapist.

The clock over the wall said 5 AM. But yet the group still weren't ready to sleep even though their eyes were bloodshot and all were on sugar highs with the donuts.

"So, I gave Anabel my semi used wedding dress which was clean, pressed, and fit Anabel perfectly. The priest was ancient and mumbled the marriage vows to Juan and Anabel. I stood behind them in the middle since I was best man/woman and maid of honor." Dru smiled at herself when she thought of being the stand in's for both Anabel and Juan.

"It must have been beautiful." Rogue uttered softly.

"It was, even though it was just the four of us, but when two people are in love they don't care if they get married in the bathroom as long as they are there together." Dru voiced deftly.

"What happened after the wedding?" Bobby expressed sincerely.

"I told Anabel and Juan I couldn't stay because they needed their honeymoon time and I just couldn't stay at the villa with their aunt. What would have happened if the aunt pulled a psycho on me while I taking a shower while the happy couple left for Vienna?" Dru asked a bit fearful.

"With what you have been telling us, I wouldn't be the least bit surprised if the aunt had burst into the wedding and shot Juan." Pyro responded back.

"When Anabel, Juan, and I went back to the villa, Anabel's aunt had taken her stuff and left." Dru answered.

"Ooooh." Rogue expressed interestingly.

"Yep. I packed my things and as a going away gift, Anabel gave me $3,000 American dollars and a ring that had the word Amor engraved on the band but on the inside the English version of Amor, which is Love also engraved." Dru showed the group the ring on her finger that she had kept after these years.

"The ring is beautiful." Rogue cooed.

"She got it done for me when I was discovering the city by myself." Dru stuttered a bit.

"Then that same day from what Dru told me was that she left the villa and went to France." Charlie answered.

"Yep. I went to France, Belgium, Netherlands, Germany, Switzerland, and so on. I went around Europe and then into it like Hungary, Austria. I finished my trip in about a year, I only stayed in each country for about three days to a week." Dru replied.

"In that time you called Anabel back?" voiced Rogue.

"Yes, whenever I was in a new country I would call Anabel to tell her how I was doing. I called her once I got settle into France which was three days later, seems she got pregnant." Dru accounted.

"That fast?!" uttered Pyro.

"Anabel said she had sex with Juan the day we met him. She thought he was the one and didn't used protection." Dru replied.

"That's why you have to use it unless you want a bun in the oven." Charlie expressed.

"True and so Anabel had herself a bun in the oven and I congratulated her. Afterwards I looked around France as quickly as my abilities could and then I left again without paying to Belgium. I always left before the room was up." Dru stated.

"Dru was and is always the bad girl." Charlie mentioned to the group.

"Of course and I like it that way. Anyways, I left France then went to Belgium, called Anabel again, and so on. But then the phone call that came from Juan after I got myself a cell phone was the one that hurt the most. I knew that Anabel was going to have a girl even though she didn't want to know the sex of the kid." Dru voiced.

"Anyone want some more pizza?" asked Charlie who had finished six slices by himself.

"Yeah, hand me some." Dru muttered a bit.

A huge juicy slice of mushroom and olive pizza set onto a paper plate was set in front of her. Dru picked at her pizza before taking a bite of it. Some cheese hung on her bottom lip and Dru licked at it. She caught Charlie's eyes watching her and swallowed her pizza.

"What happened when Juan phoned you?" Pyro asked interrupting the stare between Dru and Charlie.

Their stare was broken and Dru was brought back to reality.

"Oh yes, well let's see. Juan called to tell me that Anabel had died giving birth to their daughter Dru Mendoza. I was shocked to know that Anabel had died from giving birth and surprised that they named their kid after me." Dru took a deep breath from her talk.

"I am so sorry Dru." Bobby uttered a bit sad.

****

"Same here." Rogue replied.

****

"It alright, I got to see Anabel buried when I rushed from Italy back to Madrid where she was buried. Her aunt was there, cloaked in all black. She kept muttering to herself saying that Anabel deserved it." Dru tried to bite back the tears that threatened to spill.

* * *

No one in the group knew how hard it was for her to go to Anabel's funeral and see her lying in the casket. Not one of them knew, how horrible it felt that Anabel's own aunt was happy that Anabel had died. Only she felt heartache when she saw Juan crying after his love and holding baby Dru in his arms. Baby Dru was only a few days old and now she had lost her mother.

The priest said some nice things about Anabel, then Juan, and lastly Dru.

"I only knew Anabel for a bit but it felt like a lifetime. She was and will always be a good wife, friend, and mother when she cared for her unborn child. I know she is up in heaven right now looking over her daughter and beloved husband." Dru declared lovingly.

After the eulogy, they buried Anabel in a private cemetery and Juan came up with Baby Dru in his arms towards Dru.

"Hello, Dru." Juan said once again in his deep accent.

"Hello Juan, how are you and baby Dru holding up?" Dru asked sincerely.

"Chiquita (Little) Dru and I are doing a bit well, I can't believe my love is gone." Juan broke down a started to cry.

Taking the baby from Juan's arms, she let Juan cry into his hands.

"I miss her too."

"She was my love and everything!" Juan cried out.

"But what about Baby Dru? She lost her mother and now she needs you more than ever. You didn't lose you love because you had two loves. Anabel and your baby."

Juan looked at his baby, the baby Anabel and him had created. It was all that connected him with Anabel.

"You're right. Mi bebe (My daughter)." Juan looked at his daughter who had fallen asleep cradled in Dru's arms.

Like tending mother to her pups, Juan held out his arms to take his precious daughter's from Dru. He looked at his precious bundle of joy and kisses her sleeping figure on the forehead.

"Thank you, Dru."

"No problem Juan."

"Dru."

She stopped walking away and looked back at Juan.

"Yes?"

"Thank you for introducing me to Anabel, I will never forget that." Juan smiled at Dru.

"No problem." Dru said before walking to the taxi that would take her back to the Aeropuerto of Madrid. She was going back home.

* * *

"I came home two days later and came back to Charlie's apartment which had been cleaned out. Found out that Charlie had been evicted and had found himself sleeping in his car." Dru replied.

"Yeah, I lost the apartment when I used my money for transportation to the AA." Charlie took a sip of his soda.

"So I helped him out and took him to a strip club where they were looking for male and female exotic dancers. When we got there Charlie and I were both given jobs without interviews or anything but I turned it down and asked the manager not to give Charlie alcohol." Dru replied back a bit embarrassed.

"Yeah, she helped me get the job and helped me find a new apartment. We talked things over for hours and had her tell me what happened and I told her what happened with me." Charlie said.

After taking another bite of her pizza, Dru continued, "After many boxes of tissues and pizzas, we forgave each other."

"That's deep." Rogue said a bit out of character.

"Do you still keep in contact with Juan?" asked Bobby.

Yawning a bit, she replied, "Yes, Baby Dru is now two years and he sent over some pictures."

Pulls out of her back pocket a wallet with the words LOSER in white on the wallet. She opens it to reveal a couple of picture and pulls out a worn picture of a girl with dark long hair, big cheshire smile, black eyes, and skin like bronze.

"She is beautiful." cooed Rogue.

"Just like her mother except her skin was a bit lighter." replied Dru a bit somberly.

A couple of yawns came from Bobby, Rogue, and Pyro.

"Guess it's time for sleep, it's almost morning."

"Come on Dru." whined Pyro.

"No, besides we gotta get some rest before all of us head back to school and face the music." Dru imitated a bugle singing the Death March.

"Du de du dum de dum, dum de dum, dum de dum, dum de dum!"

"Stop it, Dru. Don't scare them."

"I can't help it Charlie. It's too easy and beside I'm still on that sugar high while they are burning and crashing over the sugar." Dru walked around the room to prepare the gang for their sleep.

"Alright, Rogue, you can take the guest room which you already know where it is and you two will sleep in the other guestroom, and Charlie will sleep on the couch, while I sleep in his King-sized bed." Dru said this all in one breath.

"How come I sleep on the couch?!"

"Because my dear Charlie, we are guests in your home and the host should always put the guests before themselves." Dru replied knowingly.

"No and besides I pull my back out when I sleep on the couch from coming home from work. Ouch!" Charlie pretended he pulled his back out.

"Alright, you can sleep in the bed and I'll sleep on the couch." Dru went over to the couch and situated herself on it.

"No, don't want you to put yourself through the torture of it so I can share the bed with you." Charlie helped Dru get off the couch.

"You're right, you can pull your back out sleeping on the couch." Dru said as she massaged her back.

* * *

Rogue, Bobby, and Pyro had gone to the guestrooms. Charlie and Dru walked out to the balcony where they could get some more privacy.

"I missed having you around. How's the dad thing going on?" asked Charlie as he pulled the jacket he brought out with him on the balcony tighter around him.

"Found him." Dru took out her lighter from her black jacket and a packet of cigarettes.

"Thought you quit smoking." Charlie observed.

"I did but started once I met my dad."

Dru lit her cigarette and let out a long draw above her head.

"He's that bad?"

"Not really, but once I saw him all this anger that I pent up because of him came out." She took another puff of cigarette and passes it to Charlie.

"I bet you kicked his ass." Charlie said as he grabbed the cigarette from Dru and took a draw from it.

"I did and I also thought you quit smoking."

"I did until you came back." Charlie smirked at Dru.

Slightly shoving Charlie a bit, Dru smiled at his comment.

"Am I really that bad?" seriously asked Dru. She took another puff of her cigarette and looked at the morning sky. By her account, it could have been 6AM.

"Sometimes but people need to get to know you better." Charlie too looked out over the horizon of the city.

"You know how I am with people. I can't stand people criticizing me. I'm much better off playing the bitch." Dru smiled at herself.

"You do work it very well." Charlie smirked at Dru.

"Thank you. You know I might not be able to see you for a while after tonight." Dru took another draw of her cigarette and looked at Charlie.

"Why?" Charlie looked into Dru's face for the answer.

"Do you remember the school that accepted me in Massachusetts out of the blue?"

"Yeah, I remember you said you might check it out after you found your pops." Charlie looked into Dru's eyes which were glazed over with guilt.

"I found him there when I had given up and he's a teacher there. I took the gang out of school without permission, who knows I might get into a lot of trouble." Dru replied a bit dreary.

"You never did think of the consequences and that's what I always love about you. Take life by the balls, that's what you did." Charlie laughed at his comment and took another draw of Dru's cigarette.

"I know, Charlie. Sometimes I still regret not leaving you behind when you needed me."

"You had to do it. If you've had stayed I would have always clung onto as a lifesaver. I needed to do this own my own and you needed to see the world."

"I know but sometimes the "what ifs" pop into my head." Dru took a look at the sun which had started to come up over the horizon.

"What time is it?" Charlie asked.

"I don't know." Dru looked around and saw through the balcony window that it was 6:49 AM.

"Looks like its time for the gang and I to head back and face the music." Dru took one last puff of her cigarette before putting it out with her boot.

"Let's rest for a bit before you head back, okay" Charlie took Dru's hand and walked her to his bedroom.

"What are you thinking, Charlie?" Dru asked curiously.

"Nothing bad unless you want it to be." Charlie smirked a bit deviously.

"We are not the "friend with benefits", alright Charlie?" Dru replied.

"I know besides we can just cuddle."

"Alright."

They both retired to the bedroom and slept in each other's arms. Unknowingly, Dru had let down her mind barrier for everyone and the Professor got wind of her location.

* * *

"She is at 489 W. Allison Boulevard in West Soho." the Professor said.

"We got her." Logan replied triumphantly.

* * *

A/N: Woo! This chappie took me a two weeks and a half to finish this. Hope you like this chapter again, I put all lot into this baby and give me some more reviews! Sorry, it took me a while to write the first draft then I change it all lot so that it makes sense and long to read. I also had a bit of writer's block for two days.

Hope you enjoy this chapter, and thanks to SamHobbit, who put me on his favorites list. I am so honored. :tear: And I would like to thank LoneEagel13, TheWolf, SamHobbit again, Elf Princess Claire, Chibi Chingo (love your praise), Sue F. (I tried not to put a lot of he, she's, Dru and all and I have tried to use less subjects, and last but not least, mystery-child-001 for putting me on your author alert list. :Kisses:

It might take more than 3 weeks to do my next chapter because I have school and being a sophomore/junior, I'll tell you later about it I have more homework and quizzes to worry about. If you can get me past 20 or 25 reviews than I will try my hardest to upload. No flaming and please nice constructive criticism and I do appreciate praise.

Next Chapter: The jig is up and the group is forced to go back to school to face the music. Will Dru be expelled?! Will she rebel back?! Who knows?! Tune in next time.


	12. Murder, She Wrote

Disclaimer: All X-Men characters involved in the movie, comic, and books belong to Marvel, except that a couple of new characters that are in my story, are mine, including Logan's estranged daughter, her best friend Charlie, Sonja, Veronika, Michael, Tom, Anabel, Anabel's aunt Irene who knows about two or three words in English, Dru's mother, Baby Dru, Juan Mendoza, and other new characters who are not in the X-Men movie and comics.

I don't endorse nor do I own the brand name of Krispy Kreme, Gucci, Prada, Converse, Baby Phat, Cigar, Marbel, Nirvana, and a few others.

Dru has telepathy (mind-reading) and telekinesis (moves things with her mind) from her mother and the rest from her father. This chapter starts back up where Dru, Bobby, Rogue, and Pyro are at Charlie's loft and Dru is continuing with her story. If I get some more reviews then I will try to upload faster.

Most of the places are fictional except a few things. The names of the strip clubs are fake. Plus, Logan does remember his daughter, it just that he is in denial. He hates himself for leaving her and even though he couldn't remember things that happened after Stryker experimented on him, he still has memories of Dru.

In this chapter I am using a few songs from Queen of the Damned sountrack, Radiohead, H.I.M (His Infernal Majesty), Alanis M., Nirvana, and the Moulin Rouge soundtrack.

Horizontal lines means next scene.

Bold words are memories/flashbacks

Italicized words are thoughts

Parenthesis ( ) is translations from other language.

Bold and italicized words are songs and song titles.

: : meaning of the abbreviations.

Hope you like this chapter, I put all lot into this baby and give me some more reviews!

MORE REVIEWS AND MAYBE IF I GET ENOUGH REVIEWS I WILL TRY TO UPDATE FASTER THAN THREE WEEKS.

this starts up from the last chapter where the group is caught and the party ends and if people who are deaf and use sign language, or people who will be offended by this story then don't read because their will be a quote in here that might be offending. My friend did this when his friend made fun of him.

Chapter 12- Murder, She Wrote

"She is at 489 W. Allison Boulevard in West Soho.", the Professor replied.

"We got her.", Logan said triumphantly.

"How long will it take before she thinks of splitting?", asked Ororo.

"Right now she is sleeping, I can tell by her dreams so I guess around two hours.", replied the Professor.

"Okay, so what the hell are we waiting for?! My evil-of-a-lying daughter is out there doing God knows and who knows what!"

"Calm down, Logan. Pace yourself before a fuse."

"I am calm down, Ororo!", Logan shouted.

"I think it may be wise for you to stay here Logan."

"The professor is right, Logan. Dru will just do something to rebel if you come trying to bite her head off.", Ororo replied.

Without giving a damn, Logan rushed out of the office and towards the garage over to Cyclops's motorcycle. He turned it on, hopped on it, and took off towards Dru. Memorizing the address and what part of New York the address was in, Logan was determined to drag Dru home even if he had to knock her out.

* * *

Waking up a half-hour after Charlie and Dru had fallen asleep, Dru sneaked quietly out of bed and into the kitchen. When she entered into the open kitchen room, to her surprise, Pyro's back towards her, was drinking a soda in nothing but his boxers. This made Dru's cheek flushed dramatically.

"Ah hem.", Dru croaked clearing her throat and getting Pyro's attention.

Turning around to face her in just his boxers, Pyro saw Dru in some red tango's A/N: Tango's are little teeny girl shorts, a red tank top with the words HUSTLER on it, and her hair down, Pyro started to feel a bit uneasy seeing her like this. He tried to cover his embarrassment of seeing her in next to nothing and succeeded in not tipping her off.

"Sorry, thought everyone was still asleep."

"Everyone, but you and I.", Dru smiled as she replied to Pyro.

"Want something to drink?", asked Pyro.

Looking around the kitchen Pyro, tried to distract himself, but his mind kept going back to the image of Dru in her little shorts and tank top. Stopping himself from getting a bit excited, he remembered Dru and Charlie sleeping in the same bed and it shot his fantasy to hell.

"Yeah, how about some coffee?"

"Don't know how to make it.", replied Pyro a bit embarrassed.

"I'll show you.", Dru said as she stood up from the kitchen table and went over to Pyro.

Reaching across Pyro to grab the coffee grains, he caught a glimpse of Dru's butt and lo and behold another tattoo, and he got a bit hard. Retracting her hand back, Dru saw that Pyro was trying to cover his "area" with his hands.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Again, Pyro thought of Charlie and Dru in bed doing things and just like last time, it made his image of Dru go straight to the toilet and made his "boy" stay down.

"Okay, so anyways you do this. . .", Dru started to explain to Pyro.

After a couple of minutes of trials and errors, Pyro was able to make a decent serving of coffee for him and Dru to drink. Taking a couple of gulps, Dru finished her first cup of coffee.

"That wasn't bad coffee.", Dru replied as she wiped her mouth.

"Really?"

"Yes, really Pyro. You're not a bad coffee maker if you put some work into it."

Dru poured herself another cup of Joe and took a sip of it.

"Thanks."

Pyro tried a bit of the coffee but he gagged. Looks like he didn't share Dru's interest of drinking coffee.

"You may be a good coffee maker but you wouldn't last through one cup of coffee and besides I bet you wouldn't like black coffee or strong coffee for those days of studying."

Dru smiled at Pyro's facial features. Looking at him in his boxers when she had first walked in, sent a shiver down her spine.

"Seems I am more of a soda guy."

"Don't always think that. You might turn to water or tea when you get older."

Dru smiled at Pyro, trying to imagine him as being an old geezer.

"Nope, even after I get dentures I still plan on drinking soda."

"Liar."

Dru said as she stuck her tongue out at Pyro.

"Not lying.", Pyro replied and he did something out of his ordinary self and started to tickle Dru.

"Stop! I mean it John, quit it or you will pay.", Dru said through her fits of laughter.

The both of them were on the ground, Dru underneath Pyro's weight as he tickled her mercilessly.

"You said my name, now you really get it.", Pyro answered as he began to tickle Dru even more.

"I can't breatttthhhheeee!", Dru cried out.

Stopping at once and staring into Dru's eyes. His hands rested on the side of Dru and her breath caught in her throat. Licking his lips, Pyro's lips come towards Dru's. As they were about to kiss, a huge knock on the door, interrupts them.

"I should get that.", Dru replied.

Getting up from the ground, Pyro held out his hand to Dru, who took it. Walking away from Pyro, he mentally kicked himself for trying to kiss Dru and got a view of her butt while she walked over to the door.

* * *

Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock!

"I'm coming hold on! Hold on just one damn minute!."

The banging on the door was so loud enough that it woke Charlie, and the rest of the gang up.

"Yes, what the hell do you want?!", Dru said as she flung open the door.

Feeling like her heart jump up to her throat, Dru saw Logan in the doorway with fury in his eyes.

"Knew you would lie to me, Dru."

Trying to close the door on him, Logan thought fast and pushed against the door. Knocked back into the wall, Dru tried to escape Logan, but he grabbed her around the hair.

"Your ass is in big trouble.", Logan roared out.

"Yours will be too, if you don't let go of my fucking hair and your seriously hurting me.", Dru said harshly.

Going back at once, into her "bitch" mode, Dru's blades came out of her knuckles and swiped backwards at Logan's face. She left a couple of scratches on his face but within seconds, the scratches disappeared.

"Dru is that him?", Charlie asked.

* * *

Charlie had woken up to the sound of door slamming open and walked in on Logan pushing his way through into his apartment. He could see some resemblance and mannerisms in Dru that came from Logan.

"Yes. This cave man who is yanking on my hair is him, Charlie.", Dru replied as she tried to get away from Logan by scratching at him again, but she missed, he tightened his grip on her hair even more.

Seeing this confrontation from the kitchen, Pyro tried not to get angry at seeing Logan treat Dru like dirt, but it was hard to see someone he liked get jerked around.

"What's going on?", said a sleepy Rogue.

"Yeah, what's happening?", said Bobby too.

"You, Bobby, Rogue, and Pyro are in trouble once I take you guys' back to the school."

* * *

Both of them stopped in their tracks when they saw Logan. He sniffed the room a bit and realized what that smell that had caught his nose earlier when he entered the apartment. Beer. They all reeked of beer except the guy who Dru called Charlie.

"You all have been drinking!"

"Don't say anything, I want a lawyer!", Dru yelled out as she tried once again

"Shut up, Dru. Everyone of you have been drinking underage and what the hell are you wearing Dru?!", Logan said as he looked at Dru who was wearing next to nothing.

"It's my pajamas and let go of my hair, damn it!", Dru yelled as she pulled against his grip one last time and got out of it.

Putting her hand to her head, she found that Logan hadn't cause any permanent damage but he did pull out a couple of strands.

"Get all your things together and get dress, the rest of the team will arrive any minute.", Logan spoke too soon when everyone heard the Team walk towards the open door.

"What happened?", asked Ororo.

Thinking quick, Dru grabbed a blanket off the couch and covered herself before anyone else walked in.

"Oh my." Ororo replied.

Covering his eyes, Cyclops tried not to look at Dru's figure who was standing in the middle of the apartment, walking in a teeny blanket towards Charlie's room.

"Go get dress.", roared Logan.

"Fine.", Dru said as she stormed off into Charlie's room, where Charlie had followed her behind into the room.

* * *

Shutting the doors behind him but failing to lock them, Charlie said in a whisper, "Who are they?!"

Not wanting to let the others hear what she was going to tell Charlie, Dru said in a whisper so low, that Charlie had to lean forward to hear.

"They are the X-Men team from what I read from their thoughts, they fought with the mutant guy named Magneto at the Statue of Liberty. They are also my teachers and bounty hunters."

"Wow, really? That must really suck for you, you know them following you."

"Yeah it is, I can't go anywhere without getting tailed by them.", Dru replied as she tried on a pair of jeans she had left at Charlie's place a while back.

**Dru had left her clothes and other belongings with Charlie after she had gotten back from Europe. All that she had brought with her to the school was a few bits of jeans, shoes, undies, bras, all the necessary things. But she left with Charlie, her jewelry, pictures, souvenirs, smutty clothing, and a few other things.**

"How's this?"

Looking over Dru up and down, Charlie agreed with her wardrobe. Wearing a black tank top with Nirvana on it, black hip hugging pants, her trusty boots, armsful of bangles on each side of her arms, a white rosary, black lipstick, and having her hair up in a messy bun.

"Going for the mourning look or black mood look?"

"The black mood look and I need to re-streak my hair. The red and blue is starting to fade from my hair. If I wait any longer than it will go back to my natural color."

"I liked it better when you had it to your original color.", replied Charlie.

He threw the leather jacket at Dru and she caught it instantly, putting it on and covering her tattoo.

"Thank, but no thanks. I hate my natural hair and it's just like Logan's and I absolutely hate it."

"He's not so bad and your welcome.", Charlie said after throwing Dru's jacket at her.

"Your lying Charlie, and you know and I know you are.", Dru answered.

"Hate it when you use your abilities against me. I can never get away with anything can I?" Charlie asked.

"Nope."

"By the way, when did you get the new tattoo on your back?"

"Like it? I got it done at Tattoo Forever in Massachusetts before I headed to the school.", replied Dru as she showed Charlie her tattoo.

The tattoo was an Egyptian Ankh and hieroglyphics spelling something out.

"What does the letterings on your back mean?"

"It means, "Death comes to you on swift wings and is not only the end but the beginning", I got it in honor of Anabel. Death for her came to her fast and I needed to do something good for her."

"It's beautiful Dru and strong too.", replied Charlie.

"Wonder what's taking them so long?" Ororo questioned.

"I think I might know." Cyclops replied.

Logan didn't want to think of his daughter having sex it was just plain gross. Same with Pyro, he felt like shit and he hated it. Walking over to the door, Logan knocked on it.

"You ready to leave Dru?!"

"Hold on! Let me put on my earrings!" Dru shouted back.

Putting back on her jacket, Dru walks over to her little jewelry box, and searches for a couple to earrings to wear.

"I bet he thinks were fooling around in here."

"Dads, always think that."

"Yeah Charlie, I've only known him for at least four days and I wouldn't exactly call him father or dad, but asshole."

Finding three pairs of earrings, Dru hooked all her six earring into each ear.

Three piercings on each of her ears, she had done this when she was twelve and her mother had given her permission to get it done.

Wearing, a skull on the top part of ears, black eyeballs in the middle piercing, and lastly a pair of black guitars on the bottom piercing, Dru looked back towards Charlie.

"Just try to get along with him and don't try to brainwash some of the students, will ya.", Charlie said as he wrapped his arms around Dru.

"Alright, master.", Dru replied as she imitated Igor.

"Now Igor, bring me the brain of a murderer!", Charlie said imitating Doctor Frankenstein.

"Yes, master!", Dru dragged her foot around just like Igor.

Walking into Charlie's bedroom where Charlie failed to lock the doors, Logan catches Dru dragging her foot around and pretending to be Igor.

"Hello.", Dru says in Igor's voice.

"Quit messing around and let's go." Logan replied as he tapped his foot.

"Alright, warden." Dru kissed Charlie on the cheek and told him she would call him later.

"Okay and don't let the man get you down." Charlie said in a sixties voice.

"I won't, bye for now Charlie."

"Bye, Dru."

* * *

Walking out into the living area, Dru can see that everyone is waiting for her. Everyone saw Dru's wardrobe and Pyro couldn't help but feel how seductive she looked in it. To him, she looked like Madonna during her "Like a Virgin" era.

A/N: the time when Madonna was in the black clothes, black glasses, and all.

"Did someone die or something?" asked Cyclops, who laughed at bit at Dru's assemble.

Giving Cyclops the finger, Dru got a scorn from Ororo, and a smile from Charlie.

"Dru!" Ororo shouted.

"What?! I was showing Cyclops the sign language of telling him to fuck off."

A/N: People who are deaf and use sign language, or other people who are offended by this, am sorry but its funny cause my friend did this when a buddy of mine made fun of him for wearing black

"Dru!" Ororo shouted again.

"Right on Dru." Pyro said but he shut up once Ororo gave him the death glare.

"That was inappropriate, Dru.", replied Ororo.

"Cyclops's fault, needs to keep his snotty comments to his fucking self.", answered Dru.

"Let's go back to school and we will deal with this.", said Ororo.

"You guys' its time to face the music.", Dru replied as she started to sing the Death March.

* * *

Since leaving Charlie's loft, Logan kept yelling at Dru in the driver seat of the Mustang. Rogue, Bobby, and Pyro had gone with Ororo and Cyclops while Dru was forced to ride in the Mustang with Logan.

"How can you be so stupid?!" yelled Logan.

"I've known those people at the club since I got back from Europe three years ago!" roared back Dru.

"Europe?"

"Long story but besides the point, they are my friends!"

Slamming his hand against the steering wheel, Logan looked at Dru with anger in his eyes.

"I don't give a damn if known them since birth, you do not do whatever the hell you want and don't face the consequences!"

"Like you ever faced yours." Dru mumbled.

"What did you say?!" Logan looked over at Dru for a bit.

"Nothing." Dru looked back out the window.

The Mustang screeched at a halt in the middle of traffic. Logan turned towards Dru.

"What the hell?! Do you want us to become road kill?!"

"I asked you what did you say and you will answer me, damn it!" roared Logan.

"You never faced you consequences! You never did!" screamed Dru.

Looking at Dru and her words sinking in, Logan felt a pang of guilt in his stomach. The consequence, Dru was talking about was leaving her and her mother. God he wish, he could have turn back time and stayed for her, but he couldn't and now he had to face it.

"You don't know what the hell you're talking about." Logan said as he screeched the car out of traffic before the police came in to arrest them.

"I do know what the hell I am talking about!"

"You can't go into bars where things are shady and think that you won't draw attention to yourself and the others!"

"Don't even! Don't even start getting fatherly on me, I don't need that crap right now! Just get me the hell back to school where I face my punishment."

With that, Dru didn't talk to Logan throughout the rest of the trip back to school.

* * *

At the school:

"You went against school rules and took off. What would have happen if something happen to you four?" the Professor barked.

Standing in formation, Bobby, Rogue, Pyro, and Dru took the Professor's bantering.

"Nothing happen, I made sure that the group would be fine." answered Dru.

"You don't have the authority figure to take the other's out of school." Ororo replied.

"Professor, I take full blame for the others'. I wanted to give them some fun and no one was hurt." Dru answered.

Looking over at the Professor who nodded at her, Ororo, took the group out of room while Dru was given her punishment. It was only the Professor and Dru to talk things over.

"What am I to do?"

"You can do whatever, I don't care." Dru responded as she looked at her boots and not at the Professor.

Looking over at the chair next to his writing desk, Dru walked over and sat in it. A bit of moving on the chair and Dru found a comfortable pose. Staring at the window a bit, Dru thought of escaping and not coming back.

"Is that what you want? To escape?" the Professor asked.

Looking at the Professor with serious eyes, Dru didn't respond to his question but instead went back to looking out at the window. A few uneasy moments later, Dru spoke but in a harsh tone.

"Who cares, what I think. Besides if I get kicked out then it'll be better for Logan and I and if I escape then he'll be leaping for joy." Dru replied.

Even after meeting Logan, Dru still couldn't bear to call him her father. Sure she did call him Logan and dad, but never called him father. The word "father" meant that she had forgiven him and she didn't just yet. It would take a long time before she would ever call Logan, father.

Only real person she could rely on was, Charlie. Though they went through a rough time, all was forgiven, and became the past. Though it seemed that the past wouldn't stay dead. It kept coming back at Dru, gnawing at her insides, waiting to erupt at any moment. All that it needed was to be set off by something, or someone.

"I bet he would be devastated if you left."

"No Professor, he would be throwing bashes and praising the high heavens that I left him and everyone else."

"You must not say things like that Dru. I bet he wishes to get to know you more and everyone here would be sad to see you go."

"All he wants to know is when the hell I am leaving."

Twiddling with her fingers, Dru looked up at the Professor with sadness in her eyes, yet she didn't let it show in her actions or her voice.

"He doesn't feel that way Dru."

"Sure, whatever you say."

"Give him and the school sometime and who knows, everyone including your father, might rub on you."

"I wouldn't exactly call Logan father but I do have a couple of other words I would like to call him."

"Dru, please."

"Sorry but I would never call him father, a father is someone who was there for me and he wasn't."

"I am sorry that he wasn't there for you but you cannot take it out on the school and its participants."

"I did no such thing as taking it out on the school, Bobby, Rogue, and Pyro needed some fun and I showed them what fun was. Being cooped up in her like an animal, they needed to break out."

"Getting them into danger is not fun."

"They were not in any danger. I told everyone this hundred times and hundred times more I will say this, they were not in danger!"

"Do not yell and yes Dru, you did put them in danger."

"Fine, whatever you say, I got them in danger. Just expel me and I'll be out of everyone's hair."

Again, she stopped talking and looked out at the window. Not caring if they did kicked her out. It would be better and then she wouldn't have to be around Logan.

"You're not going to be expelled Dru but you will be put under supervision which means you will be escorted everywhere by none other than Logan. You will also be given this wrist band which you will wear while you're around people and won't rudely hear their thoughts." the Professor expressed.

Wanting to scream but decided against it, Dru gave the Professor a small smile. Seems she couldn't do anything about it, maybe, just maybe she would be able to fit in.

"Logan? Professor to speak a bit frank, we would be at each other's throats if you make Logan my supervision and you can't just strip me off my power ."

"Not unless you put your differences aside and try to get along and you will wear the wrist band for the school's safety."

"You clearly don't understand Professor, if you put him as my so called "nanny" then you would have a problem to explain the murder or two mutants and I will not wear the wristband." Dru replied harshly.

Seeing, his face fall but recover with a determined expression, the Professor spoke again, "Dru O'Hara, you will heed to the rules of this school and to me. Do you understand?!"

Not wanting to piss the Professor even more, Dru had to give in to the punishment. It rarely happened that she gave in to the needs or requests of others. But with the Professor, she had to because he could help her out in the future with some things concerning, herself and Logan. Just because Dru was giving in to the Professor's demands didn't mean she wouldn't give him an attitude about it.

"Sure, whatever as long as the other's don't get punished." Dru said malevolently, as she stood up from the chair and started to walk away.

Digging her nails into her right hand and turning the knob slightly with her left. Sensing Dru's anger, the Professor spoke again.

"It was very selfless of you to take the blame, Dru. I know you meant well but you still must follow the rules and please wear the wrist band."

"I know Professor and who knows, I might just follow a couple of the rules." Dru answered smiling to herself.

"Rest up Dru because you start class again tomorrow and you do have to make up work for your classes too."

"Ah, shit."

"Dru." the Professor said hoarsely.

"Sorry, it slipped."

"Just rest up and Dru." replied the Professor before going back to his studies.

"Yes?"

"It is a beautiful thing you did to do for your friend Anabel but doesn't that tattoo hurt?"

Closing her eyes a bit, Dru replied back, "Yes, but it is worth it to do it to honor a person you care about."

* * *

With that she opened the door and walked out but Dru looked back at the Professor before shutting the door. Turning the corner to her room while putting on the wrist band, Pyro was waiting for her by the door.

"What are you doing here?" Dru asked as she finished fitting the wrist band around her left wrist, covering it with her black bandanna.

"What? You want me to leave? Alright" Pyro says a bit jokingly as he starts to walk away.

"Okay, then." Dru replies as she unlocks her door.

Completely doing a 180, Pyro starts to walk back towards Dru after she didn't stop him. Scratching at his head a bit, he tried to come up with something to say.

"I changed my mind, you need someone around to talk to and the best all time candidate is standing right in front of you." Pyro said a bit embarrassingly.

Obviously he was bad at making excuses to hang out with Dru. But there was something about her that intrigued him so much that Pyro could just stare at Dru' wonderful face all day. He would die a happy man, if she had feelings for him, although then he wouldn't be able to be with her if he did died.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, really. So how about it?"

"Sure, hold on."

* * *

Looking around to see if the coast is clear, Dru grabs Pyro by his pants, and pulls him into her room. Searching in the dark, she finds the switch, and turns it on. Walking over to her stereo that she had brought with her, Dru switches it on and out comes **_El Tango De Roxanne_** :

_**Will drive you!**_

_**Will drive you!**_

_**Will drive you!**_

_**MAD!**_

_**Roxanne**_

_**You don't have to put on that red light**_

_**Walk the streets for money**_

_**You don't care if it's wrong or if it is right**_

_**Roxanne**_

_**You don't have to wear that dress tonight**_

_**Roxanne**_

_**You don't have to sell your body to the night**_

_**His eyes upon your face**_

_**His hand upon your hand**_

_**His lips caress your skin**_

_**IT'S MORE THAN I CAN STAND!**_

Walking around with the light turned on, Dru can obviously see that her room had been left untouched.

"This is a good song, what is it called?"

"It's El Tango de Roxanne, Tango of Roxanne."

"Nice."

"Yeah, it's a song about a woman who sells herself, falls in love, and then dies when she betrays her lover."

"Harsh."

_**Feelings I can't fight!**_

_**You're free to leave me but**_

_**Just don't deceive me!**_

_**...And please believe me when I say**_

_**I love you**_

_**Y yo que te quiero tanto que hoy hacer**_

_**Me dejaste, me dejaste ...?**_

_**En lagrimas se me fue**_

_**Se me fue el corazon**_

_**Ya no tengo ganas de vivir**_

_**Porque no te puedo convencer**_

_**Que no te vendas Roxanne**_

_**Tango dancer (while Christian sings):**_

_**ROXANNE!**_

_**You don't have to put on that red light!**_

_**You don't have to wear that dress tonight**_

_**ROXANNE!**_

_**You don't have to put on that red light**_

_**ROXANNE!**_

_**You don't have to wear that dress tonight!**_

"At least they gave the decency to put everything back in its place."

"What do you mean? It looks as if, everything was just like it was when I was in here."

"That's what they want me to think but I can smell Cyclops, Logan's, and Ororo's scent in my room. They went searching through my stuff and if I had equipment for finger printing then I would discover their prints all over my room." Dru replied deceptively.

"Very perceptive of you." Pyro said as he walked over to Dru's bed and took off his jacket.

"Thank you."

_**ROXANNE!**_

_**ROXANNE!**_

_**ROXANNE!**_

_**ROXANNE!**_

_**Christian:**_

_**Why does my heart cry?**_

_**Feelings I can't fight!**_

_**ROXANNE!**_

_**ROXANNE!**_

_**I love you!**_

_**I love you!**_

_**I love you!**_

_**I love you!**_

Song ends and next song which comes up is **_System by Chester Bennington._**

**_You fell away,  
What more can I say?  
The feelings evolved,  
I won't let it out,  
I can't replace...  
Your screaming face,  
Feeling the sickness inside  
  
Why won't you die?  
Your blood in mine? We'll be fine? Then your body will be mine_**

**_

* * *

_**

Sitting on the edge of Dru's bed, Pyro watches as she walks around putting away some clothing and things that she left in her suitcase. He bobbed his head to the music, seems Dru had good taste in music. Feeling an urge to walk over and start to ravage her, he decided against it and just talked.

"What happened with the Professor?"

Taking out her hair from her bun, Dru swished her hair about her and let it fall down her back.

"Logan is going to be my caretaker who tail me and I have to wear a fucking wrist band to keep me from hearing people thoughts." Dru replied by showing Pyro the wrist band which had been hidden by her black bandanna.

"That blows. _This is great! Now I can think about her and she won't know what I am thinking. Fantasies, here I come.!_ "

"I know, but I did it so you three wouldn't get into trouble. You guys needed some fun and if they had kicked my ass out I wouldn't have given a damn." Dru answered as she took out a cigarette from her back pocket and popped it into her mouth.

**_So many words  
Can't describe my face  
This feeling's evolved  
So soon to break out  
I can't relate  
to a happy state  
feeling the blood run inside  
Why won't you die?  
Your blood in mine? We'll be fine? Then your body will be mine  
  
_**

"Here." replied Pyro as he lighted Dru's cigarette.

Usually he would never used his lighter to light a person cigarette or anything else but with Dru he wanted her to like him.

"Thanks, want one?"

"Yeah."

Taking another cigarette from her back pocket and handed it over to Pyro. This time though, Dru lighted his cigarette with her pink and black lighter.

"Thanks.", Pyro answered as he took a draw of his cigarette.

"No problem. Let's go over to the balcony where the smell of the cigarette's can get away."

"Alright.", Pyro said as he followed Dru.

Walking over to the balcony doors, Dru snapped her fingers and the doors opened. Both walked onto the balcony and kept at their smoking. Basking in their moments of silence, Pyro thought how to tell Dru he liked her.

"Dru."

"Yes, what is it?"

"I . . ." Pyro replied but before he could tell Dru what he wanted to say, he was interrupted by a knock at Dru's door.

_**Why is everything so fucking hard for me?  
Keep me down to what you think I should be!  
Must you tempt me and provoke the ministry?  
  
Keep on trying I'll not die so easily  
  
I will not die?  
Why is everything so fucking hard for me?**_

_**

* * *

**_

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Who's there?" Dru said giggling a bit.

Telling Pyro to not talk, Dru listened closely to the person's voice on the other side.

"Who the hell do you think it is?!"

It was Logan's voice from what Dru and Pyro knew.

"Shit. He might smell the smoke and then you'll get in trouble Pyro and so will I, again."

_**I will not die?**_

_**Why is everything so fucking hard for me?  
  
I will not die?  
  
Why won't you die?  
Your blood is mine?  
We'll be fine?  
Then your body will be mine.**_

Putting out her cigarette on her wrist, Dru winced but the wound healed and she took Pyro's cigarette and did the same. **_System by Chester Bennington_**, ended and up came **_Not Meant For Me by Wayne Static_**.

_**You think you're smart  
You're not, it's plain to see  
That you want me to fall off  
It's killing me let's see  
You've got the gall  
Come take it all  
  
The jury is coming  
Coming to tear me apart  
All this bitching and moaning  
Come on it's on  
**_

"You're going to have to stay out her because I don't want him to snitch on you and I don't think it's policy for the opposite sex to be in a student's room."

* * *

Closing the doors behind her and making sure that the smell of cigarette's in her room were gone, Dru walked over to her door and opened it just a crack to see only Logan's face.

"What do you want?" Dru said in a relaxed manner.

"Made sure you didn't try to do something illegal."

"Nope, I won't do that till after 7 pm."

"Gonna let me in?"

"No, besides I am going to take a nap."

"Brought something."

"What?"

Holding up a bag of what Dru could smell was burgers, fries, and some milkshakes.

_**I'm trapped in this world  
Lonely and fading  
Heartbroke and waiting  
For you to come  
We are stuck in this world  
That's not meant for me  
For me  
  
So what you got  
One last shot  
It seems to me  
That you're not needed  
Come on  
It's killing me let's see  
You got the gall Come take it all **_

"Since you're heading to bed then I'll just it them myself."

"Hate you, hope you know that right now."

"I know."

Looking back to see that Pyro was hidden by the balcony drapes, Dru opened the door to let Logan in.

"Just leave my food and leave."

"Sorry, can't. Professor's orders are that I tail you even in your room unless your changing and all."

"Bet, you were forced to come here."

"Yeah, would have chosen oral surgery but the Professor wouldn't have it."

"Thought so."

Making sure Pyro wasn't in eye vision, Dru started to eat her burger against the balcony's doors. On the other side of the balcony doors, Pyro was trying to get caught by Logan. No member of the opposite sex was allowed in male or female students room.

_**The jury is coming  
coming to tear me apart  
All this bitching and moaning  
Come on it's on  
I'm trapped in this world  
Lonely and fading  
Heart broken and waiting  
For you to come  
We are stuck in this world  
That's not meant for me  
For me **_

* * *

"Pyro's out there, trying to keep out of my vision isn't he Dru?" Logan said after a couple of minutes of eating his burger.

Dru choked on her burger.

"Cough! Shit, you knew all along?"

"Yes and I brought an extra burger. Come on out John."

Opening the door to the balcony, Pyro stuck his head in.

"You knew?"

"Yes, Pyro. Logan knew all along and the bastard let me get jittery."

"Watch it and what the hell is up with this garbage you call music?."

"What, I let it slipped it happens and this is not garbage this is Static."

_**I'm trapped in this world  
Lonely and fading  
Heartbroke and waiting  
For you to come  
We are stuck in this world  
That's not meant for me  
For me  
I'm trapped in this world  
Lonely and fading  
Heartbroke and waiting  
For you to come  
We are stuck in this world  
That's not meant for me  
  
For me  
For me**_

Taking the burger from Logan, Pyro sat next to Dru. While being outside on the balcony, he kept mentally hitting himself. If he had told Dru a few minutes later, then maybe her and him would be holding hands or something. **_Not Meant To Live by Wayne Static_** ended and **_Cold by Static-X _**played.

_**We kiss  
The Stars  
We writhe  
We are  
  
Your name  
Desire  
Your flesh  
We are **_

"Don't let it happen around me or you won't have a tongue to say it. Plus this music is shit."

"Are you threatening me? Did you hear that Pyro and for your information the music isn't shit is The Shit."

"I did and I bet we can have him arrested."

"Not unless I tell the Professor you were in Dru's room."

"That's blackmail."

"Call it what you want Dru but I can and I might."

"You know what?"

"What?"

"I want you the hell out of my room, Logan. I am starting to get a big ass headache from you and I don't give a fuck I cussed."

_**Cold  
We're so cold  
We are so  
Cold  
We're so cold  
  
Your mouth  
This words  
Silence  
It turns  
Humming  
We laugh  
My head  
Falls back  
**_

Getting up from her seat, Dru walked over to the door and opened it.

"Fine."

Walking to the door, Logan turned around towards Pyro.

"You coming?"

"I told you to leave not Pyro and besides you think we're going to do something."

"Thought you were wearing the wrist band."

"I am wearing it but I don't need my reading abilities to know that's what you were thinking. Am I right?"

"Are you coming, John?"

"I'm going to stay here."

"John!"

"Alright! Sorry Dru."

Walking past Dru, she held out her hand to stop him. He looked at her and watched as she kissed him on the cheek. **_Cold by Static-X_** ended and **_Before I'm Dead by Kidney Thieves _**played on Dru's stereo.****

_**Moon hangs around  
A blade over my head  
Reminds me  
What to do before I'm dead  
Night consumes light  
And all I dread  
Reminds me what to do before I'm dead  
**_

"_See you later, be back at my room in an hour." _Dru said telepathically to Pyro.

Nodding in response to Dru, Pyro walked out with Logan.

"Good night Dru." Logan said.

"Go to hell Logan."

"On a Harley."

"You wish."

"You bet."

* * *

Slamming the door in Logan's face, Dru leaped on her bed and snuggled into her pillows. Finding that sleep wouldn't come to Dru easily she got up and started to change out of her clothes a bit. Taking off her leather jacket to be a bit more comfortable, Dru started to work out a bit.

_**Sun reclines  
Heats my mind  
Reminds me what to leave behind  
Light eats night  
And all I never said  
Reminds me what to do before I'm  
**_

Improving her street fighting, relaxed Dru and at times stopped her from going over the edge and hurting something or someone. Cutting the air with her hands and feet, Dru stopped to take a breather.

Looking over at the clock, it read 6:39 PM. Seems from what, Dru calculated she had been in the Professor's office for about an hour.

_**To see you  
To touch you  
To see you  
To touch you**_

* * *

"Not for another twenty minutes, so maybe I'll call Charlie."

Taking out her cell phone, she dialed Charlie's number.

Ring! Ring! Ring!

"Hello?" asked a sleepy Charlie.

"I give you three guess as to what they gave me for punishment."

"Dru?"

"That's one of your guesses, Charlie."

"Sorry, um, something bad."

"Yes and?"

"Something that you really hate."

"We have a winner."

"So, what did they give you as punishment?"

_**Epochs fly  
Reminds me  
What I hide  
Reminds me  
The desert skies  
Cracks the spies  
Reminds me what I never tried  
The ocean wide salted red  
Reminds me what to do before I'm  
**_

"Logan will be looking after me as like a nanny from what I call it and they forced me to wear a wrist band to keep me from hearing people's thought. This sucks ass."

"It does, what are you going to do about it?"

"Don't know since I didn't say no to the Professor's rules."

"Are you telling me that you're getting soft, Dru Johnny O'Hara?"

"I thought we agreed to never use my middle and last name, you know I hate that."

"Sorry, it slipped. Besides I think it's funny that they named you two guy names and a girl name."

"Shut up."

"Come on, you know you would have had the name Johnny Dru if you could. Hey, I rhymed." Charlie said laughing a bit into the phone.

"Now I may think you can read minds, Charles."

_**To see you  
To touch you  
To feel you  
To tell you  
**_

"Ah! You know how to hate being called Charles. It sounds dorky."

"Hey, don't hate on the name Charles. The famous God- rest-his-soul- Ray Charles is a good last or first name to have."

"Then why don't you change your name to Charles?"

"Can't."

"Why not?"

_**The sun reclines  
Remind me  
The desert skies  
Remind me  
The ocean wide salted red  
Reminds me what to do before I'm  
**_

"I already have two boy names, can't have another one."

"O'Hara doesn't count as a boy name."

"I meant Dru and besides Dru can either be a boy or a girl's name, it's just that most people assume it's a boy's name. I hate that."

"Why didn't you changed it to another name you liked? You can do that once you get older."

"I like Dru and it's unique and if I could maybe I would change my name to Bob."

_**To see you  
To touch you  
To feel you  
To tell you  
**_

"Bob?"

"Don't even start."

"Start what? I was going to say that Bob is a nice name to have."

"Alright then."

"Who or what are you doing right now?"

"Charlie, you need Jesus or something with that dirty ass mind of yours."

"I know but you love it when I talk dirty, I can spend hours on the phone just saying dirty things like, kumquat, or masticate. How's that?"

"Oh, don't stop Charlie, you're turning me on." Dru said in a bored manner.

"You're using 'I'm bored voice', aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Seems my dirty words didn't turn you on?"

"Not one bit, I've been around you too long that it seems whatever crazy shit you do like walking around naked doesn't bother me."

"Hey, that was one time and only because I didn't have anything to wear after that female customer spilled her drink on me."

"Right."

"Besides, I didn't hear any complaints when I walked across the room and you were reading, Possession."

**_Before I Die _**ends and **_Talk Show Host by Radiohead_**, starts to play.

**_I want toI want to be someone else or I'll explode  
Floating upon this surface for the birds  
The birds  
The birds_**

"I was concentrating on the book and not on your enormous. . . hand."

A snicker could be heard from the other side of the phone.

"You called my "friend" a hand."

"Quit laughing, Charlie or I'll hang up."

_**You want me?  
Fucking well come and find me  
I'll be waiting  
With a gun and a pack of sandwiches  
And nothing  
Nothing  
Nothing  
Nothing**_

"Sorry but that will go on my list of women who have nicknames my big buddy."

"Now, that is way too much info for a friend to know Charlie."

_I wish we were more than friends_, Charlie thought to himself.

"Yeah, sorry about that you know how I get when I don't drink."

"It's no excuse to use being horny to not getting a drink."

"Yeah, you're right. God, I want a drink so bad."

"Let's get your mind off of it, how much have you saved up from your job?"

**_You want me?  
Well come and break the door down  
You want me?  
Fucking come and break the door down  
I'm ready  
I'm ready  
I'm ready  
I'm ready  
I'm ready_**

_Talk Show Host by Radiohead_ ends and **_Alanis Morissette's, Oughta Know_** starts.

_**I want you to know that I'm happy for you**_

_**I wish nothing but the best for you both**_

_**An older version of me**_

_**Is she perverted like me**_

_**Would she go down on you in a theatre**_

_**Does she speak eloquently**_

_**And would she have your baby**_

_**I'm sure she'd make a really excellent mother**_

"Don't know but I can tell you that with the money I am making I'll be able to pay my rent for four months."

"That's great."

"Other than your punishment and shit, what do they have in store for you?"

_**'Cause the love that you gave that we made **__**wasn't able to make it enough for you to be open wide, no**_

_**And every time you speak her name **_**_Does she know how you told me you'd hold me_**

_**Until you died, 'til you died **__**But you're still alive**_

"I start classes again tomorrow and I have to make up all the work that I missed while having my little escapade."

"That sucks."

"It does."

_**And I'm here to remind you**_

_**Of the mess you left when you went away**_

_**It's not fair to deny me of the cross I bear that you gave to me**_

_**You, you, you oughta know**_

"What are you listening to? I can hear Alanis Morissette playing in the background."

"Yeah, it's Alanis's song, You Oughta Know."

"Love that song, it kicks mother fucking ass."

"I love it but I wonder who she wrote it about, rumors say that it is that Uncle Joey guy from Full House."

"I've heard that too but isn't he about ten years older than her?"

"It doesn't matter how many years apart the thing that did matter was whether he was good in bed."

"Didn't need to hear that."

"Read that in Cosmo."

"Remind me to cancel that subscription for you when you come over next time."

"You got me that subscription for Christmas and don't you dare!"

"I'm kidding, I won't Dru. God, you got a stick up your ass or something?"

"Nope, you?"

"Nope." _But I do wish I was inside you._ , Charlie said and thought.

"But I think you will if you keep it up with Michael, he is starting to have a crush on you."

"He's gay."

"So, doesn't mean you might experiment with him one of these days."

"Now that is too much info I needed to hear Dru."

* * *

Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap!

_**You seem very well, things look peaceful  
I'm not quite as well, I thought you should know  
Did you forget about me Mr. Duplicity  
I hate to bug you in the middle of dinner  
It was a slap in the face how quickly I was replaced  
Are you thinking of me when you fuck her  
**_

A soft tap came at Dru's window.

"Hold on Charlie, I think someone is throwing rocks at my balcony window."

"Okay, maybe it might be your Romeo."

"Bite thy tongue, Sir Charlie."

"Nay, dear Fair Dru."

"Holdeth oneth momenth Charlieth."

"Okayth."

Walking over to the window, Dru saw someone jumped back among the bushes.

_**'Cause the love that you gave that we made  
wasn't able to make it enough for you to be open wide, no  
And every time you speak her name  
Does she know how you told me you'd hold me  
Until you died, 'til you died  
But you're still alive  
**_

"Whoever the hell is out there better come out."

Still nothing moved among the bushes, so Dru started to walk back into her room, when a rock hit her in the back of the head.

"Ouch. What the hell?!"

A small groan came from the bushed where Dru first saw someone hide into.

"Who the hell is in there? Is someone in there having sex?"

"Who's having sex, Dru?" asked Charlie on the phone.

"Don't know Charlie but I am going to find out."

"Alright."

* * *

Putting down her the cell phone on the phone but not hanging up on Charlie, Dru snapped her fingers and the bushes cleared and Dru saw who it was. It was Pyro who was looking up at Dru with a grin on his face.

"What the hell are you doing?" in a little mouse voice Dru asked.

"Sorry, Logan is a few feet away from your door, and I can't get to your room."

"Then why the hell didn't you just send it to me through your mind."

"You forgot that you can't read minds while wearing the wrist band."

_**And I'm here to remind you  
Of the mess you left when you went away  
It's not fair to deny me  
Of the cross I bear that you gave to me  
You, you, you oughta know **_

"Shit, that's right."

"Yeah, so I tried by throwing pebbles at your window but I thought Logan heard me throwing pebbles and come outside to check it out or something."

"You still didn't need to hit me in the head with one."

"Again, sorry because I thought the window was closed once you went back inside."

"Alright, you want me to float you in?"

"Yes, I would like that."

"Okay, get out of the bushes and stand back a bit."

"What's going on Dru?" asked Charlie who still was on the cell phone listening to Dru's conversation with Pyro who he had gotten to know by voice.

_**'Cause the joke that you laid in the bed that was me  
And I'm not gonna fade  
As soon as you close your eyes and you know it  
And every time I scratch my nails down someone else's back  
I hope you feel it...well can you feel it **_

**_Alanis Morissette's, Oughta Know_** ends**_ H.I.M :His Infernal Majesty: Beautiful,_** starts to play.

_**Just one look into your eyes  
One look and I'm crying  
'Cause you're so beautiful  
**_

"Hold on Charlie."

Closing her eyes and concentrating, Dru lifts Pyro off the ground and flies him swiftly into her bedroom. Landing on the floor of Dru's bedroom, Pyro walks around towards Dru's bed and sits down.

"Hello? Dru?"

Picking up the cell phone from underneath him, Pyro handed the cell phone over to Dru while he got himself comfortable and watched a bit of television. Not really watching the television, Pyro watches as Dru walked around the room, on the cell phone. He noticed the tattoo on her back and hadn't really noticed it till now.

"Who's in the room with you?" asked Charlie over the cell phone.

_**Just one kiss and I'm alive  
One kiss and I'm ready to die  
'Cause you're so beautiful  
**_

"John. Hey!" Dru replied as Pyro threw one of her pillows at the back of her head.

"I told you I don't like the name John, it's Pyro."

"Sorry, Senor Grumpy."

"Did he hit you?" asked Charlie over the phone.

"Yes with one of my pillows."

**_Just one touch and I'm on fire  
One touch and I'm crying  
'Cause you're so beautiful_**

"You alright." _I am going to hurt John for doing that to Dru._

"Yeah, I'm fine once I kick Pyro's ass."

"Just try Dru." threatened Pyro.

"Oh, I will. Charlie I'll talk to you later." said Dru.

"Talk to you later, tell me if you whipped his ass."_ Hope he gets what he deserves _replied Charlie.

* * *

Shutting off her cell phone and placing it on her computer desk, Dru cracks her neck to get into a fighting stance.

_**Just one smile and I'm wild  
One smile and I'm ready to die  
'Cause you're so beautiful  
**_

"I usually don't fight girls."

Taking off his jacket to get more room to fight, Pyro dropped his jacket on the ground.

"Well I ain't no girl, I'm a woman who is going to whoop your ass."

Coming at Pyro with a couple of punches, Dru used a few of her moves from illegal street fighting on Pyro. Ducking a few of the punches, Pyro came at Dru and grabbed her around the waist, pushing her onto her bed. Pinning her wrists above her head, Dru tried to get out of his grip by wrapping one of her legs around Pyro's leg and bringing it forward. Pyro jerked forward and Dru moved out of the way before he fell on top of her.

_**Oh and you're so beautiful  
My darling  
Oh you're so beautiful  
You're so beautiful  
Oh my baby  
You're so beautiful  
And you're so beautiful  
Oh my darling  
Oh my baby  
And you're so beautiful **_

"You're going to get it." hissed Pyro.

Making sure they weren't making a lost of noise, Dru made a buzzing noise around in Logan's ears so he thought a fly was around him. It would distract him a bit, if he thought the fly was still bothering him.

"No, you're wrong. You're going to get it." purred Dru.

**_H.I.M :His Infernal Majesty: Beautiful _**song ended and **_Nirvana's Heart-Shaped Box _**song came onto the stereo, while Dru and Pyro were still going at their fight.

_**She eyes me like a pisces when I am weak  
I've been locked inside your Heart-Shaped box for weeks  
I've been drawn into your magnet tar pit trap  
I wish I could eat your cancer when you turn black  
**_

Breezing by Pyro's low kick, Dru gives a kick to Pyro's ankle where she misses.

"You're good." groaned Pyro as he tried not to get his ass whooped by a girl.

Doing a couple of back flips, Dru landed near her dresser drawer where she could escape Pyro' sucky punches.

"Thanks but you need to work on your punches a bit."

"Don't worry I get better."

Coming at Pyro like a leaping cat, she jumped onto his back, and put her hands around his mouth, muffling him. He turned around and slammed himself onto her bed.

"Oof!" Dru said as Pyro sat on her.

* * *

He turned around this time to pin her wrists a bit more secure above her head. Trying again to pull the same move before, Dru tried to pull Pyro's leg forward. Pyro moved it out of the way and his legs landed in between Dru's.

"Naw uh, you're not to get me again this time."

_**Hey! Wait!  
I've got a new complaint  
Forever in debt to your priceless advice  
Your advice**_

Trying again but failing, Dru just laid her head back onto the bed and looked at Pyro.

"Alright you win, this time."

"I've already won."

"What do you memmmm." Dru said but was cut off my Pyro's lips on hers.

_**Hey! Wait!  
I've got a new complaint  
Forever in debt to your priceless advice  
Your advice**_

Their kisses were melted into each other's lips. Pyro grinded into Dru while Dru's hands roamed through his hair.

_Her lips taste delicious and ripe like a peach or an apple. Please God, don't let this end, I don't want it to end._

_His lips taste tart and tangy like a slice of lemon. God, what I'm I doing, I can't do this._

Never stopping until a few minutes later when Pyro came up for air.

_**Hey! Wait!**_

_**I've got a new complaint**_

_**Forever in debt to your priceless advice **_

_**Your advice**_

"Woah." was all Dru could say.

"Yeah, woah." Pyro said before pulling himself off of Dru.

"This shouldn't have happened." Dru blurted out.

Wishing she could have taken those words back but couldn't now, she saw Pyro's eyes ripple over with sadness and then anger.

"What do you mean this shouldn't have happened?!"

"If you hadn't have pinned me onto my bed then you and I wouldn't have kissed."

_**Meat-eating orchids forgive no one just yet **__**Cut myself on angel hair and baby's breath  
Broken hymen of your highness I'm left black  
Throw down your umbilical noose so I can climb right back**_

"Are you saying this is my fault? Because you leaped onto my back and I fell back onto your bed."

"Who cares who's fault it was, it should have never happened!" softly Dru mumbled.

"Why?! Tell me why?! Is it because you're seeing someone else?!" Pyro whispered hoarsely.

**_Hey! Wait!_**

**_I've got a new complaint_**

**_Forever in debt to your priceless advice _**

**_Your advice_**

"I can't tell you why!" Dru spat out faintly.

"It's your friend, what's-his-name-Charlie, isn't it?"

* * *

Not responding back, Pyro came out Dru and grabbed her by the neck and slammed her against the wall. It was like there was another side of him that had come out. Usually, he would have never done that but with Dru, he became another person. Someone he loved and hated at the same time.

Good thing, Logan had gone away to get a fly swatter or he would have been busting through the door, to see Dru being choked by Pyro. Dru didn't need his help and tried to figure this problem out by herself.

**_Hey! Wait!  
I've got a new complaint  
Forever in debt to your priceless advice  
Your advice_**

"Is it your friend, Charlie?!"

"Let go of me." Dru replied wearyingly.

"Huh, it's Charlie, isn't it? Tell me Dru!" hissed Pyro.

"I'm warning you, Pyro. Let. . . me. . . go." growled Dru.

"You know what? Fuck this, I am not even trying to stoop to your level. You and Charlie can fuck like rabbits, I don't care anymore. I'm leaving and you can go to hell." Pyro muttered.

Releasing Dru from his grip, Pyro walked over to pick up his jacket, and hustled over to her door. He didn't care if Logan was outside, he didn't care if Dru and him got into trouble.

**_Hey! Wait!  
I've got a new complaint  
Forever in debt to your priceless advice  
Your advice_**

"Pyro." Dru called.

Turning around he saw the vulnerability in Dru come out.

"What?!"

Wanting to tell Pyro, what she felt, Dru bit back and instead lied to him about her feelings for him.

"I have no feelings what so ever for you. That kiss meant nothing and don't ever choke me, ever again! ."

* * *

Coming at Dru, she got ready to defend herself but Pyro grabbed her quickly around the back of the neck and bent her head back. He leaned into her face, just a few millimeters from her.

"Fine, take your fuck buddy Charlie and you both can go to hell, you're just like the rest of the humans."

**_She eyes me like a pisces when I am weak_**

**_I've been locked inside your Heart-Shaped box for weeks_**

**_I've been drawn into your magnet tar pit trap_**

**_I wish I could eat your cancer when you turn black_**

Letting, go of Dru's neck, Pyro walked towards the door and opened it, but now before Dru screamed at him.

"FUCK YOU!" roared Dru.

With that, Pyro slammed the door to Dru's room so hard, that the mirror on her wall started to fall towards the ground. Thinking quickly, Dru snapped her fingers and the mirror stopped in mid air.

* * *

Logan came into the room which hadn't been locked, right after Dru walked over to her balcony.

"Why the hell were you screaming?!"

**_Hey! Wait!_**

**_I've got a new complaint._**

**_Forever in debt to your priceless advice_**

Not looking back at Logan, Dru started to smoke a cigarette.

"Go away." Dru said coldly.

**_Hey! Wait!  
I've got a new complaint  
Forever in debt to your priceless advice_**

"Not until you tell me what happened while I went to fetch a flyswatter."

"I said go away." Dru said menacingly.

"What happened, Dru?"

"Leave me alone."

"What the hell happened?!"

Putting out her cigarette with her heel, Dru turned towards Logan, walked over to him and started to push him out her door.

"I said Leave!"

**_Hey! Wait!  
I've got a new complaint  
Forever in debt to your priceless advice_**

* * *

Not fighting back, Logan was pushed out of her room and into the hallway. He turned around but was met by the slamming of the door in his face.

"Talk to me, what happened Dru." Logan said to Dru's door.

There was silence.

"Dru?"

_**Your advice**_

"Dru?!"

_**Your advice**_

Turning the knob but finding out that it was locked, Logan slammed against it.

"Dru! Open up Dru!"

Silence yet again.

"Dru!!!"

Slamming into the door one last time, Logan broke through and saw something that no father should ever see. Lying in a heap on the ground was, Dru. In her hand was a bottle of pain killers, her lips had turned blue.

* * *

A/N: "Yea!" :Dance a back flip and starts to dance sensually: Thanks for all the reviews I have gotten and I'm leaving you guys at a cliffhanger.

This chappie took me only a week. Wow! It's because of the reviews and encouragement I've gotten from my readers.

Hope you like this chapter again, I put all lot into this chapter and give me some more reviews!

Thanks to SamHobbit, who put me on his favorites list. I am so honored. :tear:

And I would like to thank LoneEagel13, TheWolf, SamHobbit again, Elf Princess Claire, Chibi Chingo (love your praise), Sue F. (I tried not to put a lot of he, she's, Dru and all and I have tried to use less subjects, psycho88 (I was getting to Pyro and Dru getting together who knows), and last but not least, mystery-child-001 for putting me on your author alert list. :Kisses:

Don't know how long the next chapter will take because I have studying, social life, family vacations and all but if you can get me past 25 reviews than I will try my hardest to upload. No flaming and please nice constructive criticism and I do appreciate praise.

Next Chapter: Will Dru live after taking the pain killers? Will she live? Will she die? And what about Pyro?! Tune in next time.


	13. Meant to Live

Disclaimer: All X-Men characters involved in the movie, comic, and books belong to Marvel, except that a couple of new characters that are in my story, are mine, including Logan's estranged daughter, her best friend Charlie, Sonja, Veronika, Michael, Tom, Anabel, Anabel's aunt Irene who knows about two or three words in English, Dru's mother, Baby Dru, Juan Mendoza, Sensitive Dru and other new characters who are not in the X-Men movie and comics.

I don't endorse nor do I own the brand name of Krispy Kreme, Gucci, Prada, Converse, Baby Phat, Cigar, Marbel, Nirvana, and a few others.

Dru has telepathy (mind-reading) and telekinesis (moves things with her mind) from her mother and the rest from her father. This chapter starts back up where Dru, Bobby, Rogue, and Pyro are at Charlie's loft and Dru is continuing with her story. If I get some more reviews then I will try to upload faster.

Most of the places are fictional except a few things. The names of the strip clubs are fake. Plus, Logan does remember his daughter, it just that he is in denial. He hates himself for leaving her and even though he couldn't remember things that happened after Stryker experimented on him, he still has memories of Dru.

In this chapter I am using a few songs from Joss Stone, Maroon 5, H.I.M (His Infernal Majesty), Switchfoot, Tweet, Sugababes, The Killers, _Evanescence,_ and of course NIRVANA!

Horizontal lines means next scene.

Bold words are memories/flashbacks

Italicized words are thoughts

Parenthesis ( ) is translations from other language.

AN: means an pause in the story for an author's note.

Bold and italicized words are songs and song titles.

: : meaning of the abbreviations.

Hope you like this chapter, I put all lot into this baby and give me some more reviews!

MORE REVIEWS AND MAYBE IF I GET AT LEAST 28 REVIEWS, I WILL TRY TO UPDATE FASTER THAN THREE WEEKS.

A/N: This starts up at the cliff hanger where Logan finds Dru, lying life less on the ground after taking pain killers. The chapter title, I got from Switchfoot's song, "Meant to Live."

* * *

Chapter 13: Meant to Live

Turning the knob but finding out that it was locked, Logan slammed against it.

"Dru! Open up, Dru!"

Silence yet again.

"Dru!!!"

Slamming into the door one last time, Logan broke through and saw something that no father should ever see. Lying in a heap on the ground was, Dru. In her hands was a bottle of pain killers, her lips had turned blue. Running over to her, Logan checked Dru's pulse, which was getting weaker by the second.

The stereo Dru had, kept playing even as Logan tried to bring Dru back to life. It was started to play **_Joss Stone's, "You Had Me."_**

****

You had me  
You lost me  
You're wasted  
You cost me  
I don't want you here messing with my mind

"What have you done?" Logan whispered to himself and to Dru.

"Something that will put a smile on your fucking face." moaned out Dru.

"Help! Anybody! I need help! God! Ororo! Anybody!" roared out Logan.

Rushing over to Logan after hearing his calls from a couple hundred feet away, Ororo ran into Dru's room to feel her heart leap up into her throat. Before her eyes, she saw Logan holding Dru in his arms, asking her to heal.

"All you need to do is heal, Dru. Don't do this, this is not the way to end things." Logan said in a soft whisper.

But Dru was out cold once she responded to Logan. Her mind was shut off to everyone and all she wanted to do was die a mortal death. It was wanted she did anytime she felt like the world was against her.

When she had turned 16, Dru started to do things that would make her die a mortal death. Always fascinated with dying, Dru had tried everything from drugs to homicide. Rarely she did this where people would help her but since she couldn't handle not dying to clear her head, she did it. She wasn't crazy or anything but it helped to clear her mind, body, and soul.

****

Spitting in my eyes and I still see  
Tried to keep me down  
I'm breaking free  
I don't want no part in your next fix  
Someone needs to tell you this is it

It made her feel different from everyone she knew, because she could come back from death but humans couldn't. Call her a daredevil, hell, call her a crazy bitch, but it was her way of dealing with things. Without it, she would have turned out worst then she was and would never have forgiven anybody, not even herself.

"Help!" Logan roared to Ororo.

Running towards Dru, Ororo started to check her vital signs at the same time Logan started to carry Dru to the medical ward. Cyclops ran towards them, as they were halfway towards the medical room.

"What happened?" asked Scott (Cyclops).

"She's overdosed on pain killers Scott. We need to get Dru to the medical ward Scott, or she might not live." Ororo said hurriedly.

"Can't she heal and where is that music coming from?" asked Cyclops as he turned back around, running a few feet behind the three.

"Either she's taken too many pain killers which will take her a longer time to fight off and heal or she. . ." Ororo trailed off.

"She, she, she what?!" asked Logan.

****

Hey listen you'll be missin'  
Out on all my love and my kissing  
Make your mistakes on your own time  
When you come down you're just no good to have around  
Instead of making money you took mine

"Or she doesn't want to. I don't know where the music is coming from Scott but more important is that we help Dru."

"Why wouldn't she want to heal?" asked Logan angrily.

* * *

The doors to the medical ward slid back to let Logan, Ororo, Cyclops, and Dru through. Setting Dru carefully down on the operating table, Logan and Ororo started to carefully prepare Dru. Ororo was planning on pumping Dru's stomach.

"We're going to pump her stomach to get rid of the toxins from the pain killers and help her along to heal, if she wants to." Ororo replied.

"What we need to do is hurry this up and someone shut off that damn music!" Logan spat out.

"We can't hurry Logan, if we do then we run the risk of tearing her esophagus, and maybe more. Leave it be with the music, Logan." Ororo answered.

"Sit her up on the table, Logan and forget the music what we should worry is whether how much Dru has ingested." Cyclops asked as he grabbed a bag of charcoal.

After gently sitting Dru up on the operating table and getting the plastic tube down her throat, Ororo started to batter the charcoal mix.

****

You had me  
You lost me  
You're wasted  
You cost me  
I don't want you here messing with my mind  
I've realized in time  
that my eyes are not blind  
I've seen it before  
I'm taking back my life

"I know that you have to put a tube down someone's throat and once it's in their throat, then you vacuum the toxins out of their stomach but what's the hell is the charcoal for?" asked Logan.

"This is to help absorb any toxins left in Dru's body leftover from pumping the contents of her stomach." replied Ororo as she battered the charcoal one last time, before pouring some of it into a measuring cup.

"You ready?"" asked Cyclops, as he set the vacuuming device next to Ororo.

"Yes and Logan, stand back a little bit, this may get a bit disgusting." answered Scott.

Holding Dru's hand, Logan saw what they were going to do to Dru.

A few seconds later, the contents of her stomach were suctioned out through a tube. Seeing chunks of food and drinks, made Logan turn his head to the side. Her stomach was then washed out with lukewarm water and salt water. It was done repeatedly until the fluids that came out of her were clear. This was all done in a matter of minutes.

"You're right, it is disgusting." Logan covers his mouth and nose before the smell gets to him.

Covered in medical scrubs, Ororo and Cyclops checked Dru's vital signs for anything that might go wrong while pumping her stomach.

****

You tried to trade on my naivete  
But the things you do and say embarrass me  
See once upon a time I was your fool  
But the one I leave behind is you

"Everything's okay but it seems she is in state of comatose." replied Scott.

"Will she be able to get out of it or what?" asked Logan.

"I don't know it seems she is shutting her brain's function to us, she's done this before." Ororo answered.

"She has done this before remember, the Professor couldn't get a location on her when she went merry riding with Rogue, Bobby, and Pyro" said Scott.

"Of course but it shouldn't be possible, she would have been in a comatose then."

"With her genetics, she can practically walk and talk and be dead all at the same time."

"Well we will have to figure it out late but no it is time to pour in the charcoal and with it maybe Dru might come out of her coma."

After her stomach had been cleaned, Ororo poured a cupful of charcoal into the plastic tube which led into Dru's stomach. Suddenly, Dru's eyes shot opened and started to gag on then plastic tubing in her throat. Quickly and carefully, pulling the tube out of her throat, Dru vomited the charcoal and the rest of the contents in her stomach into a bucket.

****

Hey listen you'll be missin'  
Out on all my love and my kissing  
Make your mistakes on your own time  
When you come down you're just no good to have around  
Instead of making money you took mine

A few minutes later, after Dru had barfed, she fell back onto the operating table, placed her hands over her chest, and closed her eyes.

* * *

Logan started to shake her awake but she didn't move or protest.

"What happened? Why isn't she moving?"

"She's awake but her mind is shut off to us."

"Is that possible, Ororo?"

"It is for her Logan, since she isn't human and has your genes."

Picking up Dru, Cyclops transported her onto a stretcher and to the recovery room. Laying her on top of the medical bed, he covered her up with sheets. Cyclops came back into the room to hear Logan's question.

"How long before she wakes?" asked Logan.

****

Vodka and a packet of cigarettes  
That's all it used to be but now  
You're sniffing on snow when you're feeling low  
Suffocating dreams that could have been  
Maybe for a minute I was down with that  
But it didn't take long for me to see the light  
You swore you had control of it  
But when I stepped back you slipped on your supply

"It might take hours, days, or even weeks. Who knows, seems her body and brain don't work together." said the Professor as he wheeled into the medical room.

"I'm not getting what you're saying and someone please turn off that music, it's getting on my nerves."

"Logan, a person who goes into a coma, their body along with their mind does not shut down. If either one did, then the patient would become paralyzed from the neck down, or become brain dead, simple as that. Yes, I agree with Logan, someone turn down the music."

"I'll be right back." answered Ororo as she went back to Dru's room.

"In other words?"

"In other words Logan, Dru has shut off her mind to us. She can't hear us, speak to us, nor can we know what she is thinking."

"But can she came back from it?"

"Yes of course, she has the condition of Sleeping Beauty syndrome but it seem she literally, is not with us and is gone into a dream land."

"Just like she wanted, to really be away from me and Dru's has gone out with a bang."

****

Taking it back I'm taking it back  
Taking back my life  
Taking it back I'm taking it back  
Taking back my life  
Ain't nobody got no business stressing all the time  
Taking it back I'm taking it back  
Taking back my life

"Don't speak like she's dead, Logan." Nightcrawler hissed out as he appeared before them all.

"She is isn't she? I mean, she can't hear, speak, and her brain is shut off! Hell, we might as well bury her!" Logan said belligerently.

"Calm down, Logan!" roared Cyclops.

Walking over to the window, Logan could see Dru's body connected to machines, Scott had set up. Seeing her connected to needles, iv's, and machines brought Logan back to his experience of being brutally experimented on.

****

Taking it back I'm taking it back  
Taking back my life  
Taking it back I'm taking it back

Taking back my life  
Ain't nobody got no business stressing all the time  
Taking it back I'm taking it back  
Taking back my life

Being tied to the operating table, lowered underwater where scientists experimented on him. Slicing his skin, wanting to scream and ask them to stop but can't because he is gagged. Only watching as the men took the life he had and give him a life with pain and anger. Wishing to God to kill him and put him out of his misery. Wanting to fight back and kill everyone of them for turning him into a monster.

"Logan, Logan, Logan." Ororo said as she shook Logan's shoulder.

After walking over to Dru's room, she found that the stereo was still on but when she tried to get near it, a black field enshrouded the stereo. Every time she tried to get near it, the field would zap at her. Even when she tried her powers the stereo's shield would bounce it off. There was no possible way to shut the thing off.

"What?"

"You left us there for a minute and to update on the music, it won't turn off."

"Sorry, I was just thinking and what do you mean it won't turn off?"

"Don't worry Logan, Dru is stable and her body is healing, slowly, but healing. And the music won't turn off because there is some sort of field keeping everyone away from it."

"If I had come back to her room just a few minutes before, then maybe I could have found out what was bothering her. I bet it was Dru who put that force field around her stereo."

"What happened because I heard someone scream and thought one of the students was watching a horror movie and that is where the music was coming from?"

The stereo started to play **_Maroon 5's, "She Will Be Loved."_**

****

Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else

"Yes, the music is coming from Dru's stereo and no, it was Dru who was screaming. She finished screaming and I came into her room to see her on the balcony. "

"Where were you, when this happened?" asked Cyclops angrily.

"I went to get a fly swatter." Logan said in a small whisper.

"You went for a fly swatter and that was more important then checking up on Dru?!" spat out Scott.

"I. . ." but Logan had nothing to say to talk back at Scott.

He thought to himself that if he had been earlier to find out more about what had happened to make Dru take the pain killers. Thinking quickly, he remembered a scent that was in the hallway when he went to confront Dru again, after being kicked out of her room. It was Pyro's but he had gone in the opposite direction of when Logan kicked him out of Dru's room.

****

I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more

"I might have clue on what happened before I entered Dru's room and I think the music that's coming from Dru's stereo is Maroon 5." Logan answered.

"What is it and yeah I've heard of that band"

"Dru whispered something to Pyro in his ear about something, I didn't catch it all but what I did was that 'come back' and I think it's that song with the older and younger girls getting laid by the guy."

"I am guessing she wanted him to come back later to her dorm and please does anyone have ear plugs, I don't like this kind of music." Scott said.

"I thought so too, so I came back and waited at her door in case Pyro acted on her request and came back."

"So then what happen next?" Ororo asked as she started to take down notes for the medical report.

A couple of minutes later, Ororo started to paint a picture of what happened with Dru and Pyro after Logan had gone off to get a fly swatter.

"He had something to do with Dru's overdose I know it!"

****

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain

Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved

"Logan please don't try to assume things."

"I'm going to go find him."

"No, don't."

Too late, Logan was off to find Pyro. Skillfully like a real wolverine, Logan found Pyro practicing outside throwing fire balls. Stopping at once, when he heard his real name, Pyro twitched a bit.

* * *

"John!" screeched Logan.

"What?!" replied Pyro before Logan grabbed him around the neck and slammed him against a wall.

"What did you do to Dru?!"

"I didn't do anything!"

"You're lying, tell me!"

"It's none of your business!"

****

Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore

"It is now, since Dru is in a God-damn coma!"

John's heart stung at his words. One minute he told Dru to go to hell with Charlie and the next minute, she was in a coma.

"How?"

"Pain killers."

"Why?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out."

Trying his hardest not to show that he knew something about where the pain killers came from, Pyro gave him a determined look.

"I need to see her."

"No."

****

Its not always rainbows and butterflies  
Its compromise that moves us along  
My heart is full and my door always open  
You can come anytime you want

"Why not?"

"I don't want you near her. You're the cause of why she is in the coma, I'm sure of it. What did you do to her?"

"You can't tell me to see Dru or not, Logan. Besides I did nothing to Dru."

"Bullshit. I heard her screaming and it wasn't to herself. I smelled your scent it was strong when I came to investigate her yells."

"I was there but I just passed her room on the way to the kitchen."

"Funny you say that, the kitchen is at the opposite end of Dru's room."

****

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved

"Shit."

Getting caught in a lie was not the best thing Pyro should have done but he recovered from it quickly.

"Tell me why you came back to her room and I promise, I'll go easy on you."

"Why should I?"

"Let me remind you again, that Dru is in a coma for overdosing on pain killers. Did you by any change give them to her?"

"No, not really."

"What the hell do you mean by, "not really"?"

****

I know where you hide  
Alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls

"I did not give her the pain killers but they did fall out of my jacket."

"How the hell did it fall out of your jacket?!"

"We started to practice some fighting and I took off my jacket beforehand."

"You came back to her room?!"

"Just to hang out, we did nothing sexual!"

"Like hell you did, I thought there was only one Dru in the world but now there's the male version of Dru!"

"It was nothing Logan, I would never do anything to hurt Dru."

The stereo could not been shut off for whatever reason, it seemed to have a mind of its own. No one could turn off the music and it kept playing. The next song was **_Evanescence's, "Everybody's Fool."_**

****

Perfect by nature  
Icons of self indulgence  
Just what we all need  
More lies about a world that

It was a lie and John knew it. Grabbing Dru by the neck and slamming her against the wall. Calling her a whore and more. Most of the things he said, John didn't mean but said it out of jealousy. Not any girl that came and attended the school, worked his nerves. The first time Pyro met Dru, he thought she wasn't going to be much trouble. Now he wanted to run to her side and ask for forgiveness. God, love was very complicated.

"Don't like to me, I can see it in your eyes."

"Like father, like daughter."

"Shut up."

"I won't shut up and I am going to see Dru and your can't stop me."

Walking past Logan, Pyro started to walk back into the school, but was grabbed by the back of his jacket and pulled back.

****

Never was and never will be  
Have you no shame don't you see me  
You know you've got everybody fooled

"You're not going to see her, you did do something to her, your pills fell out, and she took them. By the way, you're not even permitted to have that on you without permission, only if it's an inhaler or insulin."

"Going teacherly on me, Logan."

"Shut up."

"Where did you get the pain killer, John?"

"I just found it in my room today."

"Oh yeah, where?"

"I found the pain killers sitting on my bed when I was removed from the Professor's office."

"You expect me to believe that?!"

"I'm not lying! I swear to you!"

"Lying, son-of-a-bitch!"

****

Look here she comes now  
Bow down and stare in wonder  
Oh how we love you  
No flaws when you're pretending  
But now I know she

Pushing Pyro back, Logan walked back up the stairs. He needed to leave before he did something he might regret later on. A few minutes pass before Pyro did anything.

"Aah!" Pyro screamed out as he slammed his hand into the wall, frustrated.

It was his fault, Pyro thought. Wishing to turn back the hands of time and stopping himself from stuffing the pills in his jacket. He was never going to take them, simply he was going to hand it over to the Professor. Planning to drop it off after stopping by to see Dru, he had never planned for Dru to come into contact with it.

* * *

Seeing his hand all purple and bloody, Pyro started to walk towards the medical room. It was an excuse to see Dru, once he was cleaned up.

"What happen?" asked Ororo as she saw Pyro walk into the room holding out a bloody hand.

****

Never was and never will be  
You don't know how you've betrayed me  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled

"I was hitting the punching bag in the training room without gloves."

"Why didn't you wear the gloves?"

"They constrict the blood flow to my hands."

"Alright but from these wounds, they weren't made from punching a bag."

"You caught me."

"What is the real reason you did this, John."

****

Without the mask where will you hide  
Can't find yourself lost in your lie

"I just wanted to see Dru and there wasn't any other choice, since Logan wouldn't let me see her."

"Hurting yourself is not the way to see Dru."

"I know but it was the only way I can see her because Logan is trying his hardest to keep me from visiting her."

"Logan came back and left a couple of minutes before you came in here."

Wincing as Ororo poured disinfectant on his hand, Pyro looked to his left and saw the doors to the recovery room.

"Is she in there?" asked Pyro as he swivelled his head towards the recovery room.

"Yes, she's in a coma and doesn't seem to want to come out of it."

"What? Why?"

****

I know the truth now  
I know who you are  
And I don't love you anymore

"Don't know for sure, her brain is shut off to us."

"Wouldn't that mean she is brain dead?"

"Yes and no. Yes in medical standards she would be considered brain dead, but because she has some of Logan's genes then she can be brain dead but still come out of it."

"Will she ever want to come out of it?"

"She might but maybe because of the extent of the pills she took, her body might take a bit more slower at healing. We helped her with it the ball is in her court to come out of the coma or not."

"I bet Logan told you what happened with the pain killers."

"Yes."

****

It never was and never will be  
You don't know how you've betrayed me  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled

"Well I had the pain killers in my possession but I was going to give them to the Professor. I had found them in my room, honest, and . . ." Pyro faltered as he put his head in his hands.

"It's alright, it's not your fault."

"Oh God it is, if only I hadn't come back to her room then none of this would have happened.!" he cried out.

"Would you like to talk to me more about what happened?"

"I don't feel like it now, but I might a bit later."

"Alright."

****

It never was and never will be  
You're not real and you can't save me  
Somehow now you're everybody's fool

"Can I see Dru, please."

* * *

Looking over to the main entrance to check for Logan, Ororo nodded her head in approval. The song ended and **_The Killers, "Somebody Told Me"_**, started to play.

****

Breaking my back just to know your name  
Seventeen tracks and I've had it with this game  
I'm breaking my back just to know your name  
But heaven ain't close in a place like this  
Anything goes but don't blink you might miss  
Cause heaven ain't close in a place like this  
I said heaven ain't close in a place like this  
Bring it back down, bring it back down tonight  
Never thought I'd let a rumor ruin my moonlight 

"Just a few minutes but remember she won't be able to hear you."

Stepping down from the observation table, Pyro walked over to the recovery room and stopped at the doors. Turning back towards Ororo, he gave a small nod before entering. Searching the room, his eyes went to a bed that was shielded by a blue curtain. Walking towards the veiled bed, Pyro felt a lump form in his throat but he didn't let it get to him.

"Breath, just breath."

Carefully pulling back the curtain, Pyro saw Dru, lying soundly in the bed. Her arms were across her chest, hair splayed around her pillow, face pale as a ghost, and lips were smeared with her black lipstick. He could see her chest rise and fall slowly, while tubes were going in and out of her body.

Sitting down in a rocker, Pyro sat to the left of Dru's bed. His back was towards the window that could looked into the medical room. A few moments of silence went by before he spoke.

****

Well somebody told me  
You had a boyfriend  
Who looks like a girlfriend  
That I had in February of last year  
It's not confidential  
I've got potential

"I, uh, know you can't hear me but I just want to say, I'm sorry."

No response came from Dru, only her slow breathing.

"Sorry for uh, calling you a whore and shit."

Again no response but her breathing.

"God, this is hard to say but you won't even hear or remember it."

Tears stung at his eyes and tried to hold them back but failed.

"I love you, Dru. I have since the day I laid eyes on you. Which is what, three days ago? I wanted to have you so much but you wouldn't let me have you that easily. When I saw that guy Charlie, I got jealous. Just because I'm crying, doesn't mean I'm a whining bitch."

****

Ready? Let's roll onto something new  
Taking its toll and I'm leaving without you

* * *

Laying his head on the bed rail, Pyro let his tears fall. A knock came at the window which faced Pyro's back. Wiping the tears away quickly and getting back to his routine, he turned and saw at the window, Bobby and Rogue. They walked away from the window and came through the recovery room doors.

"We both ran here once the Professor told us what happened." replied Bobby.

"How do you two know?"

"A couple of students saw Logan carrying Dru towards the medical hall, with Ororo and Scott at his heels." answered Rogue.

They didn't question Pyro's puffy eyes or about his bandaged right hand.

****

Cause heaven ain't close in a place like this  
I said heaven ain't close in a place like this  
Bring it back down, bring it back down tonight

Never thought I'd let a rumor ruin my moonlight

"Logan says that Dru hadn't fainted but tried to kill herself."

"Logan?"

"Yes, Logan told us that Dru had tried to kill herself but he found her before the pills kicked in." Rogue said.

"Logan's a liar, besides he wants people to think wrongly of Dru"

"So, what really happened?"

"All I know Rogue, is that she fainted from over heat."

****

Well somebody told me  
You had a boyfriend  
Who looks like a girlfriend  
That I had in February of last year  
It's not confidential  
I've got potential  
A rushin', a rushin' around

Lying to Rogue and Bobby wasn't wrong to him because it was better then telling them the truth about Dru overdosing. He didn't want students who didn't even know Dru to gossip about her.

"Wow, looks like wearing all black clothing must have gotten to her." replied Bobby.

"Yeah, the temperature was about 100 Fahrenheit."

This lie that Pyro had cooked up, would work. He had checked the weather at Charlie's place and saw that the weather today would be in the high 90s.

"It was wasn't it because a couple of students were starting to feel a bit faint."

****

Pace yourself from me  
I said maybe baby please  
But I just don't know now  
When all I wanna do is try

"Yeah."

"Sorry to interrupt you." replied Bobby.

"I was just done talking to, um, her."

"We came to check on her and see if she was up."

"Nope, she is in a comatose state, seems the heat got to her really bad."

****

Somebody told me  
You had a boyfriend  
Who looks like a girlfriend  
That I had in February of last year  
It's not confidential  
I've got potential  
A rushin', a rushin' around

"Oh no, will she be alright."

"Uh, yeah. Ororo said that it might be a while before she regains consciousness."

"Okay."

"Yeah, I'll leave you guys to be here and besides I need to get some more wrappings for my hand. Don't ask."

"All right."

****

Somebody told me  
You had a boyfriend  
Who looks like a girlfriend  
That I had in February of last year  
It's not confidential  
I've got potential  
A rushin', a rushin' around

* * *

Leaving Rogue and Bobby behind, Pyro strode over to Dru's room. When he got to her room, he saw the door was not locked and he made sure no one was looking and walked in. Everything was the same except on the floor, he saw hidden under Dru's bed, a pill. Thinking it was one of the pain killer's Dru had taken but dropped, he bent down to pick it up, holding it between his fingers.

"This is my fault."

Bringing the pill to his mouth, his tongue darted out to taste it. It tasted bitter as he pulled his tongue back into his mouth. The pill fizzed a bit in his fingers. Looking around to see if anyone was watching, he popped the pill into his mouth. Walking over to Dru's bed, Pyro fell onto it and closed his eyes.

"Let's see how this feels." he whispered to himself.

****

Somebody told me  
You had a boyfriend

Who looks like a girlfriend  
That I had in February of last year  
It's not confidential  
I've got potential  
A rushin', a rushin' around

The stereo ended and started to play **_Tweet's, "Oops, Oh My."_**

****

Tell you what I did last night  
I came home, say, around a quater to three  
Still so high  
Hypnotized  
In a trance  
From this body, so butter and brown and tantalizing  
You woulda thought I needed help from this feeling that I felt  
So shook I had to catch my breath

Closing his eyes he saw images start in his mind and started to dream. He started to dream himself in a meadow where he stood up and saw all around him meadows.

"Hello?" his dream self called out.

"John, John, come and find me." called out the dream self Dru.

"Dru? Is that you, Dru?"

"Come and find me."

The dream self Dru who was dresses in a white flowing nightgown started to run away in the meadow. Running after her, Pyro tried to run after her.

****

Oops, there goes my shirt up over my head Oh my  
Oops, there goes my skirt dropin' to my feet  
Oh my  
Ooh, some kinda touch careesing my legs  
Oh my  
Ooh I'm turning red  
Who could this be?

"Dru! Dru! Dru! Quit fucking around Dru!"

Stopping a few feet in front of Pyro, looking back at him, she gave him a frown and waves to him before jumping into a hole in the meadow.

"Dru! No!"

Jumping towards the hole, Pyro went after Dru but the hole closed up at his bottom half.

"Ugh! Ah, come on!"

****

I tried and I tried to avoid  
but this thing was happening  
Swallow my pride  
Let it ride and party  
But this body felt just like mines  
I got worried  
I looked over to the left  
A reflection of myself  
That's why I couldn't catch my breath

Struggling to get to Dru who now was floating in a vat of water. Watching as she flapped her arms and legs in the water. This time her body was enshrouded in a black and red cloak. Dru's face was painted white, eyes black as darkness, and lips red like blood.

"Come and play with me.", she whispered to Pyro.

"What?"

Holding out her arms, the vat of water disappeared from her and she started to walk towards Pyro. The top half of his body stuck out of a wall, while his other half was in the meadow.

"What is wrong with you?"

"I'm free, John."

****

Oops, there goes my shirt up over my head  
Oh my  
Oops, there goes my skirt dropin' to my feet  
Oh my  
Ooh, some kinda touch careesing my legs  
Oh my

Caressing his cheek, Dru leaned in and kisses him on both of his cheeks. Not his butt cheeks but his face cheeks.

"What are you talking about being free?"

"I'm in a place where I can make things happen."

"Do you mean being in a coma?! Wake up Dru, please God wake up!"

"I'm sorry, but I won't wake up after a while. This always happens after I've died a human death, it started after Anabel's death."

"But you didn't die."

****

(I looked over to the left)Umm I was looking so good I couldn't reject myself  
(I looked over to the left)  
Umm I was feeling so good I had to touch myself  
(I looked over to the left)  
Umm I was eyein my thighs butter pecan brown  
(I looked over to the left)  
Umm comin outta my shirt and then the skirt came down

"Yes, I did. I went brain-dead."

"Oh god."

"Don't curse."

"So you're dead."

"Dead but healing very slowly."

****

Oops, there goes my shirt up over my head  
Oh my  
Oops, there goes my skirt dropin' to my feet  
Oh my  
Ooh, some kinda touch caressing my legs  
Oh my  
Ooh I'm turning red  
Who could this be?

"For how long?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why the hell not?!"

"Don't scream at me."

Covering her ears, Dru shook her head in disappointment.

"I'm sorry."

"Are you going to scream at me again?"

"No."

Song ended and up started **_Switchfoot's, "Meant to Live."_**

"Alright."

This was another side of Dru that no one had ever seen before. This side of Dru was vulnerable, sensitive, forgiving, and more. She was the complete opposite of the Dru, who only showed her sensitive side once in a while.

****

Fumbling his confidence  
And wondering why the world has passed him by  
Hoping that he's bent for more than arguments  
And failed attempts to fly, fly 

"I'll tell you alright."

"Okay."

"Dru is not coming out of her sleep for a while."

"Why are you referring yourself as the second person and where is this music coming from?"

"I'm not the real Dru, the real one sleeps in the recovery bed while I, the other Dru awakens. This music is in her mind, where I said that everything can and will happen."

****

We were meant to live for so much more  
Have we lost ourselves?  
Somewhere we live inside  
Somewhere we live inside  
We were meant to live for so much more  
Have we lost ourselves?  
Somewhere we live inside

"Why?"

"Both Dru's needs to come out and play as what the outsiders say."

"What outsiders."

"People outside of here."

"Where?"

****

Dreaming about Providence  
And whether mice or men have second tries  
Maybe we've been livin with our eyes half open  
Maybe we're bent and broken, broken

"Her mind."

Needing to shake his head a bit, Pyro tried to process what the other Dru had said.

"Okay, so she has a split personality or what?"

"No, it's just once in a while the real Dru takes a vacation while I body sit."

"Like an out of body experience?"

"You can call it that."

"How long are her trips?"

"Don't know for sure, the shortest one she had was about 20 minutes but the longest one, Dru ever had was three weeks."

****

We want more than this world's got to offer  
We want more than this world's got to offer  
We want more than the wars of our fathers  
And everything inside screams for second life, yeah

"Damn."

"Don't cuss, please."

"Sorry, but why three weeks?"

"I don't even know for sure, seems she has hidden the cause of her first human death even from me."

"Why?"

"I know everything about Dru, since I am her. I know her thoughts, dreams, desires, and more."

****

We were meant to live for so much more  
Have we lost ourselves?  
We were meant to live for so much more  
Have we lost ourselves?  
We were meant to live for so much more  
Have we lost ourselves?  
We were meant to live  
We were meant to live

"Desires?"

"Yes."

Walking from left to right, the sensitive Dru, who Pyro named as, looked over his body. The song ended and **_Sugababes, "Hole in the Head"_**, plays.

****

Seven hours since you went away  
Eleven coffees, Rickki Lake on play  
But late at night when I'm feeling blue  
I'd sell my ass before I think of you

"What are you doing?"

"Seeing on how I can free you from your predicament."

Tapping around Pyro, Sensitive Dru stepped away from him. A few seconds later he was shot out of the hole onto a bed of pillows.

"Ahhhhh!!!!"

Out of nowhere, Sensitive Dru popped up next to him on the bed. This time she was wearing a light pink nightgown, hair down and wavy down her back, and lips painted yet again red.

****

Seven hours since you closed the door  
Started a diet, got a manicure  
Erased your number from my telephone  
And if you call me I won't be at home

"Thanks, but next time can you give me a heads up before you do anything to me."

"Okay."

Laying himself back on the bed of pillows, Pyro could see the ceiling of the school's recovery room.

"I'm looking at the recovery ceiling."

"You're looking through Dru's eyes."

"Is she awake?"

"No, she does that for a while, stares without blinking."

****

He said...  
Why d'you cry  
For the guy  
Say goodbye  
Runaway  
Why d'you cry  
For the guy  
Say goodbye  
I said ok, 'cos...

"To clarify some things, I'm in her mind right?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"She's somehow brought you into her mind, made you have an out of body experience without dying."

"Dreaming?"

"Yes, it seems so."

****

Ooh, boy d'you miss me like a hole in the head  
Because I do boy,  
And it's cool boy  
And ooh, bet you never thought I'd get out of bed  
Because of you boy,  
Such a fool boy

"So, I'm in her dreams?"

"Yes."

Looking around, all Pyro sees is darkness and the only lighted area of Dru's dreams was the bed.

"This is what I get for taking that pill."

"It wasn't a pain killer you took."

"What?"

****

Eleven hours on a brand new day  
I'm getting ready to go out and play  
It's late at night, I'm caught in a groove

I'd kiss my ass before I'm feeling blue

"It was an anti-depressant you took."

"You mean to tell me I took something else!"

****

Seven hours, what you calling for?  
A bunch of flowers and I slam the door  
You're in my face, sorry what's your name?  
Takes more than begging to reverse my brain  
'cos...

"Don't yell and yes."

"Where did that other pill I took, come from?"

"It was Dru's, she took it with the pain killers you dropped."

"Is she depressive."

"Runs in her mother's side of the family. It shows up once in a while when she is feeling down, although her depression rarely flares with her genetics."

****

Ooh, won't you miss me like a hole in the head  
Because I do boy,  
And it's cool boy  
And ooh, bet you never thought I'd get out of bed  
Because of you boy,Such a fool boy

"Did she take if after I left."

"I'm afraid so, combined with the pain killers."

"Like to hide a lot of things from people?"

"Seems so."

Starting to check out Sensitive Dru, Pyro could find everything flawless about this Dru. Wasn't wearing any make-up, no piercings, or tattoos. It was Dru without ever being tainted. This Dru, he was speaking to, has dark black eyes, pale skin, red lips, and black hair.

****

I'm through with it  
Over it  
Not having it  
Crazy sht  
Not feeling this  
Can't deal, I quit  
No more, No more  
I'm through with it  
Not having it  
This crazy sht  
Not feeling it  
Can't deal with it  
No more of it  
No more, no more

The real Dru who was in a coma, had blue-silver eyes that could change with any emotion she was having, olive skin for being out in the sun, pink lips, but her hair was black with streaks in it.

"What are you doing?"

Snapping out of it, Pyro could see her looking at him with apprehension in her eyes.

"Oh, uh, I was just admiring you."

"Oh."

****

Breaking off the bun  
A brand new day has just begun  
Just because you made me go "ooh"  
Doesn't mean I'll put up with you  
Don't you dare turn back  
Can't u see I wont take that?  
I ain't crying not over you  
Better for your head up like I told you

Sensitive Dru's cheeks started to blush and she covered her face with her palms. John leaned towards Sensitive Dru and kissed her lips. Responding back, she kissed him back, letting Pyro lay her on the bed. Stopping a bit, Pyro looked down at her, taking in all her features.

"Can I ask you something?"

Settling herself more comfortably between the pillows, Sensitive Dru looked up at him.

"Yes, what is your question?"

****

Why d'you cry  
For the guy  
Say goodbye  
Runaway  
Why d'you cry  
For the guy  
Say goodbye  
I said ok, 'cos...

"Does either you or the real Dru loves me, even a little bit?"

Pushing Pyro off of her, Dru turned away from him, looking off into the darkness. The place she was staring at, turned into a mountain top, viewing the ocean.

"I can't tell you that."

"Why not? Why can't you tell me? Then what was that kiss you gave me?"

"Only the real Dru can reveal that to you and you kissed me first."**_Ooh, won't you miss me like a hole in the head  
Because I do boy,  
And it's cool boy  
And ooh, bet you never thought I'd get out of bed  
Because of you boy,  
Such a fool boy (such a fool)_**

"This is bullshit."

"Language."

"Not sorry this time."

"I think you should leave."

Standing up from the bed of pillows, Sensitive Dru tried to walk away from Pyro. His hand shot out to grab her wrist.

"Tell me."

"You're hurting me, just like you what you did to Dru."

"Why can't you just tell me?" he asked frantically.

****

Ooh, won't you miss me like a hole in the head  
Because I do boy (I do)  
And it's cool boy (yeah it's cool)  
And ooh, bet you never thought I'd get out of bed  
Because of you boy, (I do boy)  
Such a fool boy (such a fool)

"Please let go of me." Sensitive Dru cried out.

Eyes starting to water, Sensitive Dru tried to get Pyro to let go of her wrist. He let go but not before leaving a black and blue bruise on her wrist.

The song ended and with that the stereo shut itself off but not without a song that would never go out of style, **_Nirvana's "Heart Shaped Box" _**and**_ HIM, "Heaven Tonight."_**

"Ouch."

****

She eyes me like a pisces when I am weak  
I've been locked inside your Heart-Shaped box for weeks  
I've been drawn into your magnet tar pit trap  
I wish I could eat your cancer when you turn black

Standing up from the bed of pillows, Sensitive Dru walked off the bed of pillows to the mountain top that the real Dru had dreamed up. Walking towards the edge, she looked back at Pyro, a tear sliding down her face.

"No, wait!"

"Good bye."

Blowing a kiss to Pyro, sensitive Dru leaned back on the edge of the mountain and started to plummet towards the ocean below.

"No!!!!!"

****

Hey! Wait!  
I've got a new complaint  
Forever in debt to your priceless advice  
Your advice..

Racing off the bed, Pyro ran towards the mountain and leaped off of it. Keeping his arms at his sides, he had enough speed to reach sensitive Dru. Her back was down towards the ocean while her face was looking straight at Pyro. Holding out his hand, he took hold of her. Hugging her tightly, he whispered into her ear.

"I love Dru."

As they plummeted towards the ocean rocks, sensitive Dru disappeared from Pyro's embrace. It was Pyro who was left to face the rocks.

"Ah!!!!!" Pyro screamed as he covered his face with his hands.

* * *

A loud thump resonated as Pyro hit the bedroom floor. Opening his eyes, he found himself on the floor in Dru's room. The sun had started to come down over the horizon as he checked the digital clock near the bed. It read, 9:48 pm.

****

Hey! Wait!  
I've got a new complaint  
Forever in debt to your priceless advice  
Your advice..

"It was just a dream."

Checking himself in the mirror, after pushing himself up off the floor, he saw remnants of the sensitive Dru's kiss on both of his cheeks.

"It wasn't a dream, I was in her mind. Oh shit."

Falling back again on Dru's bed, Pyro took a couple of breather's before looking in the mirror. The kiss marks were still there on his cheeks, fresh as a baked pie.

"But how?"

****

Hey! Wait!  
I've got a new complaint  
Forever in debt to your priceless advice  
Your advice..

Rubbing his head where the impact of falling on the floor had hit him, Pyro slowly and soundly walked out of Dru's room.

"You look like crap." Piotr commented as Pyro walked past the living room to the boys' dormitory.

"Fuck off."

"Not till later."

That comment brought him back to Dru, she always had a comeback and would never stop until the other contender gave up. Shoving the little memory of her back into his mind, Pyro walked off not sparring back at Piotr with a witty comment of his own. '

****

Meat-eating orchids forgive no one just yet  
Cut myself on angel hair and baby's breath  
Broken hymen of your highness I'm left black  
Throw down your umbilical noose so I can climb right back

Leaving the noise behind him, he entered the room he shared with the other boys' . Walking over to his bed, he started to change out of his clothes and fell back onto his bed, in his boxers. It was just him in the dorm room.

"Maybe I'm going outta my fucking mind."

****

She eyes me like a pisces when I am weak  
I've been locked inside your Heart-Shaped box for weeks  
I've been drawn into your magnet tar pit trap  
I wish I could eat your cancer when you turn black

Pounding his fists into his pillow, Pyro got himself relaxed and tried to sleep. When the fucking Sandman wouldn't come to sprinkle its sand over his eyes, Pyro started to stare at the ceiling.

After a while, he started to count lighters and not sheep because it seemed too much of a wussy thing to do. Getting to twenty-nine lighters, his eyes started to droop and a few minutes later he fell asleep. The dream started again but this time it didn't end like last time.

**_Your advice _**

Your advice

Your advice

The last song that came not from the stereo but from Dru's mind was **_HIM's, "Poison Girl."_**

****

I did it all just for her  
I did it all just for her  
And love's heart is death  
For me and my poison girl  
  
A prey she was for the cruelty of love  
While its serpent inside crawled straight towards her heart  
The coldest kiss love ceased to exist  
While we grew apart like never before  
  
I did it all just for her  
I did it all just for her  
And love wants us dead  
Just me and my poison girl  
  
I did it all just for her  
I did it all just for her  
And love's heart is death  
For me and my poison girl  
  
the fire in her eyes  
grew dim and then died  
as the poison inside  
reached her heart  
  
And the coldest kiss  
faith ceased to exist  
as we grew apart  
like never before  
  
I did it all just for her  
I did it all just for her  
And love wants us dead  
Just me and my poison girl  
  
I did it all just for her  
I did it all just for her  
And love's heart is death

For me and my poison girl  
  
And the taste of the poison on her lips is of a tomb  
  
I did it all just for her  
I did it all just for her  
And love wants us dead  
Just me and my poison girl  
  
I did it all just for her  
I did it all just for her  
And love's heart is death  
For me and my poison girl  
  
Poison girl

Poison girl

Poison girl

Poison girl  
  
And love's heart is death  
For me and my poison girl  
In this poison world

* * *

A/N: "Oh yeah!" :Dance a front and back flip and starts to dance sensually getting a few eye brow rising from my guy friends: Thanks for all the reviews.

This chappie took me two weeks and a half. Wow! It's because of school and things but the reviews and encouragement I've gotten from my readers helped me to finish the next chapter in the series.

Hope you like this chapter again, I put all lot into this chapter and give me some more reviews!

Thanks to SamHobbit, who put me on his favorites list. I am so honored. :tear: And I would like to thank LoneEagel13, TheWolf, SamHobbit again, Elf Princess Claire, Chibi Chingo (love your praise), Sue F. (I tried not to put a lot of he, she's, Dru and all and I have tried to use less subjects), Avira Alika Yurimisha, psycho88 (I was getting to Pyro and Dru getting together who knows), yeurou, blackfirefaerie, Miss-Scooty-Pants, and last but not least, mystery-child-001 for putting me on your author alert list. :Kisses:

Don't know how long the next chapter will take because I have studying, social life, family vacations and all but if you can get me past 28reviews than I will try my hardest to upload. No flaming and please nice constructive criticism and I do appreciate praise.

Next Chapter: Will Dru get out of her coma slash death stage? Who is this other Dru? Is she evil, good, sweet, mean, only time will tell.


	14. Learning to Breathe

Disclaimer: All X-Men characters involved in the movie, comic, and books belong to Marvel, except that a couple of new characters that are in my story, are mine, including Logan's estranged daughter, her best friend Charlie, Sonja, Veronika, Michael, Tom, Anabel, Anabel's aunt Irene who knows about two or three words in English, Dru's mother, Baby Dru, Juan Mendoza, and other new characters who are not in the X-Men movie and comics.

I don't endorse nor do I own the brand name of Krispy Kreme, Gucci, Prada, Converse, Baby Phat, Cigar, Marbel, Nirvana, and a few others.

Dru has telepathy (mind-reading) and telekinesis (moves things with her mind) from her mother and the rest from her father. This chapter starts back up where Dru, Bobby, Rogue, and Pyro are at Charlie's loft and Dru is continuing with her story. If I get some more reviews then I will try to upload faster.

Most of the places are fictional except a few things. The names of the strip clubs are fake. In addition, Logan does remember his daughter, it just that he is in denial. He hates himself for leaving her and even though he couldn't remember things that happened after Stryker experimented on him, he still has memories of Dru.

This chapter is a little bit intense and some sexual things. If you feel not up to reading this chapter then pleased click to another story, which you feel comfortable with. Otherwise, be ready to enter into the mind of Dru and the people around her. There will be cussing and things like that and if you hate it then please do not flame me. This is how the way my mind works and I cannot stop it alongside with my fingers which type. Please enjoy the story.

Horizontal line means next scene.

Bold words are memories/flashbacks

Italicized words are thoughts

Parentheses ( ) is translations from other language.

means a pause in the story for an author's note.

Bold and italicized words are songs and song titles.

Italic and Underline are POV's

: meaning of the abbreviations.

Hope you like this chapter, I put all lot into this baby and give me some more reviews!

MORE REVIEWS AND MAYBE IF I GET ENOUGH REVIEWS I WILL TRY TO UPDATE FASTER THAN THREE WEEKS.

A/N: This starts up a week later after Pyro went to bed, everyone is trying to cope with the thing but guess what Dru is back and this time with a friend. Pyro known as John gets a slut girlfriend as does Dru but a boyfriend. Please read with caution because there will be cussing, sex, a bit of fighting, and drugs. If you are uncomfortable then don't read but if you do want to read then go ahead.

You arw about to be introduced to a new character, which is none other than sensitive Dru. Yes, Sensitive Dru, who is the Dru that noe one gets to see, in other words the scaredy cat one. People might get a bit confused when you read down halfway through the story with the dream sequence. Anyways hope you read and review, no flammers please. Read the author'se note everytime a new chapter is set up to get an update on things. Thank you.

Chapter 14- Learning to Breathe

A week later, everyone woke up for today's classes except one person in particular. Dru. Still gossip of Dru's condition continued while Logan, John, Rogue, Bobby, and the rest of the X-Men team tried to go about their business.

Logan would get distracted if he heard someone sing or recite a poem because it reminded him of Dru.

Logan's POV

__

Even from the letters that she sent me over the years, she could never clearly find the words to describe Dru's personality. My Dru was a bright girl who loved to read, sing, write funny poems, and always had something to say. Seems the letters stopped coming after she turned twelve. I never replied to the letters but every time I headed into an unknown town, I would head over to the post office, ask for any packages for me and there would be one.

Sucked a bit having an ex-wife, who read minds. Was one of the reasons I might have left. Never let me be when I headed somewhere. She kept thinking I was cheating and shit. Even that, she knew where I was, which made it easier to her to send the letters. I never paid child support since we never got married or anything. I knocked her up on accident and I stayed for the kid.

The last letter that came from her was in a post office in the Midwest. It was sent a week before my girl's 12th birthday. This was a few months before Stryker started to experiment on me. I remember all of this from the revisit to his base and my journal the X-team had found when they got me out of my fiery motor home.

It was a bit charred but I could still read my writing. I read it and it was filled with thoughts about Dru. It asked whether I should have stayed to be there for Dru and put up with my ex-wife/lover who pulled the whole "I'm four months pregnant and it's yours," stunt on him. He never asked for a paternity test.

Now I don't need it. I've seen Dru and she has almost everything from me, even though I've learned that the children take on the mother's personality. No, not Dru. She has her mother's eyes but everything else is mine. She's like the version of me, a spitfire and a fighter. Though it should be impossible for her to have the blade but it was explained, since Stryker had forced her to have them.

End of POV

Stomp! Stomp! Stomp!

It was the sound of the students filing in for today's lesson of chemistry. Not knowing a thing about chemistry, Logan used the Handbook of Chemistry to teach the class.

"Let's get this show on the road." he whispered to himself before he started lessons.

Everyone paid attention but one student in particular didn't.

John's POV

__

Logan started teaching the periodic table but all I could think of was that dream. I've been having the same dream for this past week, but the dialogue and scenes change more. It felt so real, the kiss, her skin, everything so real. But it wasn't, it was all just a dream. A horrible dream.

There were two Dru's that I got to meet. The physical one and the other were mental. The mental one was so scared and afraid. All I wanted to do was take her in my arms and protect her but she just pushed me away, just like everyone else.

Why couldn't she just tell me if she loved me, or not? Why! I need to calm down because Logan is looking at me. That bastard, telling everyone Dru tried to kill herself. It's none of their damn business and I don't even know why the hell I should care. Seems she doesn't even care about me, so why should I give a shit about her?

I'm like a play toy to her, just a thing Dru can fuck around with and then throw away. I'm sort of glad that Dru is out of my life even if it is for a while.

End of POV

A smile played upon Pyro's lips that disturbed Logan enough to pause his lesson on hydrogen.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Nothing, go on with your hydrogen speech."

That smile turned into a smirk and right away, he started his plan on getting Dru out of his life. He started it with flirting with a female student who was known as somewhat a slut.

Her name was Samantha and she was naive as she could be. Twirling her hair between her fingers like she didn't have a care in the world. Samantha was smacking a piece of gum in her horse shaped mouth, bleach blond hair, thin figure, blue eyes, apple lips, and fat cheeks is how she looked talking to Pyro.

The power that Samantha had was her singing. Hearing her sing could entrance a person and ultimately kill them. Known around the school as Death's Singer or as Siren because of the mythical reference to the siren mermaids.

The siren mermaids were known to bring mens' ships and men' to their death while singing on rocks. The men would be entranced by their singing and either jump off the ship to swim to them or sail their way to the rocks. Ultimately, the men would drown or die crashing their ships into the rocks.

This was Samantha's gift and curse. Never could she sing, scream, yell, or anything that was high pitch without the fear of luring people to their deaths. Her power was different, with singing any person, young or old, male or female could commit murder or anything else illegal just to have her all to themselves. Once they heard her high pitch voice, the people around her would come over with the determination of having her to themselves. This had happened with her boyfriend.

Singing the lyrics to Britney Spears, "Hit Me Baby One More Time," her boyfriend hit her baby more than one time. He told her that she was his and his alone. Nobody could stop him and he hit her when she tried to escape. It went on for a while, he would control her, never let her go anywhere. She was scared for her life and never told her parents.

The abuse went on for months until one day, Samantha's boyfriend tried to kill her for talking to another guy. It was her cousin for God's sake but her boyfriend wouldn't have it. He came after Samantha's cousin with a gun and missed shooting him by a few millimeters. Her cousin was knocked out cold when she screamed. The boyfriend dropped dead from his ear drums exploding. The cops found Samantha in the corner of her room, crying, bruises and welts all over her body.

It had been two years since the incident and although Samantha hadn't recovered from it, she became a bit more happier and cheerier just to hide the pain she was feeling. She became what her boyfriend said she would be. A whore. One that liked to sleep with guys just to numb the pain of feeling nothing.

Never showing her true face, she would play the ditsy blond but behind her exterior lay the broken shattered girl she wished would leave her. Always to be in this body that she knew was beyond repair, Samantha lived behind a wall of facade.

"Hey, the name's Pyro."

"Samantha."

"Do you want to go with me to the Naughty or Nice bash this weekend?"

"Sure."

Samantha would go out with any guy she thought was hot. Rumors started that she slept with more than twenty guys and even slept with a couple of her father's friends. She was looser than a jiggling tooth after being punched in the jaw.

After class, Pyro walked Samantha to her class but not before frenching him. It was like two dogs slobbering over each other. No one was safe from the public display of freaking affection. After playing tongue hockey and octopus hands with each other, Samantha and Pyro said their goodbyes.

"See you later."

"Yeah, later."

Turning around John got the sight of Rogue giving him a dirty look. The look consisted of a "can't believe what I just saw" and a "you're the biggest jackass I have ever met."

"What?"

"Not even a week has gone by that Dru is in the hospital and you're all over that girl and even asking her to go to the Naughty or Nice bash."

"Dru and I are not even dating and who gives a damn. This is my life and you are definitely not my mother. Besides you can never be a mother."

With that last statement Pyro walked away to his next class, leaving Rogue in the hallway. She tried hard to fight back the tears and succeeded. Rogue was left to think a bit as she paced herself toward her class.

Rogue's POV

__

Why is John doing this? He has changed over this past week but I thought it was for the better. Why did he have to go and say that to me? I know I cannot have children but it is hurtful. I want to scream and shout at him so badly and tell him to stop hurting Dru. How can I, when Dru is in a hospital bed with tubes coming out of her? I have gone to see her at least three times this week. Never have I seen John go and visit her.

I bet it is hard to see someone you like be in state of almost near death. I can tell he likes her more than a friend. I may be naive but I am not a stupid southern girl. I can tell when love is a brewing. With John and Dru, there is something simmering on the surface with those two. I could kind of tell when John introduced me to her.

At first I thought she was the kind of girl my mama use to tell me to stay away from. The girl who strolled into town, started trouble with the men and women and in the end get run out of town. Dru was not like the girls my mother told me about.

Well yes, she did have the whole messing with the boys' thing and getting into trouble but she is a teenage girl. Not all of her is bad. She got me and Bobby closer than ever and saw another side of myself I thought I never knew I had. Although I could have done without the drinking. Had myself a hangover for two days' straight.

With John, he keeps changing. One minute he is crying over her and the next minute he's hanging all over some girl. I know he was crying the other day Bobby and I went to see Dru. There was no denying it but he tried to. Why can't he just admit he likes Dru and gets it over it. He is like a stubborn dog hating to go to the vet's for his monthly check up.

I hope Dru wakes up soon and at least see what she might have with John. If not then I hope, they can stay on good grounds.

End of POV

Walking into her class, the hallways became deserted except for one student. Lurking in a corner, the guy had heard the conversation between Rogue and Pyro. Flipping and bending his tarot and playing cards, he took out a card from the deck.

"Queen of Hearts. Looks like someone has taken his heart and the others too."

Flipping the card, it burst into flames and fell to the floor. He smashed it out with his heel before walking toward his Algebra class, late as usual.

"You're late, Mr. Mariano.", Scott said.

"Ask me if I care."

Smirking to himself, he walked toward the back of the class and sat down. Sitting in the back, he was able to observe everyone but be undetected even from the teacher's view. Taking out his deck of playing and tarot cards, he started to tell the future.

"Pssst."

Looking up her saw Samantha whispering to him, making sure Scott didn't hear them.

"What?"

"I won't be able to entertain you tonight and I won't be your date to the Naughty of Nice ball."

"Why?"

"I have a date with that guy with the lighter."

"Pyro?"

"Yeah."

"No prob, just try not to extinguish his flames."

A smirk played upon his lips and Samantha's lips

"I'll try to, Phillip." she said with a delicious smirk of her own.

"That's a good pet."

"Not your pet."

"Yes you are. You play with the boys and some girls as ordered by me, so you're considered my play toy."

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that." she replied rolling her eyes.

"Just remember not to give them head."

"Of course, only to you."

"That's my babe."

Everyone didn't know about Samantha's and Phillip's secret relationship. It had been going on for months and no one even had a clue about it. They had an open relationship where Samantha would go out with other guys and Phillip the same, only with females. He rarely dated the females from his classes.

Hearing about this girl name Dru, interest him. Pulling out another card, he found the Sleeping Person.

Looking around he tried to search for a girl who was dozing off or sleeping in class. There wasn't a girl that was sleeping in this class, so he thought that the "infamous Dru" was in another class.

"I'd like to meet you Dru, very soon."

Snapping out of his state, Phillip went back to observing the room not paying attention and watching Samantha and thought of who to take to the Naughty or Nice Ball

The monitors kept beeping as Dru breathed slowly. A few minutes later the monitors kept beeping but no one was in the bed. The sheets had been thrown off the bed, the monitors hooked up to a teddy bear. Inside the teddy bear was a watch that was connected to the monitors wires. Yes a wire. Not kidding. She made herself her own heart beat with the watch.

Walking out of the recovery room, she noticed Ororo checking the computers that were recording her vital signs. A good thing that the curtain shield her bed from Ororo's view. Tip toeing back into her room, Dru starts to formulate a plan of escape.

Dru's POV

__

How long have I been out? Seems from this calendar I have been out for a week. Anu longer and I could have missed the Naughty or Nice Bash that Rogue told me about. Gonna need to either get a costume or make myself one. I think I might buy it if they even let me off this school's property if not, then I have some ideas. A fallen angel with torn white wings or a little devil with horns and a sexy red number.

Besides that, I'm going to wring Logan for trying to help me. He should have known. I wasn't planning on offing myself and going six feet under.

So what if it is my way to escape reality. I'm more relaxed now. Now all I need to do is make an entrance and change out of this medical gown. I also need a bath. Phew! At least they could have washed my hair for me. Charlie did that for me when I ever got into my coma. I need to call Charlie when I get to my room.

Nice, the air vent to this room is loose. As long as I don't make any noise then I'll be able to get to me room.

End of POV

Loosening the bolts on the vent, Dru was able to climb carefully through the vent. Snapping her fingers the vent bolted back securely once she was inside the vent system. Crawling on her hands and knees, Dru started to head toward her room. It wasn't pleasant with winds going up her medical gown from the vent system. All she had on was the gown and her underwear.

"Shit." she hissed out as she tore an iv from her neck.

Closing her eyes the small wound in her neck healed as well as the others on her body from the IVs.

"Hey, how about a kiss?"

Opening her eyes, Dru found herself peering at Pyro hockey tongue kissing with a blond bimbo. It looked like two people trying to suck each other's faces off.

"You're a good kisser Sam."

"Sam?" Dru whispered to herself.

"You want to go somewhere, where we can." Samantha hinted.

"Ah hell no." Dru hissed out.

Covering her mouth, she wished she didn't talk. Pyro and Samantha started to look around for the anonymous voice. Pyro's eyes started to looks at the vents. Luckily, thinking quickly Dru had flatten herself against the vent's floor.

"I bet it was nothing." Samantha answered.

His eyes still on the vent, Pyro nodded.

"Yeah, nothing." he said with a frown on his face.

"So when are you going to come by and pick me up from my dorm for the Naughty or Nice Bash?"

"When do you want me to come?"

"How about seven so we can have some time to, you know." she hinted.

"Alright."

Staring back at Pyro as he and the blond walked away, Dru let out a sigh of relief.

"Fuck him." she spat out before going back to her job at hand.

Still, after ten minutes, Dru hadn't gotten any closer to her room. It looked like she might never get out of the vents. In a fit of frustration, she hit the side of the vent.

"Shit, ahhh!"

Hitting the side of the vent caused the vent to break and for Dru to fall. Wiping the soot from her eyes, she found herself staring at a guy.

"Looks like God has sent an angel down from heaven to please me." the guy replied.

The guy has been changing jeans when Dru had fallen onto his bed. He looked her over with interest and lust in his eyes.

"Don't flatter me."

"I will then." the guy replied.

Eyeing him, Dru saw in his hands a pack of tarot cards as well as playing cards.

"You going to tell me my fortune?"

Dru tried to get up from the bed but the guy pushed her back onto the bed. The guy eyed at Dru's blue hospital gown which showed off her olive legs. The guy got a bit turned on while fastening up his jeans.

"You're not moving till I find out this pretty angel's name."

"I'm no angel."

"Better." the guy replied as he shuffled his cards.

A couple of seconds went by before the guy took out a card from the deck.

"The dreamer."

"Seems your tarot card got this one right."

"You've been in a state of imagination, am I right?"

"Yes." she replied with a smirk on her face.

Moving her legs underneath her, Dru blocked the guy's vision of her legs.

"Scared I might see something only your boyfriend sees?"

"Nope, not even my boyfriend ever get a chance to see it and besides I am just waiting for the perfect time to jump your bones."

"Nice save, I think you're turning me on."

"I know I'm turning you on."

Getting on her hands and knees again, Dru started to crawl toward him at the edge of the bed. Dropping his tarot cards, Phillip's hands went toward her shoulders.

"Hold on, won't this beauty tell me her name."

"No.", Dru replied as she kissed his neck.

"Alright then, I'll tell you my name. It's Phillip."

"Nice to meet you, Phillip."

"Likewise."

Her lips took hold of his, biting tenderly on his bottom lip. Their tongues clashed at each other, indulging in each other's taste.

"You kiss well."

"Thanks, you're not so bad yourself."

"Thanks." he scoffed.

Situating herself on his lap, her legs on either side of his outer thighs, he smirked to himself.

"Will you ever tell me your name?"

"Just think of me as your pleaser or even a one night stand."

Before Phillip could reply, Dru's lips were upon his lips again. His hands slid up her hips and found she shivered at his touch. Phillip would have first initiated the come on but being "jumped" by this hell's angel. He didn't mind at all. Somehow he felt something for her, no not love, but lust and desire.

"Good to know."

Kissing again, Phillip pressed Dru against his bed, sliding his hand up and down her neck. Pressed underneath him, Dru let all thoughts of Pyro slip from her mind as she kissed Phillip again. His hands started to slide up her leg like a snake to its prey and felt her skin become heated from his touch. Touching her thighs, he parted them a bit.

"For me?" he asked about her giving herself to him.

"Maybe." she replied seductively.

Roaming hands and russian fingers went over Dru's body. First on his list were her breasts. She wasn't wearing a bra on account of any reason at all from the medical gown. There wasn't really a necessary reason to get rid of her bra. His fingers grabbed her roughly, kneading her till she let out a small moan.

Letting out a moan, she knew that this would classify her as a slut for letting this happen. Every time Dru came out of a "dream" her sexual hormones would become at it's peak and wanting to be released. She never let it hold her back since this was the next step of recovery.

First it would be the dream sequence where Sensitive Dru would come out to play. Second would be the sexual urges that would hit her like a ton of bricks. Third phase, anger, where all the feeling that she had bottled up before she went into the dream sequence would spill out. Last but not least is recovery, where Dru's old self came back.

She was now in the second stage obviously and Dru wouldn't let anything hold her back. If she wanted any guy then she would use her "skills" to get them into bed. Call her a whore, slut, whatever but she liked sex and craved for it. It pumped her up for later on in the day.

"Do you have protection?" she asked.

"No, but I'll out beforehand."

This was something that Dru didn't fool around with. No protection meant the chance of her getting pregnant at a young age like her mother. Her mother was Dru's age when she became pregnant. From what her mother told her, Logan was twenty-nine when she got pregnant.

It must have been a lied since the first day she laid eyes on her father, she knew he couldn't have aged even a bit. Just like the only photograph she had of him with her mother in it, he didn't look a day over twenty-seven. It was as if time stood still and nothing about him changed.

"I don't think so, either get a condom or you'll be by yourself to play with." she replied curtly.

"Alright, I think one of my roommates has a box of condoms, flavored kind."

"Oohhh, me likes."

Getting up from the bed, Phillip walked to the bed in the corner, his boxers hugging him in the right places. She watched him search through a couple of drawers before coming up with the box of flavored condoms.

"Yeah, I need to get something from my room."

Looking over to Phillip, whose eyes were staring at the door.

"Shit, it's my roommate. He is a snitch, will snitch out even his mother to save his ass."

Getting up from the bed, Dru looked up into the vents for her way of escape.

"Looks like it is time for me to exit." she replied getting up from Phillip's bed.

"Looks like it." he replied grabbing his pants and putting them on as the males voice was at the door.

"When can I see you again?", Phillip asked turning around to find Dru gone.

The bed had been made and looking up he saw that the vent too was shut closing. He heard faint crawling as his roommate entered the room.

"I'll meet up with you at the cafeteria." replied Pyro as he entered the room.

Phillip looked up while zipping and buttoning up his jeans with a smirk on his lips.

"Where you jerking off?"

"No, but I could have if I didn't have any rubbers."

"What do you mean? Oh hell, did you try and take my box?" asked John while searching through his drawers.

"Yes, but I didn't have any condoms and I needed them because this chick I had in my room wanted me so bad."

"Where is this girl you say wanted you?"

"She left through the vent." he answered as he pointed upwards at the vent system before falling back onto his bed.

Shaking his a head a bit, Pyro's eye twitched at his answer.

"Vent?"

"Yes, didn't catch her name though I wish I did."

"You sure you weren't on something?"

"Maybe, I don't know."

Shaking his head, Phillip saw spots before his eyes.

"Stay away from the white out and Logan's beer or you'll be okay." John replied as he grabbed his wallet and headed out.

"Alright."

Closing the door, Pyro laid his head against the door and gritted his teeth.

"You're not going to get to me Dru, I am not playing your game any more." he whispered to himself before walking off.

"Oh yes John. You will play by my rule or you will lose." Dru hissed out after hearing John's statement, in the vent above him.

Sitting on her bed, she looked around taking in her surroundings. It may have been a week but to Dru it could have been an eternity.

"Remembering a few things. John, yes. Charlie, definitely and Logan, yes but I wished not."

Getting up from the bed, Dru looked around in her dresser drawers. After a few minutes, she found herself something decent to wear. Trying on her black mini skirt, fish net stockings, pink and black Roxy top, and black boots. Checking herself in the mirror, she made sure the balcony doors and the curtains had been drawn. The stereo had started up again as she made up her hair in braids.

"I love this song by The Verve." she said in a whisper.

Dru didn't want anybody to know she was here but it wouldn't be long before Ororo checked on her in the recovery ward. The watch thing she learned to do for a science project when she was 10. It was for her science class and consisted of using a watch and positive and negative wires. It had taken her a couple of weeks before she found a way to use the supplies as a beating watch when hooked to some heart rate monitors.

The song played for while Dru started to apply make up.

"Wish the Verve put out more songs."

As she tried on some things, she could make into a halloween costume for the Naughty of Nice Bash this Sunday. She knew about it from the flyer she had taken from Phillip's room. It was to be this Sunday in the cafeteria where the students would dress up in costumes and dance the night away. She was planning on being the bitch of the ball with everyone's eyes on her.

"Let's see I can go either as the bitch or as the slut. Hmm, so many choices." she said to herself.

Thinking it over, Dru went to her closet, which had been previously stocked with her clothed. Finding nothing to suit her need, she turned around and eyed her cell phone on the bed.

"Hmm."

Snatching her phone off the bed, Dru concentrated on dialing Charlie's number. A few minutes later his voice came on.

"Hello?" he asked a bit groggy.

"Charlie?"

"Dru is that you? Why the hell haven't you called me back in a week! I've called you and called you and your ass didn't have the nerve to reply!" he spat out.

Holding the phone away from her ear drum, Dru took a few minutes to considering how much pleading she would do, to stop Charlie's mood.

"Calm down, Charlie."

"Calm down! Calm the fuck down! I was "calmed down," a week ago while I hadn't known my best friend wouldn't brush me off. I'm way beyond calm Dru, now I am super bitch right now!"

"Don't get bitchy with me and when the hell have you started to use the word "bitchy?"!" she hissed out.

Keeping her voice down to a low, Dru tried not to let anyone with a keen sense of hearing to listen in on her phone call. There was a couple of student that she figured out could listen even to a pin being dropped miles away. She wasn't about to let some noisy kid hear her calls. Making sure, the wall had been sound proof after she got into her room, Dru gritted her teeth in frustration.

"Since now, Dru. God, you keep me in the dark with this Pyro dude crap and then you don't call me back."

"I know and I am sorry but I had the "dreams.""

Silence came over the phone which made Dru get a bit nervous.

"Charlie? Are you still there?"

"Umm, yeah." he replied after letting out a small sigh.

"Yeah."

"How?"

"Painkillers."

"Damn."

"Yep."

"I thought you said you would stop?"

"I did, past tense."

"You promised."

"It had been broken, just let me explain it to you."

"No, you promised me you wouldn't do it and you lied. There is nothing to be explained." he spat out.

"I know but I needed to do it, Charlie. I had to."

"No, you didn't. You didn't have to, you could have talked it out and called me. Anything, but that."

"It was my decision Charlie and do not get fatherly on me. I need a best friend and not a dad to talk to right now."

"Damn, sorry, I was just stating the fact that you should have done something other than "dreaming.""

"It is my life Charlie from what I can see and I know you are trying to help but it had been said and done."

"Alright, what do you want!" he barked out.

"Don't bark at me."

"Woof, woof."

A laugh came over the line and Charlie too started to laugh. Few minutes passed before their laughter stopped.

"I'm sorry, Dru."

"I'm sorry too, Charlie."

"You shouldn't, I tried to snap and I didn't get my morning cup of sex."

"Charlie." she gasped.

Her Charlie was back and in action. She missed his witty comments and charm. Always, she tried to start her day with a call from Charlie. It never got old with a little pep talk from Charlie.

"What! It is the truth. I need a woman's body beneath me."

"What about me?" she asked curiously.

A long silence again passed by but this one was comforting.

"I already did, in Mexico when you had too many shots."

"Hey, that is not fair. I was celebrating my birthday and the bartenders kept sending me free drinks." she replied.

"Of course because he wanted to take you home with him. Luckily, I said that we were honeymooning and he left you well enough alone."

This is the routine that Charlie and Dru took. They always started with the sex talk and then went on to other things. Never did Charlie get uncomfortable with her sexual comments. The only time there was a pause in the conversation was for either of them to think of back talk.

"Of course after you whispered into my ear the guy's alter motive and I slurred out that you were my hubby."

"Yeah, the guy got a disappointed look on his face but he was a coyote ugly."

"Hmm, I thought that he was cute but the next day when we went back to get a friend then I regretted drinking tequila."

A laugh resounded over the line as Charlie tried to stop himself from laughing even more.

"I remember that and the guy had acne all over his face, teeth rotting out of his head, beer belly, oh god I can still picture the guy."

"That face will be forever burned into my memory and I thought he was hot the other night."

"That's what happens when you take advantage of Mexico."

"True, very true."

"Now, what was the reason you called me or did you just want to keep going down memory lane."

"Both but first I want, no, I need something that you have."

"My, my, my, Dru you know I cannot give you my body. I am going to need it when I head off to work."

"No, not that Charlie, although maybe later but I need the costume of my slave costume and a date for the Naughty or Nice Bash this Sunday."

"The one with the chain and collar included and yes I would be privileged on going to the bash with you. Where is it?"

"Here at the mansion."

"No fucking way."

"Yes fucking way."

"Will they allow me to go since I am not of mutant blood?"

"Don't get bloodlines on me."

"Sorry, too many readings of Anne Rice."

"Anne Rice is a great author who writes what she feels whether it might offend some people or not. I want to read the one's on Sleeping Beauty and her punishment."

"Same here, although it might be hard to find in bookstores cause it is under erotica and S and M."

"True but we must try."

"Any ways, will they let me attend?"

"Not unless we just crash the party."

"I am not liking this Dru, what are you planning."

"It has been about two hours since I have been out of the dreams and the students and teachers don't know a thing."

"What? You are a sneaky girl usually, but people get word of your recovery. So you're hiding out or something?"

"Something like that."

"Dru." he replied in a condescending tone.

"I am heading over to your house in less than five minutes and leave everything in my room as is so they don't get a tip of whether I was in my room or not. I will be at your house until Saturday night where you and I will change and go to the bash."

"I don't like the sound of this."

"The daring Charlie who would streak for a little bit of money. The same Charlie who would do stupid stunts like flashing in front of a group of old ladies which got him into trouble and arrested, is going soft on me?"

"I was desperate for cash to get me through college and the flashing was when I was drunk out of my mind. I did get off the hook if I apologized to the ladies along with community service."

"Either way, you were and will always be a crazy bastard."

"I am not a bastard, but I am a crazy mother sucker!" he whooped out.

"Oh yeah, you are Charlie."

"So when are you coming over?"

"I already am."

"What?"

"Open the door, Charlie."

Getting up from the couch in the living room, Charlie walked over to his loft's front door. Looking into the peephole low and behold there was Dru staring at him. The cell phone was in her hand. Dru had started to run and jump from tree to tree to make sure she didn't get caught leaving the school. Once she was in the city, Dru had gotten herself a wig and wearing them.

"What is with the green wig and contacts?" he asked.

Walking into his loft, Dru headed toward the bathroom and started to take off the wig and contacts. Blinking a bit, Dru managed to get out the blue-silver contacts and saw her green eyes looking back at her. She did like her green eyes but people kept asking her whether they were contacts.

Since because her colored eyes were so intense it sometimes made people uneasy when she looked at them. It was better to hide her traits and look normal then bring unwanted attention to herself.

"As a cover in case I got followed and wouldn't get recognized. I thought you caught up on the James Bond movies. Besides you need to get into your stripper character." she replied walking out of the bathroom and into the kitchen.

"That is different because I am a stripper and strippers do not need to learn how to kill a person with a tic tac and paper."

"You're talking about McGyver."

"That's the guy's name?"

"Yeah the one who can kill you with just a few things around the house."

"Wouldn't want him to be my enemy, now then?"

"True."

Looking around in the cupboards, Dru was able to find a skillet and started to heat up the oven.

"What am I going to wear to the bash, if I do go?" he asked crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned his hip against the kitchen table.

"How about the outfit I got for you for your work?"

"The fallen angel outfit with the blacks wings?"

"Yes, you looked great in it before you threw it off to jiggle your ass in front of an eighty-year-old woman."

"Again the woman wanted it and she was enjoying it very much alongside with her daughter."

"Sure." she replied as she cracked a couple of eggs into a bowl and started to batter it.

"I still have the costume but the wings are a bit dusty." he replied walking over to wrap his arms around her waist, his head on her shoulder looking at her batter.

"Don't worry about it. I'll clean it." she answered looking over to him as she kept battering the eggs.

This could have been a moment where Charlie could have taken the plunge and kissed Dru but he took the sissy road and just looked at the eggs.

"Alright, they're in my room."

"After I make us a breakfast then we'll try on the costumes."

"So I am going as a fallen angel and you as an evil villian?"

"No, I am going to try on the collar to which will be hooked up to you since we have almost the same neck size and then I will try on my dominatrix costume."

"I didn't agree to being your pet at the dance."

Turning around, Dru was pinned against the kitchen table as she looked into Charlie's eyes. No matter what kind of crap she got into and vice versa they were there for each other. Their friendship had gotten stronger as time passed by even after the drinking problem.

"Come on you could be my fallen angel." she teased.

Pressing against Dru, Charlie wrapped his arms around her back and looked into her eyes.

"I don't know." he mumbled out.

"Come on, you'll like it and you might get glares from the guys as their dates fawn over you."

"I like but I will only have my eyes on you."

"You're just saying that cause you're my best pal." she scoffed out.

"Yeah but I wouldn't ditch you just to get some."

"How noble of you." she retorted as she rested her head against his chest.

"Well, I am a noble kind of guy."

"Are you going to wear the collar or not?" she asked as her breath hit his neck.

A shiver went down his back as he gulped down some air before answering.

"That depends."

"Depends on what?" she replied looking up at him.

"Whether you're going to be hanging all over that Pyro dude." he rolled off his tongue.

"Nope and I never hung all over him." she answered curtly.

Still in his arms, she breathed in his scent and found he had taken a shower.

"You did at the strip club and you let him into your heart."

"Yep and I could have ended up hurt like my mom and then where would I be?"

"Pregnant maybe."

"Yep, I have to keep my head in the game if I want to teach my good for nothing dad a lesson."

"Why are you so determined to get back at him?" he asked out of curiosity.

"After he left me to fend for myself while he went off to have a good time, I thought it would be a great way to ruin the life he tried to have without me."

"Right now they are clearing a first class seat for you for hell." he replied.

A laugh tore from his throat as he thought about what he had said.

"No, I think I might be the driver and not the passenger to hell." she answered before a smirk played on her lips.

"Alright, let's eat and then see if the costume still fits."

"Are you telling me I am fat?" she asked curiously with a shock look on her face.

"Of course not, I am thinking the costume might have shrunk while we had them dry cleaned.

"Nice save."

"Thanks."

While Charlie and Dru were trying on their costumes, back at the school hell was starting to brew as Ororo came to check up on Dru.

"Let's see if we can get you up with this." Ororo replied as she carried in a tray of medicines.

With one hand, she managed to pull back the curtain but as she looked at the bed, the tray fell.

"Oh my God!" she replied before heading toward the telephone in the office.

Remembering the number she wanted, Ororo dialed Logan. Logan who walked toward his room, heard his belt ringing. Reaching inside his pocket, he pulled out the phone, flipped it, and answered.

"Hello?"

"Logan, this is Ororo."

"What's wrong? You sound, nervous."

"Dru is gone."

"What!"

A/N: "Oh yeah!" :Dance a front and back flip and starts to dance sensually getting a few eye brows rising from my guy friends: Thanks for all the reviews and I am sorry it has taken me a while to get this up.

Wow, this chappie took me over a month and one week. Wow! It's because of school and things but the reviews and encouragement I've gotten from my readers helped me to finish the next chapter in the series. I have had problems with family and school work but I did it. I got the chapter up.

Hope you like this chapter again, I put all lot into this chapter and give me some more reviews!

Thanks to SamHobbit, who put me on his favorites list. I am so honored. :tear: And I would like to thank LoneEagel13, TheWolf, SamHobbit again, Elf Princess Claire, Chibi Chingo (love your praise), Sue F. (I tried not to put a lot of he, she's, Dru and all and I have tried to use less subjects), Avira Alika Yurimisha, psycho88 (I was getting to Pyro and Dru getting together who knows), yeurou, blackfirefaerie, Miss-Scooty-Pants, and last but not least, mystery-child-001 for putting me on your author alert lists. :Kisses:

Don't know how long the next chapter will take because I have been studying, social life, family vacations and all but if you can get me past 30 reviews than I will try my hardest to upload. No flaming and please nice constructive criticism and I do appreciate praise. It might take a while longer with the next chapter but I will try.

Next Chapter: Dru is awake and now ready to have some revenge! What will happen at the bash? Will she get back at John and will Charlie have her! Who knows! Until next time.


	15. I Put A Spell On You

Disclaimer: All X-Men characters involved in the movie, comic, and books belong to Marvel, except that a couple of new characters that are in my story, are mine, including Logan's estranged daughter, her best friend Charlie, Sonja, Veronika, Michael, Tom, Anabel, Anabel's aunt Irene who knows about two or three words in English, Dru's mother, Baby Dru, Juan Mendoza, and other new characters who are not in the X-Men movie and comics.

I don't endorse nor do I own the brand name of Krispy Kreme, Gucci, Prada, Converse, Baby Phat, Cigar, Marbel, Nirvana, and a few others.

Dru has telepathy (mind-reading) and telekinesis (moves things with her mind) from her mother and the rest from her father. This chapter starts back up where Dru escaped from the confinement of her hospital bed. Be warned there will be cursing, smoking, and other things going on. If you do not have the guts to read my story then you can click to another story. Either way, I am going to write what I want to write.

Most of the places are fictional except a few things. The names of the strip clubs are fake. In addition, Logan does remember his daughter, it just that he is in denial. He hates himself for leaving her and even though he couldn't remember things that happened after Stryker experimented on him, he still has memories of Dru.

This chapter is a little bit intense and some sexual things. If you feel not up to reading this chapter then pleased click to another story, which you feel comfortable with. Otherwise, be ready to enter into the mind of Dru and the people around her. There will be cussing and things like that and if you hate it then please do not flame me. This is how the way my mind works and I cannot stop it alongside with my fingers which type. Please enjoy the story.

Horizontal line means next scene.

Bold words are memories/flashbacks

Italicized words are thoughts

Parentheses ( ) is translations from other language or author's note.

Bold and italicized words are songs and song titles or written letters.

Italic and Underline are POV's

: meaning of the abbreviations.

Hope you like this chapter, I put all lot into this baby and give me some more reviews!

MORE REVIEWS AND MAYBE IF I GET ENOUGH REVIEWS I WILL TRY TO UPDATE FASTER THAN TWO AND HALF MONTHS.

A/N: At the beginning it will start where Logan gets the call from Ororo that Dru has vanished. After a couple of scenes then the story will head towards Dru and Charlie and don't know if the bash will be in the story line.

Please read with caution because there will be cussing, abuse, a bit of fighting, and drugs. If you are uncomfortable then don't read but if you do want to read then go ahead.

* * *

Chapter 15- I Put A Spell On You.

December 22th

"Let's see if we can get you up with this." Ororo replied as she carried in a tray of medicines.

With one hand, she managed to pull back the curtain but as she looked at the bed, the tray fell.

"Oh my God!" she replied before heading toward the telephone in the office.

Remembering the number she wanted, Ororo dialed Logan. Logan who walked toward his room, heard his belt ringing. Reaching inside his pocket, he pulled out the phone, flipped it, and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Logan, this is Ororo."

"What's wrong? You sound, nervous something got you all twisted up." He laughed as he entered into his bedroom.

"Dru is gone."

"What!" He walked right back out of his room and locked it behind him.

"Yes, she isn't here. All there is a teddy bear with wires coming out of its body." Ororo took a closer look at the teddy, its button eyes gouged out, stuffing coming out of the side of its neck, legs, and arms.

"Project." was all Logan replied as he shook his head back and forth at this new information that came out of nowhere.

"Project? What are you talking about?"

"WhenDru was little, shehad to make a project with a couple of wires and make it into the sound of a beating heart for her fifth grade science project. This is just sudden, it just came to me like a punch to the jaw."

"Thanksfor that imagery Logan. No wonder there was something funny about her monitors. I kept looking at the monitors and found her heart beat at a normal range to evenwhere when she had dreams, the beat would notspeed up or slow down. When people have dreams, their heart rates go either up or down but not ever at the same pace over and over."

Ororo should have seen the signs but now she couldn't go back and changed it. Dru had done another one over on them all.

"Obviously she got her smart genes from her mother. Her mother majored in journalism, nuclear biology, almost everything. The woman loved every major before I knocked her up." he replied.

"Logan, please be serious and not dwell on pastincidents,where canDrube?"

"Have you tried her room?" he asked while he started to head towards Dru's room.

"No."

"I am heading over there, right now."

"Alright." Ororo replied before the phone clicked and she hung up.

Dialing again, Ororo informed the Professor who now had put his head in his hands and shook his head.

"New surprises always happening to this school.," he whispered to himself before dialing the rest of the X-Men team to inform them what happened.

Opening the door to Dru's room, Logan searched around the room for any clues. He sniffed the air and found a faint smell and thought about it for a while. It reminded him of something but he couldn't pinpoint it. Eyeing the room, he found himself staring at Dru's bed.

"Where is her phone?" he asked himself.

Already knowing the answer, Logan walked over to the balcony window and his nose got a strong whiff. Sniffing again, the smell hit him like a ton of bricks. It smelled like Jean's perfume. Though she was a teacher she rarely liked to have fun, Jean always liked to wear scents that a teenager might have sprayed on.

"There is no possible way that Jean was in this room, just now." he whispered to himself.

Turning around he found a little bottle of Tommy Girl on the floor. It had been obviously dropped but not by Logan. Bending down, he snatched the bottle and sniffed it. Memories of Jean wearing it, came to his mind.

"This is not possible, unless. . ." he replied before he figured it out.

Dru had somehow bought a bottle of it, unlikely or stolen it from Jean.

"New things about her are popping up when I least expect it."

Again a ringing started and Logan answered it while checking out the room again.

"Is she there?" asked the Professor.

"Not sure since the only smell I can pick up is perfume."

"Do you think she is at that friend's of hers house?" the Professor asked.

"Maybe."

"Do you know the address?"

"Like the back of my hand."

"Take Ororo and Scott with you in case something happens."

"Alright."

* * *

December 23rd-

Turning off the phone, Logan moved his eyes around and saw something he had missed. Getting closer to the closet, he found it was opened just a smidge. Opening it, he found Dru's medical gown hidden beneath piles of t-shirts. They had gone to Charlie's place and found no one there but a letter.

Shaking his head, Ororo knocked softly on the door as Logan turned his head toward her. Closing the closet door, Logan turned to face her.

* * *

December 22nd-

"Ready?"

"Yes."

He started to head out but looked back to remember where everything was.

"Come on Charlie! Pack your things or the team will come for me and then you won't be able to go to the bash." she let out in a hurry.

"Alright, already! Let me make sure that everything is locked." he replied.

Waiting at front door with a hand on her hip and her other hand carrying a bag, Dru waited for Charlie. Somehow word would get out that Ororochecked up on her and find she wasn't there in the medical bed. Knowing this because Ororo had disconnected the wires from the bear which Dru knew would happen. She had placed another device that would beep her watch and tip her off of it being disabled. This what happens when you leave an smart girl alone without supervision.

In that time, Dru figured out that they would have tried to go first to the club, her room, or Charlie's. Either way, she couldn't let Charlie and her get caught this close in her plan. Charlie had gotten to packing a few things he would need to hold him over for a few days. Dru had packed her costume and an extra change of clothing.

"Hurry your ass up!"

"My pretty ass for your information." he answered locking his front door, his back to Dru.

"Whatever."

"Let's hit it." he replied as they started to walk down the stairs.

Checking back and forth across the street, Dru and Charlie ran toward Charlie's motorcycle. Turning over the bike, Charlie revved up the bike as Dru wrapped her arms around his waist, the bags tied to the bike. Off they went as Charlie and Dru tried to get as far away from the loft as possible. They didn't want to get caught, even though they would at the bash.

"You ready?" asked Charlie as he hands her one of the motorcycle helmets.

"Are you?" she asked as she put the helmet on over her head. She made sure it was secured before giving him the heads up.

"More than ever."

They started to drive off, leaving behind them a note on Charlie's front door. It read:

_Going down to Vermont to spend Christmas break with the family, Oliver. Pick up my mail please while I am away. Thanks._

_Charlie_

With that note, it might have gotten the X-Men team off their trail for a while but either way, they wouldn't know until the dance. They needed a place to crash as they got their costumes and plan of action ready. They would need time on their hands to pull off a stunt that might endanger Charlie and herself but hell, they needed a kick.

* * *

December 24th

"There is no possible way for her to make something like that," replied Cyclops.

"Someone like Dru, anything is possible," replied Logan.

"She couldn't have left the school without at least someone spotting her," Ororo responded.

The three started to walk outside towards the garage, equipped with fast cars, bikes, and car body parts. Stopping in front of the garage door, the three sparred a bit.

"Dru might have allies that we might not know of. Even though she has only been at this school for two weeks, Dru has a way to make friends fast," answered Cyclops.

"With allies, it meant they had covered for her while she made her get away again from the school."

"This sounds too much like a cops and robber stunt, Ororo."

"With a daughter like yours Logan, she could be a thief."

"What the hell are you talking about? Are you trying to accuse her of a thief?" bit back Logan.

"Jean's perfume along with a couple of things from my room have gone missing. I have locked my things away, closed the windows in my room, and locked the door to the room and yet things are still going missing," sniped Cyclops.

"Don't start accusing her, when she isn't even here to defend herself against your accusations, Scott," replied Ororo.

"Let us just find her before, she does something that might bring unwanted attention onto the school," answered Cyclops.

"Is this the second or third time she has done this?"

"I think second Ororo."

"Thank you, Logan," replied Ororo.

"I have a better idea, why don't we leave it up to Dru to see whether or not she even wants to return. She has already left the school without permission twice. Why are we going to go out and find her, if she doesn't want to be found," asked Cyclops.

"I am her father, damn it. I will not let her run around and get herself killed! What with anti-mutant protesters lurking around, Dru will be in danger of getting herself and that friend of hers killed!"

"Logan, please, calm down. Dru is a maturing woman, who needs to get all of those teenager antics out before she starts to take things seriously," replied Ororo.

"You sound like that Freud dude," responded Logan.

Needing a smoke, Logan pulled out a cigar and put it to his mouth. Not caring whether he might have gotten into trouble or not, he lit it. Taking an inhale, he let the aroma of the cigar enter into his lungs and nose. Closing his eyes, Logan envisioned a beauty standing before him. Opening his eyes, no beautiful girl but Ororo and Cyclops.

"Do not smoke, Logan," said Ororo.

"I am outside and no where near the students. I think, I deserve this," answered Logan before taking another puff of his cigar.

"What if Dru doesn't want to come back," asked Cyclops.

"We just have to see what Dru is planning," replied Ororo.

"I think I have a clue but I don't know."

"Tell us Logan," answered Cyclops.

Twenty minutes later, the Ororo and Cyclops got in on Logan's theory and all agreed. They walked back to the Professor's office who thought the same. There was something planning to go down at the Naughty of Nice ball where Dru might want to come to.

"Yes, Dru might be the kind of girl who likes a grand entrance," stated the Professor.

"She is easily perceived as a girl who either makes a grand entrance or a late entrance. Dru does not want to be late.," answered the Professor.

Wheeling from behind his desk, he moved along out of his study and out into the hallway. Ororo, Cyclops, and Logan followed him as he strolled himself to the dining area where an event was taking place.

All around him, students were in a frenzy of getting the decorations ready for the Naughty or Nice ball tonight. Streamers were being thrown around, balloons colors of red, white, and green being blown up placed decoratively around the dining hall. Students were smiling from ear to ear, causing other to smile as well. It was a festive event, surely to put smiles on the students and staff.

A teenage boy of about seventeen or so years, advanced slowly on the teacher. The boy took the persona of not giving a shit about anything but his style. He was wearing a black H.I.M. t-shirt, black style pant Dickies, red Mohawk style hair, black nail polish, cuffs on both sides of his hands, pale face, a lithe body, red plump lips, black eyeliner with coordinating black eyeshadow, with an impeccable body.

(This is for my friend Arthur, Arthur if you are reading this, this goes out for you! Muah! If anyone wants to be written into the story, then just email me with what your name wants to be, power, how you look, personality, and all that crap. Now back to the story.)

"Professor," inquired the teenage boy.

"Yes, Arthur?", stated the Professor.

"I don't have anything to wear to this ball so I won't be able to attend it unless I can wear my t-shirt with a pin on tie."

The Naughty of Nice Bash requested students to wear something nice, no ripped jeans, tube tops, in other words no clothes that whores on a street waiting for their next John would wear. There were exceptions, men could wear jeans as long as it was with a tie, girls could wear costumes that incorporated such as an angel or a little devil but nothing vulgar. The dance was to be a celebration of all holidays and not a get-your-freak-on-festival.

"Don't you have a button down shirt, what was that one I saw you wearing last year, asked the Professor.

"I borrowed it from my roommate and it doesn't fit and it is also horrid thing to wear," stated Arthur.

The Professor frowned at this and contemplated Arthur's little quip.

"Are you sure, Arthur? You do not have anything else to wear to the bash," he replied, giving him an inquisitive look.

"Hmm, oh wait! I got it! I do have something!", Arthur uttered out.

Closing his eyes, Arthur focused all his thoughts until voila! He was able to bring his wings out from beneath his black shirt. His shirt was torn a bit as his wings came out from his back.

"Holy shit," muttered Logan.

He had not all figured each students "hidden talents". With Rogue, it was the ability to absorb a person's life essence, thoughts, powers, and all. Logan had gone through a firsthand knowledge of Rogue's power the first night at the institute.

Unaware of the other students' hidden talents, Logan frequently had less than nothing of a chance to witness the students' show off their powers. This was something new, a kid who had wings on his back.

"I can be a bad angel Professor, since last year there wasn't a theme to this Naughty or Nice Bash and I can get one of my roommates to spray paint my wings either red or black so I can really be the naughty angel."

Arthur smiles at himself, knowing he would be a good bad angel.

**Let's see the story with Arthur started like this:**

**At the age of nine, Arthur had started sprouting something out of his back while changing for school. Looking at his back, he thought a hump was starting to grow on his back from some sort of illness. Going to school, kids started to ask him about a bump that showed on his back. Teachers thought it was bruises from Arthur being allegedly beaten at home.**

**His math teacher, Mr. R was a bit worried and called in his parents who were never really around to begin with. With new answer from his parents, the teacher called in the proper authorities who took Arthur into custody until they could get a hold on his parents. **

**Unlucky for him that his parents had gotten shit faced at a bar and had driven home drunk when they crashed with a driving truck. The crash had killed Arthur's father instantly while his mother bled to death on the freeway, waiting for the ambulance to come and save her from death. Word got to the authorities who informed Arthur of his parents passing, but he had already known what happened. He'd gotten a vision of his parents dying and kept it to himself. **

**That came with being what he was today. After his parents died, Arthur was sent away to an orphanage where it was hell for him. No one wanted anything to do with him. He was a little bad ass who caused trouble wherever he was sent off to. Only for a few weeks passed before his foster parents brought him back, having enough of his hell to which he is sent back into the orphanage system. Not one parent asked about the two small bumps on his back.**

**He had family on his mother's side but they didn't want anything to do with him. They called him a bastard child for his mother conceiving him out of wedlock with another man. His father knew Arthur wasn't his child but treated him as his own flesh and blood. His parents were dating a while before his mother got pregnant. Arthur's mother cheated on his stepfather with another man while they were separated a while. **

**It wasn't until he was seventeen, that he ran away from the orphanage and roamed the streets that the professor had found him. He was shivering, his wings covering his body in a cemetary in New Orleans. Professor Xavier, had gotten word of a so called Angel invading the cemetaries of New Orleans. Arthur always had a love for death and its complex questions about it. The cemetaries was a place where no one but the spirits of the departed ones, dared to disturb him. **

**Situated behind a statue of an angel, holding its hands out to the skies, was Arthur who had stashed himself away. When the Professor came upon him, along with his colleagues, he had been malnourished, dirt smearing his clothes and face, sickly thin from not getting anything to eat. He had rolled himself into a ball, his wings covering him for warmth**

**"Come on out Arthur, I am not going to harm you, the others don't want to harm you." he replied.**

**"How do you know my name" Arthur asked frightenly.**

**Arthur always had his guard up and would not let his wall of defense down, not even for a second. He had let it down once and it had cost him everything.**

**"Arthur is your name isn't it? I just do."**

**"Who are you? I never told anyone my name and how the hell did you know where I am" he shouted from his little ball he curled himself into.**

**"I am someone who knows these things, besides I cannot tell you more if you don't let me see your face."**

**"I don't know. . . how do I know you won't pull something over on me"**

**"I know that myself and the rest of my team will not trick you."**

**A few minutes passed before his wings moved uncovered him and rested on his back. From there it was history. Arthur was taken to the institute where he was given a place to stay and help out with his mutation. His gift and curse was the wings which were indestructible, could fly up to more than 325 miles per minute, see into the future or live in the past, he was nicknamed Angel of Death. Called him Angel of Death for any vision he had was of death and nothing but it. **

"That is nice but be sure that the spray isn't permanent, we already had a problem last time when you sprayed your hair green for Saint Patrick's Day."

Arthur laughed to himself before replying, "Yeah, it took a month before it could come out and I kept getting stares from people in class because of it. I really didn't care."

"Just so you be warn," the Professor answered before wheeling himself away toward the other side of the dining area.

"Does that include us Professor with dealing with Dru tonight. I am getting the feeling she loves drama and craves for it. She might be one of those girls who craves attention for herself," Ororo quipped.

"She might, Logan not to sound rude but was there any mental illness in her mothers family," asked the Professor inquisitively.

"Wait, you think Dru might be. . ." Logan showed them by going cross eyed before stopping.

"Who knows but with Dru should could have some form of illness that might cause her to lash out and create drama."

Logan had to bite back what he wanted to say to the others. He couldn't believe that wanted to know if Dru was somehow fucked up in the head. Though Dru was a bit out of control sometimes, didn't automatically make her some sort of sociopath.

"No, Dru does not have some form of illness, my ex-wife from hell didn't have any illness other than depression but the doc said Dru would not get it passed on."

"Maybe, maybe not, Logan, who knows," questioned the Professor.

"We will have to wait until tonight, if she thinks of crashing the bash the students have put on," replied Ororo.

The group left the dining area, making plans if and when Dru would try to crash the part. They were in for a surprise.

* * *

AN: Alright wow, that took a shit load of time for me to do. It took me over two months, but don't worry I will try to get it faster. Yes, the story is less that my other chapters but I had school, boys, and things that needed attention. I will try to get the next chapter up and running in about a month. Yes but I can only do so much.

I love the reviews you guys give me and appreciate it. If I get at least 36 reviews, I will try and manage to get the chapter up faster. Please no flammers, and don't flame me, this is how my mind works. Hehehe.

Don't know how long the next chapter will take because I have been studying, social life, family vacations and all but if you can get me past 30 reviews than I will try my hardest to upload. No flaming and please nice constructive criticism and I do appreciate praise. It might take a while longer with the next chapter but I will try.

Next Chapter: Dru and Charlie are here and ready to raise some hell! What will happen at the bash? Will she get back at John and will Charlie have her! Who knows! Until next time.


	16. Past the Point of No Return

Disclaimer: All X-Men characters involved in the movie, comic, and books belong to Marvel, except that a couple of new characters that are in my story, are mine, including Logan's estranged daughter, her best friend Charlie, Sonja, Veronika, Michael, Tom, Anabel, Anabel's aunt Irene who knows about two or three words in English, Dru's mother, Baby Dru, Juan Mendoza, and other new characters who are not in the X-Men movie and comics.

I don't endorse nor do I own the brand name of Krispy Kreme, Gucci, Prada, Converse, Baby Phat, Cigar, Marbel, Nirvana, and a few others.

Dru has telepathy (mind-reading) and telekinesis (moves things with her mind) from her mother and the rest from her father. This chapter starts back up where Dru, Bobby, Rogue, and Pyro are at Charlie's loft and Dru is continuing with her story. If I get some more reviews then I will try to upload faster.

Most of the places are fictional except a few things. The names of the strip clubs are fake. In addition, Logan does remember his daughter, it just that he is in denial. He hates himself for leaving her and even though he couldn't remember things that happened after Stryker experimented on him, he still has memories of Dru.

This chapter is a little bit intense and some sexual things. If you feel not up to reading this chapter then pleased click to another story, which you feel comfortable with. Otherwise, be ready to enter into the mind of Dru and the people around her. There will be cussing and things like that and if you hate it then please do not flame me. This is how the way my mind works and I cannot stop it alongside with my fingers which type. Please enjoy the story.

There is a couple of songs that come in and out which can mean the music is playing in the auditorium. I am going through my Phantom of the Opera stage which means a couple of songs are going to be from the soundtrack. There is songs from The Killers, and Jennifer as well in this story.

I do not own Erik who is the name of the Phantom in Phantom of the Opera nor do I own the actor named Gerard "Gerry" Butler who plays Erik. Though God in Heaven, I wish I did. Give me a few minutes with Erik and or Gerard and those boys will be begging for my love. Hehehe.

Horizontal line means next scene.

Bold words are memories/flashbacks

Italicized words are thoughts

Parentheses ( ) is translations from other language.

ANmeans a pause in the story for an author's note.

Bold and italicized words are songs and song titles.

Italic and Underline are POV's

: meaning of the abbreviations.

Hope you like this chapter, I put all lot into this baby and give me some more reviews!

MORE REVIEWS AND MAYBE IF I GET ENOUGH REVIEWS I WILL TRY TO UPDATE FASTER THAN THREE WEEKS.

A/N: WE HAVE TWO NEW CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY THOUGH YOU WILL FIND OUT WHO THEY REALLY ARE IN THE END. SINCE THIS IS A COSTUME OF GOOD OR EVIL, THESE CHARACTERS ARE REALLY TWO MAIN CHARACTERS DRESSED UP FROM "DON JUAN TRIUMPHANT" THE OPERA. I LOVED IT IN PHANTOM OF THE OPERA AND NOW I HAVE INCORPORATED INTO THE STORY. TRY TO KEEP AN EYE ON THE DON JUAN ANDAMINTA FOR THEY ARE SOMEONE ELSE WHO YOU MIGHT NOT EXPECT TO BE.

Chapter 16-Point of No Return. . .

The party commenced, students dressed in either nice or naughty costumes. There were a couple of girls dressed as nice angels cloaked in white with glitter in their hair, halos, and wings strapped to them. Not a whole lot of students other than Arthur and three others went into the Naughty route. The rest were the good characters. Seems there needed to be some excitement to the dance since only a few people were on the dancefloor.

Dressed in his jeans, t-shirt, just himself like always was Logan. Adorned in a white angel outfit where the dress stopped at her knees, sleeves, and the neckline a bit plunging, white pumps, accessorize with wings and a small halo was the magnificient Ororo. Scott even got into the festivities with just two little devil's horns on his head but that was it. The Professor with just a halo hovering over his head, strapped to his wheelchair.

"The set is trapped for Dru in case she crashes the party," replied Scott. He looked around the room before glancing back to the Professor.

"Let's just hope no trouble starts here where the students are having their fun," answered the Professor.

* * *

The song **_"Point of No Return"_,** from **_The Phantom of the Opera _**soundtrack came on suddenly, playing its song. It was Erik de Phantom's voice played by Gerard Butler's voice came on. Oh, sultry and deep was the way to go. 

_**PHANTOM: Passarino - Go away for the trap it is set and waits for its prey. **_

_**You have come here **_

_**In pursuit of your deepest urge **_

_**In pursuit of that wish which till now **_

_**Has been silent **_

_**Silent. **_

_**I have brought you **_

_**That our passions may fuse and merge **_

_**In your mind you've already succumbed to me, dropped all defenses **_

_**Completely succumbed to me **_

_**Now you are here with me **_

_**No second thoughts **_

_**You've decided **_

_**Decided. **_

The lights went out as a spotlight hit a couple in the middle of the dance floor. It was Don Juan and Aminta.

The Don Juan wore the black mask, with his dark chocolate brown jacket and matador pants. His cloak was around his neck and the peasant shirt with the ruffles hit the light underneath his jacket. Aminta was with her dress, white at the top, hanging off her shoulders loosely, and gold at the bottom. The dress looked like one a gypsy might wear. A blood red corset was placed on top of her dress, giving her bosoms a lift where they needed it. Her hair was in wavy brown curls, with a red rose in her hair to finish the assemble.

Don Juan and Aminta started to tango to the music while they sung to each other. Aminta was wearing a black mask as well as Don Juan, both hiding their true selves. Only their eyes were shown as they stepped to the music.

_**Past the point of no return **_

_**No backward glances **_

_**OUR GAMES OF MAKE BELIEVE ARE AT AN END **_

_**Past all thought of "if" or "when" **_

_**No use resisting **_

_**Abandon thought and let the dream descend **_

Aminta came near to Don Juan and wrapped a leg around his waist, she bent forward while he bent back, doing a back and forth motion of their bodies.

The students looked on, whispering to each other about who this couple was. It was good versus evil, temptation versus innocence, lust versus virtue.

Don Juan whispered into Aminta's ear and she smiled, her crimson red lips parting to give a wicked smile. Their bodies turned and turned, in circles, faster and faster as the song kept playing.

_**What raging FIRE shall flood the soul **_

_**What rich desire unlocks its door **_

_**What sweet seduction lies before us? **_

_**Past the point of no return The final threshold **_

_**What warm unspoken secrets **_

_**Will we learn **_

_**beyond the point of no return? **_

Aminta leaned back, Don Juan's hand on her back as his other hand went from her neck down to the shallow of her breasts. Her head jerked fast, catching Don Juan's hand before he could get any further and wiggled her finger in a "no-no" signal. She turned until she leaned back onto Don Juan and he wrapped his arms around her waist, telling everyone in the room that he owned her. She was his.

_**CHRISTINE: You have brought me **_

_**To that moment when words run dry **_

_**To that moment when speech disappears **_

_**Into silence **_

_**Silence. **_

_**I have come here, **_

_**Hardly knowing the reason why **_

_**In my mind I've already imagined **_

_**Our bodies entwining **_

_**Defenseless and silent, **_

_**Now I am here with you **_

_**No second thoughts **_

_**I've decided **_

_**Decided. **_

Turning in his arm, Aminta faced him again, her hands out in a gesture that meant they were going to twirl again. Don Juan nodded and twirled her around the dance floor, the spotlight never missing the two. She moved her hips to the sides, her long legs that went on for days moving to the song that was making them mesh together to the beat of the music. They parted for just a second before coming at each other and dipping.

_**Past the point of no return **_

_**No going back now **_

_**Our passion-play has now at last begun. **_

_**Past all thought of right or wrong **_

_**One final question **_

_**How long should we two wait before we're one? **_

It looked as if they were singing the song to each other, the X-men team as well were trying to see who it was that were dancing to this particular song.

"Is it Dru," asked Ororo.

"I don't know, I can't make her face out. Her hair has streaks but this one has reddish brown curly hair," responded Logan. Squinting his eyes, he tried to make out the figure of the girl but could not see any resemblance of Dru.

John and Samantha who were in a corner making out, had seen the couple appear out of nowhere and started to dance. Samantha stopped groping John and looked over at the dance floor.

"Why did you stop," he asked as his lips found her neck.

Pushing him away, she looked at him before back onto the dance floor.

"I want to watch those two dance," she replied, licking her lips at the Don Juan.

Following her gaze, John found the couple in the middle of their routine, dancing to a song that he could not recognize. Squinting a bit, he could make out a girl with curly hair and a man with jet black hair. He looked at his watch, waiting for how much longer that particular couple would dance.

_**When will the blood begin to race **_

_**The sleeping bud burst into bloom **_

_**When will the flames at last consume us? **_

They separated once again, a few feet from each other as they sung to the words of the hypnotic song.

_**BOTH: Past the point of no return **_

_**The final threshold **_

_**The bridge is crossed **_

_**So stand and watch it burn **_

_**We've passed the point of no return**_

With that last word, Don Juan took hold of Aminta's hand and spun her around till she faced away from him and one of his hands wrapped around her neck, caressing it. Her head fell back, reveling in the feeling of it as his other hand went to her waist, grabbing hold of her hand that was on her waist. She smirked, loving the attention Don Juan and her got from it.

_**PHANTOM: Say you'll share with me **_

_**One love, one lifetime **_

_**Lead me, save me from my solitude **_

_**Say you want me **_

_**With you here **_

_**Beside you **_

_**Anywhere you go **_

_**Let me go too **_

_**Christine that's all I ask of. . .**_

Just before Don Juan could utter the word "you", Marguerite reached for his face and took off his mask. Or did she? Once her hand went to take off his mask and reveal him to the school, Don Juan's right hand flew out to take hold of her wrist. He put her wrist to his heart and kissed her cheek. They both smiled, knowing their identities were both kept a secret.

The song ended and the spotlight turned off, making the whole room dark before candles placed around the room, lit up. Courtesy of the Professor, he wanted to give a dimmer atmosphere and from there, he could look for Dru in her own environment.

* * *

People started clapping, as the costumed Aminta and Don Juan took a bow and a curtsy before heading towards the corner benches to talk a bit. The music started up again with a fast beat where most of the students got onto the dance floor. Arthur, who was dressed as a bad angel walked up to Aminta and Don Juan. 

"Nice dance, a little risque but I like. None of these other students would have the balls to get up and dance like that. Most of them are afraid to get into trouble but not you two, I congratulate you," he replied in a melancholy voice. Giving a handshake to Don Juan and a hug to the Aminta, he walked away to his group of friends.

"You danced well," Don Juan replied in a deep sultry voice.

"I could say the same for you but you almost touched me in a place where only boyfriends could go," Aminta answered in a sleek feminine voice.

"Twas only the shallow of you're breasts," he stated looking around, keeping his cloak snug around his neck. The person in the Don Juan costume, very much looked the part of it.

Keeping her hands on her hips, Aminta was able to let out one breath before having to hold in another one. Seems the corsette could cut off her breathing if she did not move right.

"This corsette is getting to me, I do not know how a women in those time could wear it," she retorted, moving her corsette a bit with her hands. By doing that, Aminta was able to push her breasts up a bit.

"I can't belive women wore this, you don't look comfortable," replied the Don Juan as he examined how tight the corsette was around her dress and body.

"No shit, Don Juan," she retorted as she winced a bit.

"Well the outcome of it came the breasts being pushed more up that you get toshow the men what they are getting once they marry you," snickered the sultry Don Juan.

Slapping his arm, she laughed at him not realizing that both were being watched by Logan, Ororo, Scott, Nightcrawler, and the Professor.

* * *

"Their voices do not match the voices of Dru or her friend, what is his name? Chuck? Chuly? Charlie? Ah yes, Charlie," answered the Professor. 

"They could be imitating their voices to be deeper in range or higher," answered Nightcrawler. He was dressed just as himself with a white halo hanging over his head.

"She isn't causing any trouble for now. . ." said Scott. His eyes were on the couple, he didn't want anything bad to happen at this bash.

* * *

Another song started up, **_"Mr. Brightside", by The Killers_** and a couple of kids started to dance to it but it was Aminta and Don Juan who the kids were watching if they were going to join in. They did. Don Juan held out his hand towards Aminta who gladly took it and both sauntered onto the dance floor. A few minutes listening to the song and they started to sway to it. 

**_Coming out of my cage  
And I've been doing just fine  
Gotta gotta be down  
Because I want it all  
It started out with a kiss  
How did it end up like this?  
It was only a kiss  
It was only a kiss_**

Moving her hips, Aminta did a cabaret dance, doing a rendition of the music video where the dancers started to lift their skirts up a bit but she didn't go that far. She didn't want to get into trouble. A few male students were disappointed when she didn't lift her skirt up all the way.

_**Now I'm falling asleep  
And she's calling a cab  
While he's having a smoke  
And she's taking the drag**_

Twirling her dress, she purred at Don Juan and gave him a come hither look as he obeyed and took her in his arms and dipped her. Her body sauntered back and forth in his arms while her hips rotated on his.

_**Now they're going to bed  
And my stomach is sick  
And it's all in my head  
But she's touching his chest now**_

Not wanting to be outdone by some girl in a silly costume, Samantha pulled Pyro onto the dance floor. Samantha was dressed as the fallen angel, her dress was a very black revealing v neck long sleeved dress. The only way she was given permission to wear the dress at the dance was to have a tank top underneath it along with some shorts. She was wearing a shirt alright a sheer one along with some daisy dukes. Along with the dress came a black halo pinned into her hair and small black wings that every few minutes had to be readjusted so it wouldn't snap at her skin.

**_He takes off her dress now  
Let me go  
And I just can't look  
It's killing me  
And taking control_**

Doing the same action as Aminta, Samantha got close to John and slid her hands up and down his chest till she slid down his body and looked up at him and then his crotch before coming back up. Aminta just laughed at her and whispered something to Don Juan who also laughed as well.

_**Jealousy  
Turning saints into the sea  
Turning through sick lullaby  
Joking on your alibi  
But it's just the price I pay  
Destiny is calling me  
Open up my eager eyes  
I'm Mr. Brightside**_

_**

* * *

**_

"You got something to say about me that you do not have the guts to tell me to my face," Samantha asked.

"Did I say I was talking about you to him? Not everything revolves around you," Aminta replied her voice giving off a hint of anger.

"Hoe."

"Hoe? Who are you calling a hoe? You're the hoe. Spreading your legs for any and every guy who even has a slight interest in you," Aminta replied.

"Alright let's stop this before it gets out of hand," replied Don Juan as he stepped in between the girls and faced Aminta.

"Let me at her, Don Juan. Give me a few minutes and I know that I can rip out her fake extensions," spat Aminta as her hands went to claw at Samantha.

Luckily, Don Juan had a hold of Aminta and kept her from defacing Samantha. It wouldn't be long before a cat fight broke out. It was all a blur and was a quick fight before the X team could intervene. Here was a recap of what happened in that minute and a half as the X-Men team pushed their way through the forming crowd of students, surrounding Aminta, Don Juan, Samantha, and Pyro.

* * *

First punch came from Samantha who took a hold of Aminta's hair, thinking it was wig and tried to pull it off. Finding that it wasn't, Aminta lifted her head up, enough for Samantha to see her masked face and the grin that she was bearing. Before Samantha could try and get in another punch, Aminta came in with a low blow to her stomach. The wind was knocked right out of Samantha and she bent over to get it back. That gave enough time for Pyro to grab Aminta arms and pull them back behind her to sustain her. Just because her arms were behind her back Aminta had other ways of getting out of it. 

"Awww," Pyro cried out as Aminta's spiked heel crushed itself upon his shoe.

Letting go of Aminta to tend to his aching foot, Don Juan entered the picture and punched Pyro in the face as he looked up for assistance. Pyro was thrown back into the crowd that was jeering and crying out for more action. A couple of jabs that were thrown by Pyro missed Don Juan who kept averting the blows finally got one in which was square in Don Juan's jaw. A growl came from within Don Juan as he stopped over and charged at Pyro, taking hold of him and slamming him to the ground.

Though the boys were letting out their frustration in a masculine way, Aminta and Samantha we're letting theirs out through scratching and ripping. Aminta had just finished ripping out a few of Samantha's extensions and throwing them into the crowd.

"See! This little twitch doesn't even wear real hair. I bet everything about her is fake," Aminta replied as she tried to go and take a few more extensions from Samantha.

Head pounding, Samantha knee kicked Aminta in between the legs. She tried it again, but Aminta pushed her back and laughed.

"Honey, that only works on dicks and I don't have one."

Without a warning, Aminta flew at Samantha and started to choke the life out of her. She was really determined to kill this bitch. Aminta's plans were thwarted by Logan who had broken through the crowd of kids and pulled her off of Samantha who was on the ground gasping for air.

"Get. . . this. . . . crazy. . . whore . . . off. . . . ...of me," cried out Samantha.

Pulling one of Aminta's hands that was wrapped around Samantha's throat, Logan was able to pull it behind her back.

"Ah," she screamed in pain as Logan put pressure on it.

Don Juan who had been stopped by Scott just as Pyro punched his jaw, witnessed Aminta being man handled. He couldn't help her since Scott as well had a hold of him and bent his harm back behind him. Both Don Juan and Aminta were seized by the X-men team. The fight was stopped as Pyro licked his lips tasting his blood. Aminta's arm was twisted again to calm her down and keep her from breaking loose.

"Stop it! You're hurting her! Ow," Don Juan cried out, his voice changing a bit.

"Let go of me, argh! Let me at that bitch," Aminta replied her voice as well changing as she fought against Logan's restraint.

Eyes getting a bit bigger, Logan took the initiative and pulled at the mask that would reveal the true identity of Aminta. He was in for a surprise.

Gasp! Ah! Oh My! It was none other that Dru herself as Aminta!

Smiling at the group of people, her chest heaving from using her energy at fighting, Dru shook her head side to side to give her curls some more volume. She smirked before looking over to Don Juan and blew a kiss at him. Don Juan opened his mouth as a gesture of eating her kiss and swallowed it. As well, his mask was taken off by Scott and low and behold Charlie was the masked Don Juan.

"Surprise, surprise," Charlie replied in a Texas accent.

The anger in Pyro's eyes didn't falter as he went up to Charlie, "A human, she brought a non-mutant to this place."

Crowds of kids started to murmur and gossip as others started to leave the party.

"They said she was dead. . . ," said one kid.

"I heard she killed herself because she was pregnant with that John's guy's kid. . ." said another.

"No, she killed herself because he didn't want her. . .," some unknown boy answered in a matrix costume.

"A human, bring some non-mutant trash here, I hope they kick her ass out. . ."

Their whispering and talking started to get to Dru as she growled out at them and fought against Logan as he started to take her out of the party. Right behind them, Charlie was being escorted out as well by Scott.

Thoughts of regret were starting to cloud Dru's mind as she saw her father's face. In his eyes, there was hurt, anger, disappointment, the one thing she never wanted to see in his eyes. She had really messed up this time and this time she wasn't going to get off easy. No sir, Dru was going to pay the price for this stupid act of hers.

"How could you have been stupid to bring him here!", roared Logan as he berated Dru and Charlie in the Professor's office.

Dru's sleeves were torn and one was barely hanging on for its dear life. Her hair was a mess as a result of Logan pulling on it, make up was smeared with mascara tears dried on her skin. Charlie had a sore jaw and a cut lip, they both got what they deserved, spoiled teenagers. Dru and Charlie were both standing up, side by side.

"He won't tell! Charlie is not going to rat the school out!", cried out Dru.

"I promise you, I won't say a word. I would never betray Dru. I care for her too much that I would turn my back on her."

Logan turned towards Charlie, his eyes narrowed at him.

"I wonder how much you care for my daughter. . .," inquired Logan. He could see there was something going on between Charlie and his off-spring.

"What are you implying. . . dad," asked Dru pulling out the dad card.

Looking over at Charlie who had also looked over at Dru. There was something in his eyes that was foreign to Dru. Something like love. No, it couldn't happened. Charlie was her best friend but maybe who knows. They say that best friends are good as best mates.

"I am not implying anything. I want Charlie out of here before the night is over. No buts."

With that, Logan slammed the door behind him.

Dru had to close her eyes to stop the tears from coming but one tear fell down her right cheek. She had made a fool of herself, the school, and her father. They were going to kick her out of a place where she started to feel safe. The other schools she had attended weren't the best environment for her but it made her get tougher exterior, knowing she wouldn't be there for long. But now she had found a place where she could kick back and be herself and she had screwed it up.

"Oh God Charlie, I have really fucked up this time. There is no way on God's green earth, that the Professor is going to let me stay."

Walking over to a chair, Dru sat in it, hanging her head in her hands. A cry left her as her mental state finally broke down. The scared woman was coming out from behind the wall she had built up over the years. On a day that was considered holy, she had defiled it.

Charlie walked over to her and stood in front of her shaking self. He hated seeing her like this and hated the way the party had come down like this.

"Go away, I don't deserve friends. I don't deserve anything."

Charlie lifted Dru up off the chair by her shoulders, her head hung low. Part of her hair covered part of her face that was now starting to streak even more with tears.

"Don't even say it. Don't let him get to you. Where is the tough bitch I know," Charlie asking lifting Dru's chin.

Fighting against his fingers Dru looked up into Charlie's face, her green eyes losing its light.

"The tough bitch is hiding in a corner after having her ass kicked tonight. Did you see the way he looked at me. He was disappointed. I am a failure in his eyes, just like my mother."

"No you're not. You are not like your mother. She is a failure for leaving you behind. You are going to be better than your mom. I know it."

Charlie kissed Dru's cheek reassuring her of his statement. From there things just started to go a bit out of hand. With the kiss on the cheek, came the kiss on her lips. From the lips came Dru wrapping her arms around his neck. Charlie just couldn't take it anymore.

He wanted, no yearned to be with Dru. She was his and she knew it.

"Charlie. . .," Dru whispered into his ear as she pushed her up against the wall and kissed her neck.

"Don't speak, not now. . ." hissed out Charlie against her skin. He kissed her shoulders, neck, and then her lips. He possessed her lips with his, his hands roaming over her breasts. His hands found them, kneading them through the black fallen angel's dress.

"We can't do this. . ." Dru moaned out as she tried to push Charlie off of her. This was wrong. She was about to be kicked out of school and Charlie was practically groping her in the Professor Xavier's office.

"Yes we can, you want it, I want it," heaved Charlie out as he wrapped Dru's leg around his waist. He grinded into her as she moaned out in pleasure and in pain.

"No, I mean yes, I mean no!" Dru cried out as she pushed Charlie away from her.

Her chest was heaving as she pushed her hair out of her face, wanting a better look at Charlie. Charlie's chest was heaving as well as a hint of embarrassment hit his eyes.

"I can't do this Charlie. You're my friend. My friend."

"I can't do this either Dru. I cannot be just your friend, I cannot see you go out night after night with a different guy and come back with dissatisfaction or sadness. I won't do it anymore. I love you. God, can't you see that, I love you," Charlie answered pouring everything he had bottled up inside for the many years that he had come to terms to loving Dru.

"What are you talking about! I don't go around sleeping with people like some whore! Is that what you think of me, a whore," she asked raising her voice a bit more.

"No, that is not what I meant. I do not think of you as a whore. It came out all wrong."

"Really from what you are telling me, I am someone who sleeps around and can't seem to hold a relationship."

"What a minute, why are you even changing the subject? I tell you I love you and you don't want to reply to it."

"Charlie. . .," Dru faltered before answering, "I do love you but as a friend but more. I don't want to lose what we have. I don't want to be friends who turn into lovers, hate each other, and break up. I have seen that happen with my other friends. I care for you too much to let that happen. It is better this way."

"Better this way? Better for who Dru? Better for you since you didn't really make a fool out of yourself. I did that all on my own. I groped you but you were into it. I could see that."

She had to bite down on her lower lip to stop her from saying things that she knew would hurt her in the end. Yes, she cared for her Charlie but was afraid to have him leave her. She was afraid.

"Stop it Charlie, I wasn't thinking straight. I am going to have my ass kicked out of a school that I really love and you take advantage of that," screamed Dru.

The door opened to the office, the Professor wheeling himself into the compartment. He could see that there had been a fight going on between the two. Knowing this from the fact that Dru was wiping away tears from her eyes from one side of the room and Charlie calming himself down on the other. Charlie also had the markings of smeared lipstick on his face and a forming hickey on his neck.

"Excuse me Charlie, is that your name," asked the Professor.

Charlie nodded staring at Dru, daring her to look up at him.

"Well Charlie, I would like to have a word with Miss Dru."

Nodding at the Professor, Charlie started to leave them but not before walking over to Dru and whispering something in her ear.

"No, Charlie, please don't."

Charlie kissed her cheek before leaving the office and Dru walked to the seat, facing the Professor's desk.

"Should I be getting my things so I leave before the rest of the school sees me," Dru asked not wanting to look the Professor in the eye.

"I am disappointed you, I did not expect for something like this to happen."

He shook his head back and forth.

"I did not expect it either, but when it comes to loving someone, what can you do," she asked to the Professor and especially to herself.

"You did not have to choke somebody to get someone to love you."

"I just could not stand seeing him with her, it made me so angry. It was building up inside and then it all broke out like a dam."

"You should be expelled from this school."

"I know Professor and I deserve it. I acted like a bitch coming here and an even bigger one in the end."

"Do not doubt yourself. You were a bit of nuisance in the beginning but towards the end you started to show your true self. Though having you strangle someone is not a good way to see the real you."

Crossing her legs and her arms over her chest, Dru sighed before answering. She was embarrassed for bringing pain and pity to her family name. Dru was coming out as the Mary Sue in her life and she did not want that at all.

"I am truly sorry for causing a display of embarrassment. I hope you find it in your heart to forgive me once I leave this place. Charlie should not have been here at the dance but he will keep the school a secret. He has kept my secret since I started mutating and I wanted to show him the side that I shut out to him. I wanted him to experience the school that he and I never had."

Standing up from her chair, Dru bowed slowly towards the Professor and headed for the door.

"I will pack my things and leave before morning comes. It is better if I leave and not bring anymore trouble to this school."

Speaking her last say, Dru exited the room, leaving the Professor alone. He closed his eyes, speaking to Dru through her mind.

"You didn't give me a chance to speak, Dru. What I wanted to say was that it is unusual that I give a student so many chances. I do want you to stay but find that you might take advantage of my hospitality."

"I will not Professor, I wish to stay here at the school. Thank you very much Professor," Dru replied as she said this in voice and walked back to the Professor and gave him a hug.

"You welcome but why don't you go and get yourself tidied up," the Professor answered pointing towards a mirror in his study.

Walking over to the mirror, Dru saw that her dress was torn at the straps and were barely holding her breasts up. They looked as if they were going to spill out, her hair was out sticking out in different places, make up smeared, mascara running, the front of her dress was coated in juice, and her stockings were ruined. All in all, she looked like a whore from the movie From Hell starring Johnny Depp who was solving the mystery deaths of prostitutes.

"Oh thank you," she replied, putting her hair back into a messy bun and pulled her dress up a bit, tying the strings of her dress.

Turning around she nodded at the Professor before heading out into the hallway. She closed the door behind her, leaning against it, blowing out a huge breath that she didn't know she had been holding. Waiting for her outside was none other than John or his alias name Pyro playing with his lighter. Seems her friend Charlie had gone to wait for her in her dorm room.

* * *

Pushing herself off of the door, she started to walk to her room, not wanting to have another confrontation with him. 

"Did you really have to choke her," he asked out of the blue. It seemed as though the question he asked was to himself but Dru ignored it.

"Hmpf," she asked not really paying attention to where her legs were taking. All she knew was that it was taking her far away from him as possible.

Just because Dru was walking away, didn't mean John did not follow her.

"I asked you a question, why did you have to choke her," he asked this time grabbing her arm to stop her power walking.

Whipping her hair in his face, Dru bit the inside of her cheek to calm herself down. He could see the tear-mascara stained cheeks and his mind started to formulate what had gone on inside the room.

"I don't know."

"Don't even, you must have had a reason to just come up and choke her. She was my date."

"She is, was, and always will be a whore."

Smirking, she licked her crimson red lips that were smeared just a bit as she leaned back against the hallway, his hand still on her forearm.

"You take that back," he hissed, his hold on her arm was even tighter.

To an individual who could have walked in on their conversation, the person would have thought it was a lovers' quarrel. It could have been since there was some sparks flying between those two but it was just spark of jealousy.

"No, the fact of the matter you brought a two bit floozy to the bash," Dru replied wincing at his hold, "Let go of my arm."

The grip on her arm loosened but he still had his hold on it. Not wanting Dru an escape route, he pushed her up against the wall to prevent her from leaving.

"Floozy? What about you? You came here with a human, one that can tell all our secrets and bring this school down. You were all over him."

"Don't call him a human, he has a name. Charlie."

"Ah yes, Charlie. The stripper fore named Charlie. I saw him come out of the Professor's room looking all flushed with your lipstick smeared all over his face. Did you fuck him in Xavier's room? I bet you did. Don't call someone a whore when the only whore I see here is you."

His words were getting on her last nerves, she had just gone through this with Charlie and now John.

"For your information I did not screw him. He is my friend Charlie, my best friend. I don't fuck best friends. You may think in that sick twisted fuck of a mind that I am a whore but lets get one thing straight: At least I am not yours."

Pulling her arm from his grip, she pushed him away, heading back to her room. Having enough of John, Dru held her hand up to him, giving him the bird. He did the same thing.

* * *

While Dru was in the Professor's office a while ago: 

Charlie closed the door, wiping as much of Dru's lipstick of his mouth. He left Dru with the Professor to talk over if she would still be attending school. Looking up he saw John staring at him and smiled.

"How is that bimbo doing? Is her neck still sore," Charlie asked as he scratched his neck, showing off one of the hickeys.

"She isn't a bimbo and her neck is still hurting. There won't be any bruising if she keeps an ice pack on it."

"That girl got what was coming to her. You should haven't have provoked Dru, you don't know how she gets when she is jealous."

"Jealous you say? She was jealous of her?"

"No, not of her. Of you. She was jealous that you were going with someone else."

"If she was jealous then she should have told me."

"Do you think Dru would have come up to you and admit she was jealous? That would be the last thing she would ever do."

"Still, she should have."

"She does not the follow the rules that make others bland and predictable. Dru goes by her own rules."

"And those rules include screwing you," he asked bitterly.

"You might say that," Charlie answered trying to get on John's nerves.

"I can't believe it, you're her friend and you screw her in the Professor's office. How very romantic of you."

"At least I got to her before you did. It was someone she trusted enough then with a punk like you."

This was a low blow and John knew it as he came at Charlie and almost punched him. Almost. He didn't do it.

"Go on and hit me, then Dru will have reason to hate you even more."

"I am not going to hit you, I am not trying to be an asshole such as yourself."

Smiling in his face, Charlie pushed Pyro away as he walked towards Dru's room. He was going to wait up for her because he needed to talk to her.

* * *

After giving John the finger: 

Sighing to herself, Dru opened the door to her room and noticed Charlie sprawled on her bed, sleeping on it. She walked over to him and without any warning, she pushed him off of her bed and onto the floor. Charlie fell to the floor with a clunk.

"Aw fuck! What was that for? Shit, that hurts," he spat out, feeling his head for any bruises.

"Do not play dumbass with me."

"I don't know what you are talking about," replied Charlie.

"You gave John the impression that we fucked in the Professor's room when we didn't! Why did you do that!"

Standing up from the ground, Charlie brushed away any dirt from his clothes. He ignored her question and kept brushing away. Having grown sick and tired of his attitude and not wanting to get into another fight, Dru started to remove her make-up.

They ignored each other for about twenty minutes to the point where you could cut the sexual tension and frustration with a knife. Not having anything else to take off her face, Dru looked herself in the mirror. It was back to its normal self but her face looked sadder, more hurt but her eyes still held the anger she had. Anger for letting Charlie take advantage of her, her feelings for John get out of hand, and for treating her father like shit.

"How long have you had feelings for me? How long have you," she asked the herself in the mirror though it was really directed at Charlie.

"Since forever, I did not realize it till I almost lost you over the bottle."

"Why did you keep a secret," she let out in a whisper, her voice quivering a bit.

Closing her eyes, she let out a shallow breath before opening them and finding that Charlie was behind her, his hands going out before him to reach her shoulders. She let her head fall down as she felt Charlie's hands on her shoulders.

"I was afraid. I am afraid of only two things: getting back on the alcohol and losing you because of it."

His hand kneaded her sore shoulders as she let out a small groan.

"You will never lose me," she whispered again, leaning her head back against his taut stomach. Her lips went to kiss his left knuckles.

"You won't lose me," she said into his knuckles.

Looking up after placing a kiss on the inside palm of Charlie's hand, he leaned down to take her lips in his.

"We can't go back after this," she said into the kiss.

"I don't want to go back," he replied before stopping her next reply with another kiss.

Standing up, Dru walked Charlie and herself over to the bed where Charlie sat down and started to kiss her stomach. Her hands went through his hair as she bent down to kiss the top of his head. His eyes looked up at her, it looked as if he was asking for forgiveness. Smiling down at him, Dru bent down to kiss his lips. Jennifer Day's 'Completely' started up softly in the background. Realizing that Charlie had turned on the stereo the whole time before they knew it.

**_I'll give my all, or not at all  
There's no in-between  
I'll give my best, won't second guess  
This feelin' deep in me  
_**

"No going back," he said against her lips.

"Shut up and kiss me."

Following her command, he did. He tasted her lips, tasted her essence. She was finally his, his to love, adore, and to be with. Dru was his for the picking.

Turning around, Dru started to unlace the leather straps that would release her from the corsette. Tenderly, he helped to unlace her until the last string was taken out and the corsette opened. A breath of relief rushed from her lungs. Never would she wear another one unless it was absolutely necessary. The corsette fell from her, falling to the ground and now all that was left was the dress.

Slowly, bit by bit, the zipper of the dress started to slide down. As every bit of her bare skin showed, Charlie was there to kiss it. Not deciding to wear a bra because the corsette would be her bra anyhow, Charlie was thankful for it. The dress slipped down the the ground as Dru kicked it to the side. She did not want to turn around and face Charlie, she was embarrassed enough as it is. Her hands went to cover her breasts as her skin started to get goose bumps.

"Why are you shy Dru? I have seen you out of clothing when we went skinny dipping even when we tried on clothes and they only had one changing room," Charlie asked.

**_You make me want to love you  
With every breath I'll love you, (oh) endlessly  
I'll give my heart, give my soul  
I won't hold back, I'll give you everything  
All of me, completely_**

"This time is different," Dru replied, not looking Charlie in the face, her back to him.

"How so," he inquired as he started to kiss her the back of her neck and shoulders.

"You will be the first. . ."

"The first who will take you? I thought you already did have sex."

"Charlie, let me finish," she sniped before letting out a small moan from Charlie kissing her shoulder blades.

"Sorry, go on and finish what you wanted to say," he grumbled out, nibbling on her neck a bit.

"You will be the first I actually wanted to make love with, the first I wanted to really get to my heart."

Carefully, Dru turned around in Charlie's arms who had embraced her and looked into his eyes. Her arms were still covering her breasts and still wore her knickers. One by one, her arms were extracted from her breasts by his hands. Once her hands, were at her sides, Charlie looked down to marvel at her.

"God, you are beautiful," he answered, his eyes still on her bosom which she had tattooed the nicknames 'Erik and Gerry', at the top of her breasts. It signified the names of her favorite actor/character.

Her body was her canvas which she filled with tattoos, scars from rituals of scarification, and small little nicks.

"Don't say it if you don't mean it Charlie," Dru replied getting nervous about her body.

**_You fill me up with your love  
Oh, I just overflow  
When we touch, can't get enough  
And I want you to know_**

Back then, Dru did not care how the other guy felt about her body. They either took it as is or get the hell out of her bed. Most of the guys took it as is and had their fun and Dru was left with the satisfaction of getting what she wanted. She really didn't give a rat's ass about whether the guy had gotten pleasure of it or not. Now she was going to have to give a fuck about someone. Especially someone she cared for.

"I do mean it Dru, with every god damn fiber of my being."

It was just what she needed to give her the extra strength to kiss Charlie and embrace him. From there, Dru was able to strip Charlie of his chocolate brown jacket, tortured poet shirt, and there she kissed the tattoo he had on his back. It was her initials that he had tattooed in cursive. He had done it for her birthday two years ago and it had a rose underneath it.

"I still can't believe you did that for me," she exasperated.

**_You make me want to love you  
With every breath I'll love you, (oh) endlessly  
I'll give my heart, give my soul  
I won't hold back, I'll give you everything_**

"Me? What about you? You had my initials on the small of your back."

Repaying Charlie back for the tattoo on the middle of his back, Dru had gotten Charlie's initials on the small of her back as well. Now it was Tweedle De and Tweedle Dum only in the 2005 version and a bit more cuter.

"But it is cute because just a few inches above it is the red rose with the black ribbon tied around it."

Lips on his neck, Dru suckled, giving Charlie another hickey. She wrapped her arms around him as his hands roamed up and down her back, loving every bit of her. He laid her back onto her bed, looking her up and down before laying down on top of her. Those legs that went on for days, wrapped themselves around his waist, keeping him there in place. Looking up into his eyes, she nodded at him before he bent down to kiss her neck, trailing his kissing down and right back up. She reached out for his hand as they threaded their fingers together as one.

Afterward, she held him in her arms not wanting to let go. Her fingers made a small path up and down his spine as their breathing came as one.

That night marked the beginning of Dru's and Charlie's relationship and the end for them.

_**. . . All of me, completely**_

* * *

A/N: Wow, that took me a while, how long did it take? I don't know about two months! I am sorry but school got in me away along with my friends. Love my dear friends. Now, I want to thank all my readers who have been patient to wait for this installment. The next chapter, I already have in mind. 

PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT ABOUT THE ENDING. HEHE.

Next chapter:Just as things were gettingbetter for Dru something happens.A funeral which will leave someone in tears. Is this the end of Dru? Tune in next time.


	17. This Your Life

Chapter 17- This Is Your Life

Disclaimer: All X-Men characters involved in the movie, comic, and books belong to Marvel, except that a couple of new characters that are in my story, are mine, including Logan's estranged daughter, her best friend Charlie, Sonja, Veronika, Michael, Tom, Anabel, Anabel's aunt Irene who knows about two or three words in English, Dru's mother, Baby Dru, Juan Mendoza, Phillip, Samantha, and other new characters who are not in the X-Men movie and comics. I don't endorse nor do I own the brand name of Krispy Kreme, Gucci, Prada, Converse, Baby Phat, Cigar, Marbel, Nirvana, and a few others.

Dru has telepathy (mind-reading) and telekinesis (moves things with her mind) from her mother and the rest from her father. If I get some more reviews then I will try to upload faster.

Most of the places are fictional except a few things. The names of the strip clubs are fake. In addition, Logan does remember his daughter, it just that he is in denial. He hates himself for leaving her and even though he couldn't remember things that happened after Stryker experimented on him, he still has memories of Dru.

This chapter is a little bit intense and some dark themes. If you feel not up to reading this chapter then pleased click to another story, which you feel comfortable with. Otherwise, be ready to enter into the mind of Dru and the people around her. There will be cussing and things like that and if you hate it then please do not flame me. This is how the way my mind works and I cannot stop it alongside with my fingers which type. Please enjoy the story.

There are a couple of songs that come in and out which is goes along with the story. In no way, am I using the songs are song-fics. I don't do that. I do not own Erik, which is the name of the Phantom in Phantom of the Opera nor do I own the actor named Gerard "Gerry" Butler who plays Erik. Though God in Heaven, I wish I did. Give me a few minutes with Erik and or Gerard and those boys will be begging for my love. Hehehe.

Now these next two chapters might take a while because I have school and I only have a half a year to go before I graduate. Yippee Yes, and I will be using that time to devote myself to my school work and getting myself a man. Yes, I need some loving and I might just look towards my friend to help me out.

Horizontal line means next scene.

Bold words are memories/flashbacks

Italicized words are thoughts

Parentheses ( ) is translations from other language.

AN means a pause in the story for an author's note.

Bold and italicized words are songs and song titles.

Italic and Underline are POV's

: meaning of the abbreviations.

Hope you like this chapter; I put all lot into this baby and give me some more reviews

More reviews and maybe if I get enough reviews, I will try to update faster than a six months. I am very sorry, but I had to deal with the real world. It seems the real world got very interesting over the summer and I have been dealing with it.

A/N: This chapter will try and resolve the problems the problems of Samantha, Dru, Pyro, and as well as, the relationship blossoming between Charlie and Dru.

On with the show!

----------

Awaken by the sound of someone trying desperately to sing but failing horribly, eyelids fluttered open at the glaring sun coming in from the balcony window. It took a while before her eyelids adjusted to the light, the events of last night fluttering in and out of her foggy mind. A few of the events brought a smile to her face while others managed to wipe the smile from her face. The off-key singer looked over from his position at the computer, finishing a quickie e-mail to his boss about coming in later.

"Did I put that frown on your face?" Charlie asked, fingers tapping over the keyboard, his face turned towards her. His eyes flashed from happiness to concern, wondering if he had done something wrong to her. All he could think about was necking her bit too hard but she hadn't mind it one bit. In fact, she had left him a couple of love bites as well.

Quickly, Dru managed to save face, shaking her head at his question. When could he even think that he managed to make her blue. In fact, he had done the opposite and made her look like the cat that got the cream. "Nope, just thinking," she replied, combing her bed-head into a manageable style. How many knots could she possible get from a night of romping? Well, from her count seven. It was going to be a hassle to comb it out of her hair, but she could manage. Now, if she could get Charlie to help her shampoo it in the shower was the ultimate goal in mind.

"What are you thinking about? Thinking about whether this was a mistake," he asked, now worried about the future of their relationship, if he could call it that. Most people thought women weren't the only ones to worry about where their relationship headed after sleeping together. Men also worried whether they were up to standards in the bedroom and if they passed the test to be considered anything but a play toy to the women. Just because they didn't show their emotion while over a gallon of chocolate-chip ice cream didn't mean they showed it in other areas. Charlie's show of emotion became clear within his blue-grey orbs of his, having found it hard to keep his feeling for Dru under wraps for so long.

"Just thinking about last night and this morning. I enjoyed it very much," she commented, a wink thrown his way. Today was the perfect opportunity to discern through the gray area they found themselves plopped into. She knew and she hoped Charlie would know they needed to finally shed light on this newly form state of their friendship/relationship. God, even trying to put a label on what they were to each confused the hell out of Dru so much she had to give herself a mental shake.

"You sure you're alright," Charlie asked again, having seen the little shake of her head. Was the shake of her really giving what she thought of last night or something else? Already he could see himself with her as more than a friend and hoped this night hadn't tarnished anything that could have been. Hesitantly, he stood up from the chair, stretching his sore muscles, knowing a few muscles had been overworked. He wasn't a stallion anymore but he would go the distance just for her.

Just that little move, made her pant for more flash of skin from him, and she feared for his well-being. It took a while before she was able to find her voice and even then it was on the husky side, "Yes, I'm alright, but if you keep stretching and moving around like that, I won't hesitate to maul you again," she answered, chewing on her lower lip to get the message across. They were both acting like horny teenagers but after damning up everything they had held back in their friendship, it was no wonder they wanted to lay everything out on the table, or the bed that is.

A smile couldn't help but linger on his lips as he jumped onto the bed, ravishing her with drawn-out kisses.Minutes passed before they came up for hair, both of their eyes glazed over with wanton lust. They had to talk about it soon, but maybe soon could be held off until later. "Mm, we should get dressed," she whispered against his lips, winding her arms around his neck. She could only take so much of fighting him off before she gave in to her urges.

"Yes, we should," he answered, ignoring her request as he ventured down towards the juncture. A slap to his hand halted his fingers from finding its treasure. He whimpered, trying desperately to keep his animalistic urges under control. The urges seemed to get out of control around this heavenly being, but heavenly she was not. She was an angel as much as she was a little devil. His little devil. He hoped. He prayed.

"Like, right now," she teased, able to pull away from the kiss. Her lips tingled from the kiss, already feeling them pucker and bruise from the attack upon it from Charlie. Either she had done enough good things to get something from wonderful from Karma or she was bad enough to get punished with having Charlie has her friend/lover. Whichever heaven or hell gave her this gift/punishment, she had to thank them from the bottom of her heart. The only thing nagging at her was the sensation of this feeling not lasting for very long.

"No...more kissing, please" he begged, pouting at her, before he started to maul at her again. He could be a horn dog at time, but when it came to wanting a woman to himself, he did everything to have her for as long as permitted. Even then, he wanted to make sure she was marked as his.

Laughing at his attempt at begging, she shook her head, pushing away from him. He relented before sitting back on his legs, his eyes roaming over her mass of curls, kiss-bruised lips, and the glow coming off of her. His heart clenched at the sight of her, thanking sweet God for this opportunity.

"Te amo, Dru," he whispered in broken Spanish. It sounded stupid, but that was how he felt. He felt that much about her and he was out of his mind afraid of not having the feeling returned. Holding his breath, he waited and prayed Dru would reciprocate the feeling. It took only a few seconds before he got his answer.

It didn't take too long for her to give him his answer. Already ready to give him his answer, she had given herself a couple of seconds to make it seem as if she hadn't really thought about the matter. Even, she couldn't show her true feelings at a moment's notice. Dru had to slowly wean herself away from having a wall around her heart. Charlie had managed to break down the wall bit by bit and he was the keeper to her heart. She just hoped he didn't break it or trade it for the whiskey demon. "Te amo the same, Charlie," she answered in a broken accent as well, laughing at her pronunciation of the Spanish language.

One of these days she would learn the language of seduction to better acquaint herself with it and to speak scandalous and heartwarming words to Charlie. Already, a humming sensation in the back of her head warned her not to think too far into the future. Pushing the feeling to the recesses of her mind, all she concentrated on was the here and now. The here being in her room and the now, being how she would get Charlie safely out of her room without causing a disturbance.

Pulling herself up in bed, her eyes searched the room for any clothes she could scrounge up and wear today. It didn't really have to match as more than it had to cover her exposed skin before someone came to the door to disturb her happiness. Laughter burst from her at the sight of her corset strewn on the door knob and her other articles of clothing from last night thrown around the room. What she couldn't fathom was why her undergarment was being used as a bookmark in one of her textbooks. Not wanting to really know the answer, she turned to give Charlie a questioning glance.

All she got out of Charlie was another attempt at a pout and octopus hands. She pushed him away, waggling a finger in front of him. Another pout from him, and she gave in, kissing him once more before breaking free of his tentacle hold. Bouncing off the bed, she started a search of her closet for something suitable to wear, something that would scream innocence and virginity. Scratch that. Something that would scream innocence and wanton hussy. Much better. "Now, we need to change. Someone could walk in."

Laughing at the notion, he stood from the bed, stretching out the kinks in his back. "Walk in? Dru, this is your room, and why would someone have the notion of walking in on you in the morning," he asked,frowning a bit. Did she have other gentleman callers dropping by? Have them on rotation when he wasn't around. Now, that was as farfetched as he thought he could possibly go. Was that a bit of jealousy he was feeling already? He stomped down the jealousy before Dru caught on, hating to get into a tiff after such a lovely night.

The hair on the back of her neck rose at his question. Was he really upset at the thought of someone walking in on them? She hadn't known how deep his feelings went and she was touched at his curiosity and chivalrous manner. "No one of course, but I cannot think with you walking around half-naked. God, man, you are such a turn on, especially with those Sponge bob boxers of yours," tauntingly Dru commented as she ogled his boxers.

Laughing at her comment, he slowly turned in a circle, showing off better views of himself in the boxers. "Why thank you, ma'am," he answered. A few model poses here, a few scandalous poses there, and for his final act, a rendition of his strip act. All the while, Dru whooped and hollered, reaching forward to slap his bottom, causing him to yelp out in surprise. They burst into laughter, but soon his expression sobered and he stared at her for the longest time.

As the staring contest continued and she couldn't take the intense gaze he inflicted upon her anymore, she broke the gaze and silence as well, "What wrong?" This was never like Charlie to become remote and quiet all of sudden, it scared her a bit. She now wished she could read his thoughts, but she wasn't about to invade another's thoughts again. After last night events, she had opted to wear the bracelet this morning, running her fingers along the smooth surface of it.

After a few more minutes of gazing at her, Charlie snapped himself from his reverie, shaking his head at her, "Nothing, I just wanted to remember this moment forever." That was the truth. He wanted to etch this moment into his brain for as long as possible. Hopefully, more memorable moments would be able to replace the horrible ones Dru and himself had fostered during the tumultuous time in their friendship those many years ago.

"Take a picture it will last longer," she teased, walking towards him to give him another hug and kiss. Mm, it felt nice to be held in his arms, but he pushed her back a bit, taking a good look at her. This wasn't good. Red flags started to go off in her mind but she waited it out, wanting to know what he had to say.

"I am serious, Dru. I want to remember this as if it were my last night here on earth," he answered solemnly. What he said must have scared the hell out of Dru because her face blanched itself of color, her fingers trembling as she placed them to the sides of his face.

"Are you alright? Are you dying or something," she asked, her expression sobering as she stood up on her knees, checking him out. _Why did he say things like that,_ she wondered as she looked him over for anything serious. It frightened her to death to even think of Charlie dying on her. Never could she even think to imagine how Charlie's life would falter and crumble like the Roman, Ottoman, or the British Empire. Even the possibility of his mortality and her semi-mortality seemed to be of difference between the two of them, but it was a meaningless thing. The here and now was important, not what would happen twenty years from now.

Afraid of putting her into an early grave, he slapped on a smile, more of a Cheshire grin. "No, I am not. I just wanted to say, just in case." There, that should put at ease for a while. Never could he understand why he talked as if he wasn't going to be around for long. He knew he would be around just for her and would try to outlive the oldest living being if he had to.

Relief flooded her, bringing back a bit of color to her cheeks at his words. "You scared the hell out of me, Charlie. Please, don't ever say anything like that; I could not bear losing you." Behind every word she spoke of; she inserted the fear of losing him to Death. Though, she might have gone over to it a couple of times, she never condone to anyone else taking their lives and never really had a hold on dealing with Death. Yes, she might be considered a hypocrite to go against taking one's own life; even though a few days ago, she had been lying in a comatose state after trying to commit suicide by overdosing on pills. Death wasn't a happy place to be in, especially if you left your loved ones behind.

From his point of view, Charlie had bared witness to seeing the death of Dru and that had made him determine to keep him and Dru alive. Seeing Dru broken and hurt on the pavement those many years ago, finally turned on the lights in that brain of his he hadn't used since picking up the bottle. After kicking his drinking habit, he wanted to live and partake of life's ultimate pleasure before Death came after him. He didn't know why he kept thinking about Death and his own death as well, finding it a bit morbid to be thinking about it. "I am sorry for scaring you; I promise. I love you, Dru." And he meant every word of it. He would spend the rest of his life making it up to her and he bet she would make it up to him as well. They had a lot to talk about if they were to keep seeing each other, but first they had to establish their relationship in the first place.

What more could a woman ask? Well maybe chocolate-covered booty, but maybe Charlie would be up for it. "I love you, Charlie. Don't you ever forget that," she whispered against his lips, just before melding her body with his. Their kisses were urgent and demanding, wanting to savor the moment before it was shattered by the outside world. Seconds later it was.

A tapping came at her door, a tap, tapping at her door. Both looked at each other, as Charlie silently cursed to himself. Chewing on her lower lip, Dru tried to keep quiet, hoping the person would go away. It was no use. Whoever or whatever needed her attention wouldn't leave her be, "Dru? Are you in there? Dru," called out a familiar voice. Rogue.

This was not good. Keeping quiet was not working in her favor as she tried to search for the rest of Charlie's clothing. She would worry about her clothes later. "Quick! Hide," she hissed out, giving him one last kiss, before he took off from the bed.

Scanning the room, he found the only good place to hide was the bathroom. Situating himself in the bathroom, his pants in tow, he shut the door behind him. Why couldn't they be interrupted after the fact of him being dressed, at least he had a chance of getting away fully clothed. Hating to be left in the lurch, he placed his head to the door, waiting patiently to discern the voices to the owners on the other side of the door that would be coming soon enough.

Damn it. This should not be happening at eight in the morning. Hell, she didn't even think people would be awake on a Sunday at this hour. Sliding herself into a fuzzy bathrobe, she quickly glanced at herself in the mirror. Crikey, she looked as if she took a couple rolls in the hay. Subduing her hair as best as she could, she walked herself over to the door. "I am coming, who is it?"

The person continued to pound away at the door, determined to see her. This must have been important to think of awakening at this time of the day. Strictly a night-owl, Dru shunned the rays of light, opting to keep the curtains drawn until mid-afternoon.

"Dru, it's me," whispered Rogue through the door. A sigh escaped her to learn it was only Rogue. She could handle talking to Rogue, finding a kindred spirit in her. In fact, she might be kindred enough to handle the bombshell she would drop on her as soon as they got over the pleasantries. Giddy as a schoolgirl, Dru wanted to divulge her glorious night to another female friend and get her take on it. God, it felt good to be able to have another person to talk to and get their opinions on things, though she didn't mind Charlie's company.

With that thought searing her brain, she unlocked the door, swinging it open to accept Rogue into her room. Seems things were getting better for her. Thank you Karma. "Hel–," she faltered, the words dying on her tongue at the sight held before her. Karma came back to bite her in the ass.

It was not only Rogue at the door, but Bobby, Phillip, Samantha, and last, but certainly not least, John. ཁAww, hell,ཁ she hissed out. Such pleasure it would bring her to just to slam the door in their faces and go back to Charlie. It wasn't going to happen, not with Pyro sticking his foot in the door, making it impossible to slam the door in their faces. Damn it to hell in a hand basket.

Keeping herself between the door and her room, there could be a chance to convey her message. That message was: Fuck off. "We need to talk," and that voice surely belonged to John. A small flutter started in her chest, wondering what the fluttering meant. One thing was for sure, it wasn't a feeling she should be having at the moment.

"No; I don't have anything to say to you. Rogue, you freaking liar, you told me it was just you," she snapped, her head swiveling to give Rogue a look. Where things were going, there wouldn't be a morning breakfast with Charlie before he had to jet. She should be lucky they hadn't barged into the room and search it like bloodhounds.

"You didn't ask," she answered, shrugging her shoulders. Her eyes narrowed, feeling something was not right. Dru was bit skittish, hesitant by her guess. Something was definitely not right. Keeping her concerns to herself, she turned to the others hoping for backup.

Shuffling and cutting the deck of cards in his hands, Phillip put himself into the conversation. "Are you going to let us in or what," he asked. This was getting tiresome, yawning as he pulled out a card from the deck. The Love card. Interesting. His eyes turned to look at Dru, sensing something coming off of her. Pulling another card from the deck, he choose the Fate card. Very interesting now. The last card he picked out was the Death card. That wasn't good.

Putting ice into her statement, Dru gripped onto the door for all she had, "I don't want John or Samantha...," putting more edge in her voice, "in my room." Her knuckles turned white, making it clear she was not comfortable with their presence at all. The fluttering feeling sprang up again with Pyro's heated gazed turned towards her now. A coil in her stomach tightened and she felt a prickly sensation on the back of her neck. This wasn't good at all.

His gaze flickered over her attire, drinking her in. The belt of her bathrobe was cinched tightly around her as if she was trying to cover herself up. His interest peaked at the thought of what lay beneath, but stopped his mind from pursuing the thought. Clearing his throat, he glanced at her before mumbling, "Come on Dru, we need to resolve this."

Did he just think all of this could be resolved in one conversation, in a day? She figured after what happened last night, whatever friendship they even started to have had been burned by both their actions. "Resolve this? You are really funny to even suggest of resolving anything," she acknowledged. Desperately, she wanted to slam the door in their faces and get back to Charlie, but it wasn't going to be possible, not with the group determined to get into her door.

Right now, she prayed the group had the grace of mind to come back later. This was not a good time and Lord knows how long Charlie could stand it in her bathroom. If the group was still here and Charlie walked out of the bathroom clad in his jeans, speculations, and madness would ensue. No, she needed to find a way to get them out of here

"We are not leaving till this thing gets resolved, we mean it," Rogue commented, putting steel behind those words. She would go through on her threat and she guessed the others would do the same as well. No, this wasn't fair. Karma really did take a bite of her ass and was going in for seconds. Finally, Dru cave in to their threat.

"Alright, let me just change," she answered. Giving them a display of what she was wearing, she waited for their approval to shut the door behind her, forgetting to lock it. With the sound of the door closing behind her, it was just the signal Charlie needed to come out from the bathroom. Clad in his jeans, he walked towards her, ready to give her a kiss. She moved away, shaking her head at him, as she tried to find anything to wear.

He frowned at his rejection for a kiss, watching as she scrambled to find any pair of jeans. "What's wrong? Did they leave," he whispered, afraid of being overheard. Shaking her head at his question, she pointed towards the door, and made a signal for him to keep quiet. Understanding her message, he did as he was told, sitting on the bed, and keeping quiet.

Snatching a tee-shirt off the ground and slipping it on, Dru noticed it was a bit too big for her frame. It was Charlie's. Right now she didn't mind the fact of it, choosing to tie the rest of the shirt in the back, fitting it with a rubber band. "Much better," she answered, mending the tee-shirt to her form, Charlie shaking his head at her. Now, all she needed was her pants, bra, and panties. First priority now was finding her panties, to which laid inauspiciously on her headboard.

Charlie had to stop himself from whistling at her as she slipped into her panties, finding it a circus act for her get into her bra after the fact she had her shirt on, his shirt at least. Mm, his shirt did look good on her, in fact anything of his clothing her sounded good to him. That did not mean he was going to let the interruption slide just yet.

Making small circles in the bed sheet with his fingers, he averted his eyes, giving Dru a bit of privacy. "Who was the door," he asked, trying to make it sound casual. The suspense was eating him up inside. He had heard a few voices and he recognized who those voices belonged too, but there was one voice in particular that had made his blood boil.

With rapid movement, Dru managed to get into a pair of jeans and into boots, brushed off his inquiry of who was at the door with a question of her own. "Why do you ask?." That might get him off track for a bit. She hoped.

Not about to take the bait, Charlie frowned, moving to take Dru by the waist. His fingers flexed around her hips, a gasp escaping her lips as she felt the strength of him against her back. This was a new side she hadn't seen Charlie, curious and hesitant of what would happen next. "Don't try to change the subject, who was at the door other than Rogue," he questioned, his breath warm on her neck. Shivers ran down up her spine at his change in personality. She could get used to this side of him, taking a while to register his question. With his hands on her, it was difficult for her brain to function properly. Another squeeze of her hips brought her mind back into focus.

Clearing her throat, she tried to think fast. When nothing that could be brandished as the truth came to mind, she dove in, and went for the truth. "Rogue, as well as, Bobby, Phillip, Samantha, and Pyro," she answered, lowering her voice when she got to Pyro's name. Seconds went by, and the hold on her became stronger, making her squirm uncomfortably. Close to asking him to lay off the death grip, Charlie pulled away from her, not wanting to look at his expression. Already the air crackled with tension and the scent of a fight on the rise made Dru try to defuse the situation quickly.

With a plea for his tranquility on her tongue, it was cut short by the wiggling of the door knob and the door opening. "Shit," Dru and Charlie answered in unison, the group walking into the room. Upon entering the room, the group had expected to see Dru donned in clothing. What they hadn't expected was to see another man in the room with her, half-dressed, not happy to be interrupted in whatever he and Dru were doing before being intervened.

It wasn't long until someone talked. "Busted," Samantha screeched, making everyone in the room wince. Samantha seemed to be the only person in the room happy to see Charlie, now having evidence to blackmail Dru in the future. The rest of the group were either in shock, or in disbelief of Charlie's presence at the moment. Why shouldn't they be, finding it a bit of a surprise to see him half-naked with Dru, the pieces falling into place now. Shuffling herself towards Charlie, she reached out to entwine her fingers with him. That action caused Pyro's right eyebrow to twitch, Rogue blush, Bobby to shift from side to side, Samantha to smirk, and Phillip to pull out another card from his deck.

"Shut the door," Dru asked, nodding towards Phillip to do it. Glad to have something distract him from the scene he did as asked. Closing the door, this time he locked it, not wanting to take their chances. Looking into his palm, his eyes widened at the card in his hand. The Hanged Man. Nothing good were to come from this, he thought, putting the cards away. Soon the cards would reveal the fate of the person he had been thinking of this whole time. When the time came, he would unveil their fate. For now, the problem happening at hand needed his attention.

As the uncomfortable silence and the underlining blanket of danger started to seep into the room, Dru held her breath, waiting for the next person to have their say. "Dru, what is going on," hissed Rogue, pointing towards Charlie and back to her, "what is he doing here?" With the intention of wanting to resolve the problems between Samantha, Dru, and Pyro, now it turned into a Jerry Springer segment to Rogue. All they needed was Jerry Springer and they were good to go.

Trying to laugh it off, Dru tried her best to explain the situation away. Though it wouldn't be easy with Charlie in the room, giving the face of a man having clearly been interfered in the process of being in a state of bliss. "Funny you should mention that," she answered, scratching the back of her head. Smooth, real smooth.

Not after the words left her mouth, John had to open his, "I don't find it funny at all." In fact, he was bemused at seeing Charlie in Dru's bedroom. The only conclusion to be of truth was one thing, and one thing only. Sex. He and the others had caught them in the aftermath of their 'love-making', if that is what they would try and call it. His stomach recoiled at the thought of the what they had been doing before their arrival. To lay with Charlie made John wonder how low Dru's standards went as to whom she let into her bed.

Finding it hard to keep his tongue under control, Charlie let his voice be heard. His voice had to say, "Go to hell." Dru cringed at what he had said. Vulgar it was not, though as to whom it was stated to, that was trouble.

"Make me."

"I will."

Both Charlie and Pyro started to head at each towards the middle of the room, but the group and Dru were there to separate the two and stop a brawl from even starting. Phillip and Bobby took John by the arms, while Dru grabbed Charlie by the belt loop. Hauling him back to her, she made sure he stayed by her side and not anywhere near John. This was a time where machismo wouldn't slide this time. They all needed to be clearheaded, especially Dru. "Boys, boys, stop trying to rip each other's throat out. If you do, you are going to get the carpet stained," she answered offhandedly.

Laughing at her remark, Charlie shook his head, puffing his chest out. "The only thing staining your carpet, Dru will be Pyro's blood," he threatened, trying to break free from her hold. Rage built within him, the memories of what he had done to Dru last night, flooding his mind.

"You wish, human," Pyro commented as he tried to break himself from his holds as well. What he wouldn't give to bang the human's head against the ground over and over, until it cracked open. The son of a bitch had the nerve to even breathe the same air as him. Where in the hell were his shitkickers when he needed them. A couple of stomps on Charlie's face would put him in just the right mood.

"Human? That's the best you can do, pipsqueak?"

"Pipsqueak? Your mother."

"Keep my mother out of this."

"Why, because she was a whore?"

That was just what was needed to set it off. Talking about mothers'. "That's it," Charlie answered, managing to squeeze himself from Dru's grasp. Not about to have a rumble in her room, she side-stepped Charlie, pushing him back into his corner. She needed to rethink situation before it got out of hand. Putting two men who wanted to swing their pride around wasn't going to work.

The air crackled with the thirst for bloodshed, but it wasn't going to happen in her room. She wasn't about to get into trouble again, nor did she want anyone else to get in trouble because of her. "Charlie, stop this macho bull shit. You did it last night and I grateful for that, but you were injured because of it," she answered, lowering her voice, her fingers brushing against his bruised jaw and split lip. He winced, before letting out a sigh. Making it feel better, she brushed her lips against his own, hearing groans from the group.

A few turned their heads to give them privacy, while Samantha and Pyro watched the scene, shaking their heads. "That is sick," John muttered, shaking free of their hold. His hands were itching to wrap themselves around Charlie's neck and choke him till his eyes popped out of his beady head. Stomach churning, he tried to fight down the bile rising within him.

Coughing into his palm, Bobby managed to grab their attention again, stopping the public display of affection from continuing. Separating her lips from Charlie, she composed herself again for the upcoming conversation. "Alright, shoot."

Stepping up, Bobby bit the bullet and said what needed to be said in that moment. "We wanted to get you, John, and Samantha, together to talk it over, resolve the problems surrounding the three of you. Come on, we don't want there to be tension between the three of you now that we are getting around to the New Year," he explained.

As his speech ended, Dru thought it over. To keep up her distrust and anger at Samantha and Pyro, or let it slide on by? That was a question that needed its answer right away. Pacing back and forth across the group, she weighed the pros and cons of the situation. After pacing the room several times and seeing her pacing was getting on their nerves, she gave them their answer, "You know if we smooth things out, they are not getting Christmas cards from me, right?"

Smiles broke out on Charlie, Phillip's, Bobby's and Rogue's face. Samantha and Pyro on the other hand were not smiling. A little tune started to screech out a rendition of 'Unbelievable', by EMF, everyone searching for the source.. Traversing towards the vanity desk, Charlie turned off the ring tone before looking at the caller i.d. "I have to take this," he said over his shoulder walking back towards Dru's side. Giving him the green light to use the balcony for his kill, he kissed the side of her neck, promising to get back to her as soon as the call ended.

"No problem," she answered, a shiver running up her spin at his lovely touch. Placing another kiss on her neck, Charlie went out onto the balcony, taking the call. Soft whispers wafted into the room, as they all waited anxiously for it. Seconds passed, before Charlie shut the balcony doors, talking in a rush into the phone.

Conversation ensued as a smile appeared on his face. "Yeah, meet you in thirty minutes. Missed you so much," he said into the phone as he ended the call. He walked back into the room, smiling from ear to ear. "I need to get going, I have an appointment," he answered, leaning down to place a butterfly kiss upon her neck once again. Whispers of promises and heart-felt words filtered from his lips into her ear, causing her to blush.

Words exchanged between Charlie and Dru in broken Spanish, but the group managed to understand what they were. A few made Rogue sigh and looked towards Bobby, but the others were ready to get the display of affection over with. "I will call my dad, maybe he can get you out here in one piece and maybe he won't give you the third degree act. He might even ask what your intention are with me," she teased.

Charlie smiled nodding to her, as the others grimaced. They all knew Logan would not be happy at all. He would likely tear Charlie a new one, but hoped for the best.

---------------------

Out of the lion's den, Dru let out a sigh of relief. It wasn't as bad as she had thought but it was enough to know better next time. After calling in Logan into the situation, he had turned the problem over to Xavier. There had been the fear of being kicked out just after being accepted back into the school again. The Professor had warned her never to do that again and to make sure Charlie never say a word about the school. Explanations and arguments went back and forth between the two of them before a middle ground had been found. More apologies to the Professor and promises of never bringing Charlie back to the school without written permission and a progress on how she was doing at her academics and he might let Charlie visit. Might was the word and she had to take that for now.

The next thing she needed to worry about was how Charlie faired with Logan. While dealing with Professor Xavier, Logan wanted to have a chat with Charlie. Lord knows what he must have been talking to Charlie about but she had the feeling it was not about the weather. She had the distinct feeling he would give her a talk about the 'birds and the bees' but in his own way. Dru wouldn't be surprised if he asked her to take a pregnancy est as well. What she didn't expect to see was John, out lingering in the hallway as she departed from the Professor office.

Not wanting to get into an argument into the middle of the hallway, she motioned for him to come back to her room. Everything could be explained in the privacy of her room. Rogue and the rest of the group had told her they would be back to talk things over. That was going to be a pleasant conversation. Somehow, she felt John's eyes on her back, feeling as if he was trying to drill a hole with his stare. Once inside her room, she turned to look at him, assessing his body language. "What do you want now," she asked, making herself useful with stripping her bed sheets.

Her question hung in the air, wanting, needing an answer quicky. "Did you and Charlie sleep together," Pyro asked, giving her a question for his answer. The thought of Dru and Charlie even remotely intimate made his stomach clench up. He should not have been affected by the display of affection between the two, but somehow it did. What was wrong with him? From what he could tell, Dru obviously spread her legs for any man that even gave her the time of day. He just couldn't believe he had fallen for her. The fool he was.

Satisfied with placing fresh sheets on the bed, Dru fluffed her pillows, taking in the scent of Charlie on her it. "None of your concern," commented Dru, taking another whiff of her pillows. For God's sake, she wondered why no one would leave the subject in peace. She and Charlie had sexual relations that night and wanted it to stay between the two of them. Now it seemed by the end of the day, everyone would know of what happened. Why was John interested in whether or not Charlie and she slept together? Did he got off on that sort of thing, she wondered.

How could he put it lightly without it coming off as jealous? Aww hell, it just needed to be said, "None of my concern? It does when it involves your two-timing." Where the hell did that come from, he thought, repeating the words over in his head.

John's statement stopped Dru on the way to the bathroom. His message played over in her mind, trying to decipher its meaning. What did her mean by her two-timing? The only two-timing she had done dealt with surprising the school the night her and Charlie performed their tango act. Turning to look at him, she gave him a blank look, not really getting his statement. "Can you break it down for me?"

Gladly, he thought to himself, walking towards her. Her body language started to tense, ready for anything he might throw away. She reminded him much of a cat, its backbone pose for attack. A smirk played on his lips, his eyes gleaming viciously. So many things he would love to say to her, so many things he would do to show her how angry he was with her. There was not enough hours in the day to show what he would have done to show what she was missing out on. Luckily, he found himself now immune to her charms. _LIAR,_ his subconscious screamed out as it knew the real truth. He had fallen victim to her personality and charm and now she was off with someone else. A human and he was not pleased. Not pleased at all and he wanted to extract a bit of revenge on her.

Unnerved by his close presence, she tried to scoot away. With every step she took back, he took two forward, till he managed to press her against the closed bathroom door. He placed his arms at the side of her body, further blocking any attempts of getting away from him. Unconsciously, she licked her lips, getting a reaction out of Pyro. Just the flick of her pink tongue as it slid across her lower lip and instantly, his blood heated. Damn it, he needed to get his head together before his traitorous body tried something. "Really now? At the beginning, you were ready to take Bobby from Rogue, ready to take me as well." He hoped that statement would get across to her. Though his mind screamed for him to step away from her, his body didn't cooperate.

Seeing her situation from another perspective, Dru was up against the wall, literally. Pyro held her from reaching the door to her room, and she guessed he would stop her from calling for help. Either way, he wouldn't stop his pursuit until he got his answer. That didn't mean she was willingly going to hand them out and she had questions of her own to be answered. "From what? Your precious hand," she taunted, clicking her tongue.

The urge to strike out at her was tempting, but he stomped it down and just gave her a small smile. "No, but how would it had been if someone took your precious human away from you," he questioned, leaning down to whisper it into her ear. Now the urge to nibble on her neck took the place of striking her across the face. To be given the chance to deface her in his own, made his blood hum with anticipation.

Shivers ran down her spine, causing goose bumps to rise on her skin as she looked up at him. "Is that a threat," she questioned. Threats did not go well with her, her cheeks flaring with a tint of red, hoping he didn't just imply he would cause harm to Charlie.

"Just a hunch. There are people out there who are vehemently against interracial couples," he commented, taking in the scent of her hair. She smelled nice but he had to keep his mind on other things and one of them did not involve on whether she had a body wash set with the same alluring scent as the shampoo.

Again, he remark made her question what he was talking about. As far as she knew, Charlie was Irish-American, Irish on his father's side. Hell, even she couldn't think what she was composed off. She could have been one hundred percent bitch, that she could be certain off. Mentally reminding to ask Logan about her background later, she turned her eyes back toward John. "Charlie and I are not interracial," she stated, her eyes narrowing at him.

"Really now? Well, let's look at it this way: You are a mutant and he isn't." Charlie and Dru's difference wasn't on the outside, it was more on the inside. Charlie didn't have anything unique to put to his name. For all Pyro knew, he could have been good at making scrambled eggs, but couldn't do it while levitating or with his mind. They came from different worlds and he knew it wouldn't work out. Would it?

That perspective of how she was different from Charlie didn't affect her and it was not going to affect her now. If this was his way to get her to rethink her relationship with Charlie, then he sucked at it. "So," she questioned as she stopped the urge to roll her eyes to the ceiling. This was starting to become a bore and she had other things to do then listen to John try and upset her. One being for him to get out of her personal space. He was starting to border on scary right now.

His shock must have been apparent on his face because Dru gave him a smile. Now his blood was definitely boiling right now. He couldn't believe it. Absolutely, one hundred percent could not believe it. "Shouldn't you be worried about it," he asked, closing his mouth which had hung open for a while at her words.

"No."

"At all?"

"Nope."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Is that all you wanted to tell me, John? Because if that is all, then I have to change and get to class. I don't want to make a bad impression again. I don't understand what your problem is with Charlie." Yes, she did know what Charlie's problem was with John, but she wanted to hear what John had to say. She pushed her hands against his chest, managing to get him to budge a bit, but not a lot. He kept his ground, his eyes narrowing.

"You know what my problem is."

Many problems she guessed he had, but she kept herself from letting it slip out, "Nope, can't say I do." His facial expression contorted into one of contempt. Her answer wasn't one he wanted, but she gave it to him anyway.

"Liar," he growled, slamming his fist against the wall, beside her head. Wincing at the sound of his fist, she tried to think of ways to get him out of her room. His temper was flaring and she didn't know what else would set off his foul mood. Deep within her, she grew warm at his aggression, afraid of the feeling. What was going on?

Leaning in, she could smell his scent, spicy and with hint of ash. Yes, he smelled like burning wood and if she touched him, she feared she would get first degree-burn. Heat flushed her cheeks as his eyes flickered towards her lips, wondering what went through his mind right now. "You think its funny to play the good girl/bad girl card, don't you? What is that word they use for people like you? Mary-Sue's? Yes, you are trying to play that type of card, aren't you? To be those little bad girls but have a heart of gold hidden beneath their exterior? I bet that's it."

Even those words seemed to make her eyes lose focus. Being close to him seemed to put her world off its axis. Just as the words registered into her mind, she realized what she was doing. She shut her eyes, trying to keep herself under control. Guilt and shame racked her at what she had almost done. "I am not trying to play anything. Yes, I was a bitch and yes, I was acting as if I was the Mary-Sue, whatever the hell you want to call me. Call me a whore, slut, any name you want to call me, go ahead. Just know this: I want to clean up this act of mine and I want to do some good with my life. I may come off as acting fake, but I am trying," she answered.

It was high time to clean up her act and she knew working the bad-girl routine wasn't the way to go about making progress. So long she had played the bitch and the troublemaker. How long could a person go on playing the role until they became sick and tired of it? Sooner or later, people would see through their phoney act and desert them. That is one route, Dru didn't want to go on. Not everyone would like her and she would deal with that. A long period passed between them, both looking into each other's eyes. She tried to find out what he was thinking, while he tried to see himself in her own eyes. All he saw was a reflection of himself. Leaning in close, he whispered into her ear, "This isn't over," and left her alone in the room.

------------------------------------------

New Year had come and gone, Dru not having been into the spirit of things. A week had passed since the incident with John and Dru as the two had managed to squash the incident at the Masquerade, but underneath there was still animosity. They managed to keep the second incident in her room under wraps, changing the subject whenever Rogue brought on what had happened after meeting with the Professor. Focused on putting herself to work, she managed to pull her grades from the gutter and was glad she hadn't been placed on academic probation. Along with her punishment, Dru had her abilities watched under a close eye. At first, it had been a nuisance to check in with her father and update him on her activities and let him look over the bracelet for any malfunction, but after a while she hadn't mind it.

During the time she had to visit her father for her daily check-up, decent conversations had ensued between the them. "So, if she hadn't of read my name in one of her romance novels, I would have been named Stella? Amen to trashy-romance novels," she toasted, shaking her head. Now there was something to be had from romance novels.

"That or Marsha," he answered, grateful for the novels as well. Given the name had been the name of a male character, but nowadays parents were giving masculine names such as Joe, Sam, and Louis to their daughters, and feminine names to their sons. Though, if his mother or whatever he could remember of his mother had given him the name Sue, he would have hung himself. Giving one more look over her bracelet, he nodded, giving Dru her wrist back. "You are set to go."

This time, Dru and Logan, mostly Logan went onto the subject of relationship, which lead into Charlie territory. From what information he had extracted from Charlie, the two had slept together. Now, that had pissed him off to know his daughter was having sex at the school. Though a small part of him was glad to know his daughter wasn't sleeping with a sleezeball. As the conversation continued on the subject of Charlie, he could see the glow coming off of Dru whenever she spoke of Charlie. He even asked as to how she felt about Charlie and she had given him a sense of how love or sweetheart kind of love he hadn't experience with her mother should be. The only thing he had found to be cherished from the relationship with Dru's mother was the birth of Dru.

For now, he would keep a close eye on Dru and make sure she didn't do anything to get herself into any more trouble. He would also keep an eye on Charlie, finding him to be of good character. That didn't mean he was going to let his guard down with him. Boys would be boys and he was going to keep an eye on him. His fatherly instincts were kicking in now, a bit late, but they were certainly kicking in. The past was the past and he would go on with his life and make sure Dru went through the rest of her life, knowing he would be there to support her, even if he didn't show it openly.

Brought out of his thoughts, it took him a bit to discover she had been talking this whole time. Getting back into consciousness, Logan managed to snag the end of speech. "...great guy," she answered, looking at him questioningly, "Were you listening?." He shook his head, feeling like an idiot.

Waving off her diagnosis of 'getting older', he smirked at her. "I am not too old to whoop your ass," he retorted, pushing away from his desk, stacking the assignment he had given the class into a manila. He really hated chemistry and didn't understand a word he had was teaching to the class to himself. The assignment he had given the class had been from his teacher's manual and he had to use the answer sheet to figure out the solution to the problem himself. Where was Jean when she was needed?

Locking up shop for the day, he asked Dru if it would be possible to have more father/daughter conversation without having to use the check-up as the only means to get together. "I would like that, it's been hard the last couple of years wondering why you left, but I can see why. You had what you had to do, to give yourself a good footing before thinking of giving me a life," she explained, letting the rage she had built up against him break down every day. Hard at first, she observed Logan, her father, try to take ahold of life before even thinking of taking care of another person. That didn't mean she was going to get soft on him, it just meant she would lay off on giving him grey hairs, though she knew he had been dying his hair for a while.

Declining his offer of watching Rebel Without Cause and hamburgers in the entertainment room, she headed back towards her room. Late into the night as she reviewed over her English literature notes at her vanity desk, pouring over the pros and cons of the love Elizabeth Bennett and Mr. Darcy shared in Pride and Prejudice, a knock came at her door. Rubbing at her eyes, she looked towards the digital alarm clock near her bed, taking her eyes a while to discover it was one-forty in the morning. She wondered who could be at her door at this hours. The knocking continued, a voice now going along with it, "Dru, wake upཀ Open the door."

What would her father have to tell her at this hour, she wondered, standing up from her position at the desk, stretching out her muscles. "I'm coming, hold your horses," she shouted, unlocking her door. Peaking at him, she knew something was not right. Logan looked nervous, almost afraid. Goose bumps ran up and down her arms, sensing something had gone awry. "What's wrong," she asked, her voice straining a bit. Now she was scared by his silence.

Hands in his pockets, he didn't know how to inform Dru of what had happened. How could he easily tell her in so many words without causing her much pain. Hell, it would cause her pain either way. This was not going to be easy, but she needed to know. "It's Charlie," he muttered, not able to look her in the eye.

Her breath hitched, gripping onto the door for her life, her knuckles turning white. "What about Charlie? Did something happen? I talked to him earlier, what's wrong? Dad," she asked, her heart pumping in her chest. Rarely did he intrude on her space at this time of night, especially to talk about Charlie. Earlier in the day, she had a call from Charlie, happy to hear from him. Charlie had been hesitant the first couple of days after the incident to call her cell phone, afraid it was now in the hands of Logan or the Professor. Her conversation with him had been a bit on the sappy side but she didn't mind at all. Now this was happening and she feared the worst. "What happened," she asked.

"I don't know how to tell you this," he answered, shaking his head. Damn, this was going to be a bitch. He could tell what the pain of waiting was already causing her and now this was going to kill her. What had become of the world today? Fate really was a bitch.

Now this was not good. "Tell me, what happened," she urged, opening the door to let him pass. Rubbing her hands on her pajama bottoms, she waited it out. Whatever he had to say, she knew it was something that was either of their hands.

"Dru, Charlie's dead."

----------------------------

Author's Note: Woah! That is the end of Chapter 17, had to leave you in a lurch. I am glad to be back everyone, woo. I hope to get the next chapter up soon. Love reviews and no flammers.


End file.
